Maybe it's you
by 924inlegend
Summary: I've decided to try the whole Lucy/Blaine childhood story. Well, this time WMHS is doing Grease. Currently, Rachel is with Blaine and they are threats in the club. They're trying for the musical but so is Quinn.
1. Chapter 1: The Leads

**Chapter 1: The leads**

After the success of West Side Story, the next musical to perform was Grease. Everyone in the glee club was getting hyped. Auditions had been held for characters in the musical. Blaine was obviously auditioning for the male lead. Rachel was also furiously auditioning for the female lead. The glee club felt less enthusiastic of the two threats of these lovebirds except for a particular blonde haired member who believed she had the agenda for playing the female lead. It was none other than Quinn Fabray.

Auditions had already been held over the past two weeks and already, it was settled who was to play which role. It was similarly the same people from West Side Story joining in for supporting characters. Mr Schuester gathered the whole glee club one afternoon after school to announce who was playing what character in Grease. Everyone filed into the auditorium and sat in a section behind the microphone desk which Mr Schue was sitting at. "Okay guys" He clapped his hands together. "It's been very hard selecting people for the roles. Everybody silently rolled their eyes or expressed annoyance due to them obviously knowing it wasn't hard. The couple sitting right at the front already knew they'd be chosen. "So, without further ado, I will call you guys up and announce who you've been chosen to play."

"Even though all of you knew it-" Mr Schuester started. The glee club (except for Blaine and Rachel) looked at him confused as if he had just read their minds expecting Rachel and Blaine to be the leads. "Guys are the T-Birds, Girls are the Pink ladies" Mr Schuester enthusiastically continued. Everyone nodded in understanding what he meant and went back to a grimace. "Alright, proper roles" Mr Schuester collected some papers to give to each person of expectant role.

All the supporting and back characters had been revealed. All that was left was the lead roles. People already knew that Blaine had been chosen because he was the only guy left to get a role although, what was confusing was that Rachel and Quinn were left for female lead. Mr Schuester finally got up from sifting through the papers. "Okay, male lead of Danny goes to... Blaine!" Everyone forcefully clapped and held a light smile due to their expectations being answered. Rachel was clapping happily due to everything going to plan for her. Blaine shook Mr Schuester's hand and smilied. "Wow, thanks Mr Schue! I've always dreamed to play Danny in Grease." He happily walked to the side of the auditorium on the stairs where everyone who had a role stood. Tensions were running high between Rachel and Quinn. Rachel had edged forward on her seat waiting for her name while Quinn was also impatiently waiting tapping her foot against the chair as she sat cross-legged. Mr Schuester finally got the last piece of paper to certify the holder female lead. "And finally, the female lead of Sandy goes to..." Everyone leaned forward. They knew that Rachel would probably score the lead but they waited in position if there was to be a shock. "You guys still waiting?" Mr Schuester looked towards the others who nodded in response. "Please Mr Schue, reveal the female lead" Rachel insisted. Mr Schuester laughed before finally uttering the name that everybody didn't expect: "Quinn!"


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise and Outrage

**Chapter 2: Surprise and Outrage**

Everybody was shocked. Everybody was shocked right to the core. The male lead was taken aback. The supposed-to-be female lead is outraged but the real female lead is actually shocked as well. Mr Schuester is the only one clapping and smiling not realizing the surprise of this choice. It takes a few minutes before some of the glee clubbers start clapping to fill the astounded, awkward silence. Quinn had just beaten Rachel to female lead. 

"No, no this can't be" Rachel stood up in self denial. "Are you- are you sure Mr Schue because I heard back in Australia, a mistake was committed on live television where the host of Australia's next top model called the wrong name of the winner before she self corrected herself to the real winner. I'm just saying that… are you sure?" Mr Schue kept a smile "Yes Rachel. I am sure that's why I said it was hard to select the roles of characters. Especially between you two" Mr Schuester was about to speak and step forward towards the other members but Rachel was desperate and didn't want to give up. "Is it the hair? Because I can dye my hair with tinges of blonde if needed. I'm willing to do anything for the female lead. I can skinny down if that's what you need -" Mr Schuester dropped his smile down a notch and quietly requested "Look, we can discuss this afterwards. Just let me dismiss the others. Okay guys!" He clapped his hands once more moving slightly away from Rachel. "I guess you're free to go. Get your parents to sign those permission slips and I'll be giving the lines and scripts for each of your characters in tomorrow's lesson. Um, Quinn and Blaine, I will need to talk to you guys after so stay back a bit if you please. Just a few minutes. So see you guys later and congratulations." Rachel immediately stepped in front of Mr Schuester to argue more. "So are you telling me I don't even have a role in the musical! That's just crazy! I don't get Sandy or even another role!" The glee members were purposely going up the stairs slowly because they wanted to stay for the commotion going on between Mr Schue and Rachel. Quinn and Blaine were walking up the opposite stairs watching Mr Schue and Rachel. Blaine was getting worried for Rachel and Quinn was just getting slightly annoyed that Rachel wouldn't just accept the fact that she didn't get it. Everyone slowly went up the stairs until they exited the auditorium to still hear Mr Schue and Rachel's bickering. 

Blaine and Quinn leaned against the wall waiting for Mr Schuester. Everyone else was scattering out going to leave. Sam walked past Blaine to wish him congratulations. Blaine thanked him but overheard Santana saying to Quinn "Tell me how it goes". As soon as it seemed that everyone had deserted the hallways, Rachel stormed out of the auditorium. Blaine called after her but Mr Schue said he must stay back. "Okay, sorry for the delay. As you can see, Rachel is... very surprised about the choice but hopefully she will cool off tomorrow. After all, I was going to give her the role of Frenchy" Quinn squinted her eyes in thought. "That'd be an awkward role for her considering me with her boyfriend" Quinn thought as Mr Schuester continued "Well, congratulations to the two of you! Both of you are playing as Sandy and Danny. Awesome! I selected you Blaine because you're just a pure strong male lead and you have some charisma that is matched to Danny. Quinn, you are the closest thing to Sandy. You have the voice, the looks and sass of Sandy. I mean, don't get me wrong, Rachel has a brilliant voice but she just couldn't match up to you Quinn. Anyway, I would like to congratulate the two of you again and rehearsals will be scheduled soon. Possibly after school but I guess you two can get acquainted as the leads for the musical so congrats again guys! I'll be seeing you later" Mr Schue patted Blaine on the back and nodded to Quinn. He walked away soon deserting Blaine and Quinn. They stayed in place watching and hearing Mr Schuester leave until they turned to each other. "Well, congrats Quinn. You're the Sandy to my Danny for the musical" Blaine smiled and shook Quinn's hand. Quinn lightly smiled in response. "I guess I'm excited to be working with you" Quinn mentioned in a friendly manner. What she didn't know was that Blaine was currently analyzing her. "Her voice. Her eyes and that smile" Blaine thought. "It reminds me of someone" 

Quinn started observing Blaine and checked on him. "Are you okay Blaine?" He snapped out of the analytical trance and went back to reality. "Oh yea. Sorry I zoned out" Blaine recovered. They both laughed it off and still continued shaking hands. "Don't worry, I know a lot of people who do that" Quinn commented. It was eating Blaine alive. "She sounds so familiar. And her face represents someone I know" Blaine continued to think. Quinn couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out. "Blaine?" She snapped her fingers and he shook his head as if snapping out of the trance. "Again?" Quinn asked. "Uh, yea" Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a daze about getting the lead" Blaine apologized. "It's okay. Well, we better head off now. You might want to tend to Rachel but anyway, I'll see you later" Quinn ended. She walked past Blaine who watched her again. He thought to himself "I swear, it's only now that I've had contact between her and there's something about her…that reminds me of someone. Someone that I used to know" Blaine couldn't just keep standing there. He had to go see Rachel but, he kept Quinn in thought.


	3. Chapter 3: More than a rehearsal

**Chapter 3: More than a rehearsal**

It was already the next day and during the glee club lesson, Mr Schue (as promised) had given scripts for the musical. The choir room was suddenly filled with chatter of lines being read out. Blaine was saving a seat for Rachel who seemed to have not come to the glee club this afternoon. He saw Quinn move towards him and sit in the empty seat. "You want to start reading though together?" Quinn asked. Blaine checked one last time for Rachel hoping she'd walk through the door and accepted.

By the time the bell rang, everyone was still chatting about their lines and roles that it echoed through the hallways. Blaine and Quinn were the last ones to leave since Mr Schue had stopped them to inform them on rehearsals. "Okay, you two, I've figured out some rehearsal schedules so can I ask you two to do after school rehearsals on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays? Tuesday next week but then would you be able to do Thursday and Friday this week?" Mr Schuester asked. They nodded in response. "Uh sure, I'd be fine with that" Blaine replied. "Alright, that's final. Good to know. Thanks. Um, most of the rehearsals may just be you two personally and I might not be there but the ones that I will attend will be for singing." Mr Schuester commented. "No problem" Quinn answered. The two of them then left the choir room.

It was Thursday afternoon and Blaine had arrived early to the auditorium. He put his bags on one of the front seats and hopped onto the stage. He took out his phone in his pocket and sat on the piano. He was about to send a text to Rachel asking where she was until Quinn came in. "Hey" Quinn greeted. He put his phone back in his pocket. "Oh hey Quinn, Have you seen Mr Schuester around? I'm just wondering if it's a singing rehearsal" Blaine asked. She shook her head. "I don't know. You want to wait though?" Quinn inquired. "Okay"

Quinn sat on the piano seat while Blaine sat on the piano. It was a slightly awkward silence but Blaine wanted to summon the courage to ask her a particular something. Minutes passed until he broke the silence. "Hey, since Mr Schuester said we should… get acquainted, I guess we could sort of start now" Blaine suggested. Quinn turned around. "Okay, um, you want me to start or do you want to?" This had kicked things off. Blaine was hoping to somehow ask the question that he was itching to ask.

They shared about their hobbies, their families, their favourite things. Just light, fluffy conversation topics. Quinn found it a bit odd with Blaine sharing so much about his past. After all, they were supposed to be acquaintances. Not to Blaine. He had an inkling of an idea of why Quinn reminded him of someone so much. "So what has happened in your past?" Blaine questioned. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Um, I think my past would bore you. I'm sorry" Quinn returned. She tapped her foot in impatience and was hoping Mr Schuester would appear. "Oh no, I'm sure it wouldn't. I mean, I've told you everything about mine. By the way, I'm sorry if it did bore you" Blaine added. Quinn laughed lightly and decided to accept his request. "Well, I don't really talk about my childhood. Believe it or not, I was bullied and by the time it was middle school, the worst was happening to me. This whole school knows what happened to me. It was last year that Lauren Zizes exposed me. But then again, that's the third worst thing that happened. Two years ago I was involved in a scandal with Puck. That's my main past" Quinn explained. "How exactly did you get bullied? I mean, I don't really see how because of how… you are at the moment" Blaine gestured in difficulty of trying to find the right words. Luckily, Quinn understood but simply shared "I wasn't always the pretty, perfect blonde girl"

Blaine pondered on what she meant. Quinn had moved to her bag and got the script. "It looks like Mr Schuester isn't coming so it's our own rehearsal I guess" She handed a script to Blaine who was still in place on the piano. "We might as well read through the script again" Quinn proposed. They spent the next hour going through the script, acting a bit and (surprisingly to Quinn) enjoyed their time. After the hour, they grabbed their bags and walked out of the auditorium together. "This is going to be fun when we have the props and all that" Blaine imagined. They laughed mildly and soon exited the school door. They both found Rachel standing to the side of entrance. "Oh hey Rachel! I was going to text you earlier" Blaine stated. "It's okay; I just wanted to see you. There's no way yet that I'm going into glee club. How was glee club on Tuesday?" Rachel inquired. "We were just rehearsing for the musical. You know you have a role Rachel" Quinn informed. "Yea, but it's not Sandy" Rachel folded her arms in frustration. "By the way, I'm sorry I didn't say _congrats_" Rachel added. Quinn thanked her but couldn't help but sense her spitefulness and envy. Rachel's phone rang. "I have to take this" She walked towards the garden along the entrance and talked on her phone "Well, I'll leave you two be. I have to go now" Quinn mentioned. "Okay, it was great getting acquainted with you Miss Q Fabray" Blaine disclosed. "Thanks… Blaine. And it's technically L.Q Fabray" Quinn corrected. "What's the L then?" Blaine asked. As she was walking away from Blaine, she turned around and walked backwards uttering the one name that jolted Blaine and answered his question: "Lucy"


	4. Chapter 4: Advances

**Chapter 4: Advances**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm currently working on chapters 5-7 and I promise that I will upload them ASAP. Thanks for people who have added this to their favorites, alerts or have reviewed this story. Thanks! I really appreciate the fact that you guys love this story. Anyway, after reading this, stay tuned for chapter 5-7 to make up for the delay.

* * *

><p>Just one word. One name impacted so hard on Blaine. The moment she said that name, it all made sense. It all added up together. She was Lucy: the red haired, chubby, glasses wearing girl. The image that was the complete opposite of her right now. "I wasn't always the pretty, perfect blonde girl" That phrase replayed in Blaine's head and emphasized how bad it was when she was bullied. It blew his mind to the wall. Why hadn't he contacted her soon enough to find out she was the one girl he liked in school. Blaine pondered on that. He wondered why the 10 year old version of him 'liked' the fat girl from school. It wasn't necessarily 'having a crush' feelings but, it must've been because she was going through the same things as him. They started out as acquaintances when they first met at school. It soon grew to a friendship and he was her first and only friend. What a weird combination: the fat girl and the small black-haired kid. Blaine got bullied as well in school. It originally was only because he liked singing but as soon as he became friends with Lucy, it grew bigger. What made it worse, even though he was there for Lucy; she deserted him by the time she finished elementary. It soon got serious as it led to bullying about his sexuality when he was about to go into middle school. He left afterwards for high school in Dalton. And now, fate brought them back together to meet.<p>

The next couple of rehearsals were hard to do. Quinn noticed a less enthusiastic manner of Blaine during rehearsals but she didn't want to say anything about it. He still though did his best with singing rehearsals. He just didn't look at Quinn most of the time. Rachel had decided to finally come back and contribute to the musical. She accepted her role as Frenchy (indecently) and started reading over lines.

After 3 weeks of rehearsals, Blaine arrived to a Friday rehearsal with a plan. A plan that was made due to him taking advantage of the information that he knew. He came down the stairs enthusiastic as ever yet secretly crafty. "Hey Quinn! Let's get to work!" Blaine gleamed. Quinn was surprised to see Blaine's enthusiasm again but she had to admit, rehearsals were somewhat better that way. "Mr Schuester left early today so it's a personal rehearsal for us" Quinn notified. Blaine rubbed his hands together as if getting excited for work but it was more for his plan. Quinn got the scripts and leaned against the piano. Blaine collected his script and moved towards her. "I was thinking we could try rehearsing the scene on page 139" Blaine innocently suggested. Quinn turned to the page. "Huh, the drive-in movie scene. But we're still only up to page 52." Quinn explained. "Well, I just felt like doing a random scene. I promise we'll go back to the order and at least, we'll have this scene out of the way. And we must do the actions" Blaine justified. "Alright" Quinn answered. She was reading through it and realized what was in the scene. "This has the half make out scene in here" she pointed out. Blaine smiled as he was facing away from her. He hid the smile as he turned around and simply nodded. "Yea, I know. We'll just do this scene once and we'll never have to do this again until performance night" Blaine insisted.

Quinn watched as Blaine hopped off the stage and went to his bag. She could sense something odd was going on. Blaine suddenly being happy, enthusiastic and deciding to do one of the kissing scenes… it smells like some possible ulterior motive. Blaine hopped back on the stage holding a ring. "Look, I even have props" Blaine excitedly announced. They sat on the piano to use it as the car and held their scripts.

Blaine: Oh, come on, Sandy, I told you on the phone that I was sorry.

Quinn: I know that you did.

Blaine: Well, you do believe me, don't you?

Quinn: Well, yes, but I still think that you and Cha Cha went together.

Blaine: We did not go together, Sandy. We just went together, that's all.

Quinn: It's the same thing!

Blaine: No. No. No.

Quinn quickly broke out of character to request something. "Please don't nudge me in the boob literally right now" Blaine looked at her and nodded in response before turning back to being in character.

Quinn: Huh! Ow!

Blaine: Oh! Oh, S-, oh, Sandy, I'm sorry! I— Sandy, um... would you wear my ring? *Takes ring and holds it out*

Quinn: Oh, Danny, I don't know what to say.

Blaine: Say yes.

Quinn: Yes! Oh!

Quinn was about to kiss Blaine on the cheek but he pulled his plan's critical move. He turned his face last minute making her kiss him on the lips. He pushed his lips against hers with force until she pulled away. "Blaine! What the hell are you doing?" Quinn exclaimed. She hopped off the piano wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Blaine jumped off as well. "All this time, if only I had found out it was you Lucy earlier" Quinn looked at him in confusion. "Why did you just call me by my middle name?" Quinn inquired. "Because it's not your middle name." Blaine countered. Quinn folded her arms wondering how Blaine found out her first name was Lucy. She never told anyone especially him. "How do you not remember? How about your elementary school? Howard Prince Elementary school?" Blaine quizzed. Quinn backed away from him. "What are you: a stalker?" Blaine shook his head. "No, of course not! It's because I went to that school" Blaine corrected. Quinn gasped in trauma before pointing her finger at him. "Oh my gosh, you were that small grade 3 kid with short black hair." Blaine nodded. "You were one of the bullies. Weren't you!" Quinn accused. Blaine didn't realize until she said it that she was referring to one of the other kids. "No. No! I wasn't. I wasn't that kid you were thinking of! I'm sorry, I thought you were talking about me not the bullies" Blaine fixed. Quinn backed away further from but Blaine kept edging forward towards her. "You're lying! You think it's funny that you can just expect to be some random good guy to me and try to have the hots for me just because I'm different? I had to change! I had to change my everything just because of you bullies!" Quinn argued. "Quinn! I'm not one of the bullies! I was actually far from being a bully" Blaine defended. "So what, you were a bystander! Just letting me: a chubby, little fourth grader get terrorized by those fourth and third graders? You were far from being bully alright but far from being a friend!" Quinn continued. They had somehow turned from backing towards the curtains to the area along the front of the stage. "That's wrong Quinn. I was the closest thing to a friend for you" Blaine claimed. Quinn was so busy pointing her finger, glaring, shouting and backing away from Blaine that she didn't see where she was heading.

"That's a load of crap! I swear-" Quinn screamed as she fell back off the stage but Blaine grabbed hold of hands as she was leaning back towards the ground but with her legs still on the stage. "Let go of me!" Quinn tried to pull away her hands from the one she thought was the enemy: Blaine. He finally got fed up with Quinn's accusations. He gripped her wrists keeping her from pulling her hands away from him. "Alright, fine. I'll let you go but I'd just like to say that it'll be a nasty tumble" Blaine simplified. Quinn waited for her fall. "Well, aren't you going to let go you loser!" Quinn insulted. Blaine would've let go of her straight like that because he had gone through enough of being called a loser but he held himself together. "On one condition I'll help you up" Blaine explained. "Just let go you loser!" Quinn ignored. Blaine let go of one of her wrists. She screamed at the sudden motion and she was one arm away from falling on her shoulders or her head. Her legs were still awkwardly over the stage keeping a fair grip. "Now I have your attention. I'll help you up on one condition: that you'll stop accusing me of being a bad kid from your past because I wasn't. I swear to God I'm not because I was going through the same things as you." Quinn scoffed. Blaine lowered her even more by his arm that she was practically upside down. "Will you listen and believe me if I help you up?" Blaine sustained. "This is a pretty pathetic bribe" Quinn rudely upheld. "5, 4, 3, 2-" Blaine counted down and lowered her slowly by letting her wrist slide slowly until she was holding her by her fingers. "OK! Please help me!" Blaine swiftly regained tight grip on her hand while kneeling down. He pulled her hand up and grabbed the other one getting Quinn back on the stage sitting up.

Blaine stood up trying to stretch his back. He offered his hand to help Quinn stand up but she ignored it and made her way to the piano seat which she stubbornly sat down on. "Well tell your story _Blaine_" He sighed in annoyance at her bitterness towards him. It was going to be a long afternoon of explaining for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to the past

**Chapter 5: Back to the past**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**I'm sorry everyone! I've just been busy with school but I'm trying to update specially for all of you but anyway. I had to quickly finish this chapter so I think this chapter has sort of messed up my whole complete story of this series. Because an FYI is that I do this weird thing with fanfics where I write different chapters leaving gaps and I can tell you, this entire story is heading to 40 chapters. It's gonna be a lot of work but anyway. Sorry everyone for being late. Hope you enjoy this! I'm currently working on chapter 6-9 and will try to upload them for the lack of updating.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I had to do that but you wouldn't listen" Blaine justified. "Whatever" Quinn dismissed. Blaine made his way to stand in front of her but she kept looking towards the side to avoid making eye contact with him. "Well, I guess I assumed that every black-haired, small kid would be me. I needed more specific details I guess" Blaine added. Quinn glowered at him. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" She seriously needed to calm down in Blaine's opinion. "No. I was just saying. Look, I'm sorry!" Blaine repeated. Quinn looked away from him again so Blaine just decided to start. "Okay, I know you were bullied Quinn. I knew that you were the chubby girl in the grade above me that the bullies – some of them in my grade - couldn't help but pick on. You were actually going by the name Lucy and they used to call you 'Lucy Caboosey' as a taunt. I'm sorry that I watched from the sidelines but… I did help you in a way" Blaine explained. Quinn had looked back towards Blaine. "That's impossible. Nobody helped me" Quinn stated. "Are you sure? Not even a particular 4th grader who had the decency to offer you part of his lunch after you started feeling the pressure of judgement from others?" Blaine interrogated. "How do you know about that?" It was true. Quinn had never told about that special memory.<p>

* * *

><p>She vividly remembers how it was the beginning week of grade 5 for her and she was still being oppressed. She started to starve herself thinking it'd help her to be thin and normal but it was hard for her. Everything was hard for her. She stayed by herself secretly in an out-of-bounds area behind the classrooms. She just sat there by herself hoping that a teacher wouldn't come around. One day though, she looked up hearing footsteps. She panicked trying to think of a spot to hide so she tried to hide behind some bags. The person walked around the corner and she saw a young curly black haired kid. She did her best to hide but the kid walked directly towards her. She kept her head down but the boy stayed there in front of her. "I know you're there. I'm not dumb" the boy commented. "She brought her head up and looked at the boy straight into his dark brown eyes. She stood up and observed that she was just a bit taller than him. "Keep moving. You're going to get into trouble with teachers" Lucy notified. The boy strolled a few steps away from her while observing the garden that ran along the path. "I'd rather be here instead of people pushing me around out there" He responded. Somebody else being bullied? She never took notice of this boy. Probably because she was continuously being targeted by those rascals. "Are you… also being bullied?" Lucy softly asked. He turned around and answered. "Kind of. Only because I like singing and they all say that singing is for girls or something. Also I don't really play soccer so they always push me around about that." The boy explained. Silence lingered around them for a moment until he introduced himself. "Oh and I'm… Blake by the way"<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn felt a flutter in her heart due to revisiting that moment. She looked straight at Blaine after he called her name again to snap her back to reality. "Quinn? Do you believe me?" Blaine questioned. "It's… confusing me at the moment. The sentence you just said triggered a memory like that but… your name isn't Blake" Now it triggered something in Blaine. He remembered always being called Blake by his teacher because it sounded similar and Blaine reminded his teacher of another student. He never understood at first why it was continuous for his teacher to mix up his name with this other student but on his last day of school before Blaine was going to leave for Dalton, his teacher finally explained.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his teacher's (Mr Agron) office. He found it odd having to travel back into the elementary section of the school to come and talk to him. He found it random as well but he just accepted that he was going to listen hard as his teacher talked. Mr Agron arrived and sat down. "Good afternoon Blaine. I know it's unusual for you to be in my office but I promise you that I only intend to discuss with you about a particular something I always did when I taught you in grade 3. Thus began the long hour that Blaine by time got more keenly involved with. Mr Agron told the story of Blake: a boy he taught in grade 5 while Blaine was just in kindergarten. Blake was a quiet but musically talented boy that Mr Agron took interest in. He and Blake developed a friendship due to the fact Blake confided in him. He confided quite a few things including that he was being bullied by another group of people. Mr Agron recounted to Blaine that he tried his best to encourage Blake to pull through. It got harder through middle school though as the level of torments grew. An unfortunate thing happened to Blake which was that he even got physically harmed by the bullies. Complaints were received. Suspensions were made. Blake's whole story that Blaine intently listened to resulted in a young, broken boy that took his own life. It traumatized Blaine and still to this day. It was a real eye opener that Blaine had never forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked as he heard Quinn's voice call his name once more. He looked back at Quinn. "Did you hear me?" Quinn asked. Blaine cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I just thought of something long ago" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Look, as I was saying, I have no idea how you know about this particular memory I remember. Your name isn't Blake: Isn't it?" Quinn repeated. "It's because I used it as a defense mechanism. I knew about your bullying problem but I wondered if you knew about mine." Blaine clarified. "I didn't. I didn't even know who you were when I first met 'Blake' and what do you expect? The whole school was focusing on me and only…a group of guys were targeting you" Quinn responded. "I'm sorry then. Anyway, that was me. Blake was me because… I used it as a different name and plus, my teacher used to confuse me with the name Blake in grade 3 so I used it." Blaine described. "I still find it odd" Quinn commented. "So, do you believe me? That I was the boy who helped you when you started grade 5?" Blaine questioned. Quinn tapped her foot against the piano seat leg. "I guess but… I find it a shock" Quinn answered. "Why did you even take interest in me? Why did you want to be friends with me?" Blaine edged towards Quinn and sat next to her. "I guess it was because you and I were going through the same things. I felt that we had a connection due to the tough things we were going through. I had a liking towards you because you were also the one girl who was comfortable with me. All the other girls back then were acting as if I had a virus or something." Blaine replied. Quinn gazed at him. "I find that sweet but I'm sorry I left you alone in the end" Quinn retorted. "It's alright because now we're back together again. Fate brought us back" Blaine gazed back towards Quinn. "We can be friends again" <p>

"Whoa" Quinn stood up and walked towards the front of the stage. "What?" Blaine stood up as well. "Wait; are you expecting us to be friends again?" Quinn asked. "Why not?" Blaine inquired. "Because people will find it weird and… we're not kids anymore. We've changed." Quinn reasoned. Blaine gave a confused look. Why was it that his long lost childhood friend who he thought had been long forgotten, but now was reunited with, didn't want to be friends again. "That doesn't matter. We can still be friends or we can be re-acquainted like we are doing so right now before I dropped this revelation bomb on us." Blaine retaliated. "You don't understand. And wait- why _did_ you then decide to drop the revelation bomb on us?" Quinn requested. "Because it was such big news! I had to tell it or else it'd just be awkward, sensible and general conversation between us and ever since we received our roles, I had some instinct that you reminded me of my past. That you were involved in my past so…I didn't just drop the bomb for no reason" Blaine explained. "Blaine-"Quinn started massaging her right temple. "You've just informed with so many things especially referring to my past. I can't handle this much information so: I need to call it a day" Quinn hopped off the stage and got her bag. 

"Wait, Quinn" Blaine followed her and jumped off the stage as well. "I know this has been a really confusing rehearsal – or should I even call it that – but I just needed you to know it because… you're Lucy" Blaine mentioned. "Not exactly. I _was_ Lucy but now I'm Quinn. Blaine, you have to let it go. That was the past" Quinn started walking up the stairs. Blaine was losing her. He bit his lip until he came up with an idea. "Wait" Quinn turned around again and looked at Blaine. He jogged up the stairs and stood on the step below her. "I heard you were bullied and judged quite a lot when you got pregnant at this school. With me back at the other school before Dalton, I got bullied about my sexuality while I was doing music related things." Blaine pointed out. "Okay. Why are you telling me this?" Quinn inquired. "We've been through the same situation so-" Blaine extended his hand towards Quinn. "I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you. I really think we can be friends" Quinn's whole face expressed complete bewilderment. "What are you going on about?" Quinn questioned. Blaine dropped his hand. "If Blake and Lucy got a chance to become friends, why can't we?" Quinn's confusion slowly morphed into a smile. Quinn realized what he had just done. He applied the same reasoning of why the kid versions of them became friends. "Okay, so we're not Blake or Lucy. We're just Blaine and Quinn. We can be friends despite our history. We can just forget about the history" Blaine clarified. "Okay fine! Let's be friends as our current selves" Quinn reacted. Blaine grabbed Quinn's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you then Quinn. We're now friends. You can leave now" Quinn shook his hand as well and she let it go to head up the stairs again. "Bye Blaine" Quinn was soon up to the door and turned the corner to leave. 

Blaine lied though. He only used that 'friends' thing to keep track of them together. He still was determined to have Quinn come to terms with the past. He wanted her to still embrace the Lucy side of her because there was something special between them when they were kids. This just moved everything back to square one for him. But he was working on it. Blaine was focused on getting Lucy Quinn Fabray back.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to know each other

**Chapter 6: Getting to know each other**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Hello again. I apologize for the delay but I am really pissed because it's taken me hours trying to get the format I wanted but no! It doesn't want to work so I had to format it in a crap way. I'm really sorry then.

This is the first musical performance I'm putting in and if you can see, I name the chapters after the songs so anyway. I am making it different of how the musical performance is put: instead of just the _lyrics_, I'll have before the lyrics the [actions] that's going along with the performance so it's as if it's a performance on the show so hopefully it works. Anyway, enjoy!

P.S The way I wanted to format it was that the actions would be beside the lyrics so the lines correspond. If anyone knows how to format it this way: please PM me because it'd be a huge help!

P.P.S The numbers on the lines with the choruses just tries to match up the particular actions with the lines because the gaps don't really help.

* * *

><p>Nowadays, Blaine seemed heavy in thought. This situation between him and Quinn was hard to sort. It was clear that Quinn didn't want to mention anything about the past so it made it more difficult for Blaine. It was also hard to balance rehearsing and dealing with Quinn with hanging with Rachel: his own girlfriend. He felt really bad that he had been focusing on Quinn (A past friend) more than Rachel but he had to follow his mission to find Lucy. He had an instinct that Rachel would understand. After all, it was just friends he was after with Quinn. <p>

No. He was lying. He was lying to the universe and himself. Even though he had a girlfriend already, he had to admit to himself that he had…possible attraction and romantic feelings for Quinn or maybe it were actually for Lucy. Yet, the feelings were on a minor scale. (Or so he thought) He found it lucky that Quinn didn't bring up a question about why he kissed her. It all seemed complicated to him. Ever since he first met Lucy, he was a kid and he didn't exactly have romantic feelings but possibly 'crush' feelings despite her appearance. Like he pointed out, he and Lucy connected due to the fact they were going through the same problems. Also, when Blaine moved to WMHS, it originally was to pursue Rachel's heart but since he was still single at the start and didn't know or recognize much people, he remembered spotting a blonde haired girl that caught his interest. He also saw her in the glee club and as it turned out, it was Quinn. So he was torn, did he like her for Quinn or Lucy? It was that complicated. It was as if Quinn had two identities and he had a liking towards both of them. It truly did Blaine's head in. 

It was already the afternoon glee club meeting and Blaine was still contemplating about Quinn. Rachel sat next to him. "Hey Blaine. I haven't seen you since last week's glee lesson rehearsal. We haven't had our…special Friday night sessions in 4 weeks" Rachel started. By Friday night sessions, she meant the nights of one Blaine would come over to Rachel's house to watch random musical movies. They especially would watch the classics and recite lines together and Blaine realized he had been missing those sessions. "I'm sorry Rachel. I've just been… bogged down with rehearsals and family stuff. I'm really sorry" Blaine apologized. "Oh it's alright. We can try this Friday but…I understand that you're a busy star for the musical so, I won't stop you" Rachel responded. "Naw, Rachel, you're also a busy star. You always are a star. Especially to me. I wish as well that you were Sandy." Blaine mentioned. If Rachel was Sandy, things would be so much easier for him for so many reasons. Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand to convey her appreciation of Blaine's comment. He held her hand tight as well and gazed at her. 

It ended though when he saw in the corner of his eye: Quinn. Luckily Rachel had already started talking to Tina who was sitting next to her. Quinn sat behind Blaine and he did his best to try and focus on Rachel but Quinn was distracting. "Hey Blaine. What's up?" Quinn leaned forward and greeted him. "Um, hey" He quickly glanced at her then turned all the way around to face the front. "Hey Quinn" Rachel even turned around to greet Quinn. It started a light conversation between them and Blaine sat still listening. He found it very weird for his girlfriend and _friend who was_a girl talk. He wasn't sure if he could identify the difference between them due to his position. Quinn held onto his shoulder to mention something "Oh and we have personal rehearsals for the whole week" Blaine nodded in response. It was going to be hard yet again for him. 

The next couple of rehearsals involved Blaine playing the charade of friends with Quinn. They soon enough got to page 77 through a month of rehearsals. That was also a month of Blaine's charade and his feelings had somehow amplified. It was difficult to contain himself especially around Quinn. He had to let out all the romantic feelings on Rachel but then again, it felt phony to him. On some weekends, he actually visited Quinn to rehearse and they once went out to watch a movie. His heart felt like it was a date but his head said it was just a friendly outing. 

One rehearsal afternoon, he enters the auditorium to find Quinn set up with everything. She plays scales on the piano as Blaine comes down the stairs. He places his bag on the seat next to Quinn's. He hops onto the stage. "So what scene are we doing today?" Blaine asked. "I don't know" Quinn scratched her head. "It's Friday afternoon and for some reason, I'm feeling more tired than usual" She dropped her hand and looked up at Blaine. "Yea, I know. But don't worry, it's the weekend" Blaine replied. She shuffled off the piano seat and got the scripts off the piano giving the one to Blaine. Quinn first sat down on the ground and leaned against the piano seat. "It was page 77 I think we were up to" Blaine commented as he followed and sat down beside Quinn. They both flipped the pages of the script. Quinn yawned. "Do you want to do rehearsals on Sunday at my house again?" she suggested. "Um, I'm not sure. I think I had plans with Rachel this Sunday but I can move it to next weekend or something" Blaine answered. "Oh no! No, it's alright. You stick with your plans with Rachel. It's okay. We'll just do weekend rehearsals next week." Quinn defended. "Don't worry. Rachel will understand" Blaine added. Quinn shook her head. "Look, it's just one rehearsal. You go spend the weekend with Rachel." Blaine had to admit that he _did want to_ spend time with Quinn more than Rachel (As terrible as that sounds). "Okay. Thanks. If you insist" Blaine replied. "It's fine. After all, that's what friends are for" She told that to him in simplicity as she lifted a page of the script. Blaine couldn't help but wish she didn't mention that sentence. He stared at her until he looked back down to the script. Suddenly, Quinn leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder while holding the script. He only moved his eyes upwards realizing what she was doing.

* * *

><p>*Music cues. Most moments of action in slow motion<p>

[Blaine holds his script as if reading it.  
><span>He peers at Quinn in the corner of his eye<span>  
><span>leaning on his shoulder. Her talking is<span>  
><span>inaudible]<span>

Blaine_: I call you and you call me  
>It's funny how we get on so easily <em>_  
>We're just friends aren't we <em>_  
>You've got yours, I've got mine <em>_  
>And friends are all we ever could be<em>

* * *

><p><span>[Switches to a hallway which Blaine is walking along]<span>  
><span>[He glances at Quinn who is at her locker]<span>  
><span>[Tina and Brittany following in background]<span>  
><span>{4}<span>  
><span>{5}<span>  
><span>{6}<span>  
><span>{7}<span>  
><span>[Switches to classroom]<span>  
><span>[Blaine stares at Quinn and she soon lifts her head up to<span>  
><span>look and smile at him.]<span>  
><span>{11}<span>  
><span>{12}<span>  
><span>{13}<span>  
><span>[Tina and Brittany]<span>

_(But) We're getting to know each other __  
>A little too well<em>_  
><em>Backing vocals (Tina and Brittany)_:__  
>(Getting to know each other)<br>(A little too well)  
><em>Blaine: _We're starting to show our feelings  
>And people can tell<br>(Ooh, people can tell) __  
>Ev'ry time that your eyes meet mine <em>_  
>I light up like a neon sign <em>_  
>Yes, we're getting to know each other<br>A little too well...  
>(Getting to know each other) <em>_  
>(A little too well...)<em>

* * *

><p><span>[Switches to cafeteria. Blaine sitting with Rachel and <span>  
><span>Quinn who are talking. Quinn soon stands up and<span>  
><span>leaves]<span>  
><span>[Rachel looks up at Blaine and half smiles at him<span>  
><span>then looks back down to her food. He glances at Quinn<span>  
><span>who is just exiting the cafeteria]<span>

_We have lunch ev'ry now and then__  
>And I find myself humming love songs <em>_  
>Again and again... <em>l_  
>Too many nights I'm workin' 'till ten <em>_  
>And I hope that you know <em>_  
>That It's hopeless to go on when... <em>

* * *

><p><span>[Switches to him sitting in choir room front seats<span>  
><span>staring again at Quinn as she's reading the script]<span>  
><span>[Tina and Brittany singing the line behind him]<span>  
><span>{4.}<span>  
><span>{5}<span>  
><span>[Rachel browses at Blaine and Quinn then looks back<span>  
><span>down]<span>  
><span>{8}<span>  
><span>[Quinn simply gazes up at him]<span>  
><span>[She raises an eyebrow and smiles teasingly]<span>__  
><em>_

_We're getting to know each other __  
>A little too well <em>_  
>(Getting to know each other) <em>_  
>(A little too well)<br>We're starting to show our feelings  
>And people can tell <em> _  
>(Ooh, people can tell) <em>_  
>Ev'ry time that your eyes meet mine<br>I light up like a neon sign__  
>Yes, We're getting to know each other <em>_  
>(Getting to know each other)<br>_Blaine and Tina/Brittany: _(A little too well...)_

* * *

><p>The sound of the bell brings Blaine back to reality and the normal speed of time. Everyone stands up and starts packing and leaving. He slung his bag on his back while conversing with Rachel again. He suddenly feel time slow down again as he caught sight of Quinn exiting through the doorway and waving bye to him. "Blaine. Blaine?" He shook his head to look back at Rachel who called him. "Um, let's go" They both walked out the choir room. Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked together but Blaine wasn't in the moment. His mind was engulfed with thought about Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: Getting to know each other by Ariel Rivera

Yes, I know it's an old, filo song but whenever I hear it, I thought I could apply it to one of my fanfics and it turns out it works with this fanfic so yay! Plus, it's good to pay homage to old songs.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Haven't met you yet

**Chapter 7: Just haven't met you yet**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

It's another musical performance so here we go again. Don't worry, the next 3 chapters will have content afterwards. I'm only saying that because I'm disappointed that my format of writing musical performances doesn't work but anyway: enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Blaine returned to school the following day, he was still in the same contemplative state. He somehow got through yesterday hanging with Rachel. He made an observation though that Rachel was kissing him a lot more than usual. It wasn't exactly bad (For him) but there seemed to be something suspicious. He hoped that Rachel hadn't noticed his 'liking' for Quinn but he just went along with Rachel's actions.<p>

The school day went fast and Blaine quickly went to the auditorium for the afternoon's rehearsal. Mr Schuester had requested for him and Quinn to sing a duet together for tomorrow's glee lesson. Blaine felt it was half exciting and lucky yet half bad and insecure. He really did want to sing with Quinn considering his slight feelings but then again, Rachel would start questioning. Although, he walked onto the stage with the perfect, lovely yet innocent song of a suggestion that he could sing with Quinn. Quinn arrived a few minutes later. "Hey" Blaine greeted. Quinn smiled in response. She placed her bag on the front row of seats and hopped onto the stage with the scripts. "You might want to put those away for today" Blaine proposed. "Why? Is Mr Schue here?" Quinn questioned. "No but what we have to do instead still involves Mr Schue since he requested for us to do this particular action" Blaine had handed Quinn 2 sheets of paper printed with lyrics. "Particular action" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows but hadn't looked at the papers yet. Blaine paused. "We have to sing a duet tomorrow to showcase our voices together so far especially for the musical" Quinn's face relaxed and she nodded. "Did Mr Schue request any duet for us to sing in particular?" Quinn asked. "Nope. I came up with a choice of song and I'm pretty excited to sing it" Blaine continued. Quinn finally looked at the sheet of paper with the title of the song printed. "Huh. Appropriate song much?" Quinn stated. "Well, it applies to our friendship I guess so this song is just light and dandy" Blaine replied. Quinn smiled in understanding. "Shall we?" Blaine gestured to the piano. Quinn nodded and headed towards the piano. Brad the pianoman joined them as well. The first notes played on the piano and Quinn and Blaine leaned against the piano together.

[Blaine and Quinn sing their lyrics on the paper  
><span>while leaning against the piano. Occasionally<span>  
><span>glancing at each other]<span>

Blaine: _I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
><em>Quinn: _I've broken my heart so many times_  
><em>I stopped keeping track<br>_B: _Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
><em>Q:_ I get all worked up, then I let myself down  
><em>B: _I tried so very hard not to lose it  
><em>Q: _I came up with a million excuses  
><em>B:_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

* * *

><p><span>[Switches to glee choir room where they are singing<span>  
><span>in front of the glee club. They stroll towards each other<span>  
><span>as they sing their lines.<span>  
><span>Then meet up in the middle singing the same line]<span>_  
><em>Both: _And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
><em>Q: _You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
><em>B: _And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
><em>Both: _I just haven't met you yet_

* * *

><p><span>[They both sit on a piano seat in front of the piano. Quinn slowly slides to the edge<span>  
><span>Blaine slides over to Quinn quickly which pushes her off slightly.<span>  
><span>She stands up to stroll to the other side of the seat<span>  
><span>Blaine spins off the chair as Quinn sits back down.<span>  
><span>Blaine moves to the side of Quinn, takes her hand and spins her while standing up}<span>  
><em><br>_Q: _I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
><em>B: _I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
><em>Q:_Wherever you are  
><em>B: W_henever it's right  
><em>Both: _You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

* * *

><p><span>[They slowly go around the piano<span>  
><span>going after each other]<span>  
><span>(3)<span>

B: _And I know that we can be so amazing  
><em>Q: _And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
><em>B: _And now I can see every possibility_

* * *

><p><span>[The both of them dance spinning in and out while<span>  
><span>keeping their hands together]<span>  
><span>(3)<span>  
><span>(4)<span>  
><em><br>And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
><em>B: _You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
><em>Q: _And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

* * *

><p><span>[They both go through the glee club<span>  
><span>in their seats singing to them and<span>  
><span>getting them to stand up]<span>  
><span>(4)<span>_  
><em>Both: _They say all's fair  
>In love and war<br>But I won't need to fight it  
>We'll get it right and we'll be united<em>

* * *

><p><span>[They all dance around to the beat.<span>  
><span>Blaine with Rachel, Quinn with Puck]<span>

[The glee club dance around them. Quinn is stepping her way towards Blaine  
><span>Blaine is doing the same<span>  
><span>They meet together in the middle]<span>_  
><em>Q: _And I know that we can be so amazing  
><em>B: _And being in your life is gonna change me  
><em>Q; _And now I can see every single possibility_

* * *

><p><span>[Blaine keeps hold of Quinn's hand and spins her again<span>  
><span>she spins inwards towards him<span>  
><span>they sway side to side as Blaine keeps hold of her. They look at each other while doing so<span>  
><span>They stop and Blaine spins her outwards again]<span>  
><em><br>_B: _And someday I know it'll all turn out  
><em>Q: _And I'll work to work it out  
><em>Both: _Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
>Than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

* * *

><p><span>[The glee club dance again: especially the couples<span>  
><span>Blaine and Quinn go back to their other partners from earlier<span>  
><span>They look at each other while singing the line<span>  
><span>They let go of their partners to meet in the middle again]<span>_  
><em>Both: _Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<em>

* * *

><p><span>[They step in a circle around each other during the music and singing their lines]<span>

The glee club sway while singing the back vocal line  
><span>Blaine stops stepping and sings the line to Quinn<span>  
><span>Everyone is singing except for Rachel who is half smiling<span>  
><span>Quinn strolls towards him and they finish in position looking at each other while his hand is around her waist]<span>  
>B: <em>I just haven't met you yet<br>_Q: _Oh, promise you, kid  
>To give so much more than I get<br>_Glee club: _I said love, love, love, love  
>Love, love,<br>_B: _(I just haven't met you yet)  
><em>GC: _Love, love, love, love  
>Love, love<br>_Both: _I just haven't met you yet_

Everyone applauded and clapped as Blaine and Quinn finished the last note. They kept hold of their position and Blaine couldn't help but enjoy the moment of them together but he realized something that he hoped no one else could see: Quinn's beauty, sweetness, voice, smile, eyes and whole being : he always found them appealing but now, he was falling for them. He was falling in love with Quinn. The 'minor feelings' had gotten the better of him and all he wanted to do right now was keep hold of Quinn. Yet, she had already parted from him to happily hi five some of the glee members. Blaine stayed gazing at her even when Rachel had come up and hugged him. He was officially in love with Quinn/Lucy Fabray.

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: Just haven't met you yet by Michael Buble

If Blaine/Darren and Quinn/Dianna actually sang this, it'd be so freaking cute. Hope you enjoyed the cute performance.


	8. Chapter 8: I love you once

**Chapter 8: I love you once**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>

I am deeply sorry fellow readers. I think I was on a complete writer's block. I was having trouble writing this chapter but I figured it out so here it is finally: the next chapter. I am so sorry. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still trying to figure things out. He thought he had feelings for Quinn but he had to take a step back and think for sure. Was it for Quinn? Or was it for Lucy? This frustrated him. He (as Quinn referred) couldn't let go of the fact that Lucy was a completely different person and part of Quinn but now things have changed. She's changed. He tried to figure out why he kept seeing Quinn as Lucy. For starters, her appearance and physicality was different. She had grown and slightly changed while being in WMHS which meant the image of Lucy was fading away. But to Blaine, her hidden sweetness, her smile and her eyes still had that hint of Lucy. He had to stop. The universe and Quinn herself were contributors of him knowing that he had to just stop and get over this dilemma before things got bad. <p>

Rehearsals were still normal and in order for the two of them and Blaine did his best to focus entirely on the musical. Quinn found things to be normal except for three particular times when she caught Blaine's glance when she looked up but then he would face downwards. Maybe he was staring but why was it in an... embarrassed or cliché way? By the 3rd time, she was concerned. "Blaine, is something wrong?" Blaine gulped as he realized he was being caught. He didn't know himself of why he was staring longingly at Quinn. It could be those...feelings but no. He already clarified to himself that it was for Lucy. Right? Blaine finally looked up to see Quinn's pretty - no - simply concerned face. "N-Nothing's wrong Quinn" Blaine mumbled. She kept her gaze on him which he was becoming conscious of. 

"He's starting to become weird again" Quinn thought. For all the past rehearsals, they've gone from strangers to general acquaintances to realizing they knew each other to now friends. It was truly awkward that Blaine was part of her past but she didn't really want a reminder of that time. Blaine looked up again trying to act natural of her concern. "Look, I'm fine. Don't mind me. Just…I'm okay Luce – I mean – Quinn" She couldn't help but react in slight bitterness or…disgust at hearing that name again. Blaine saw this and knew he was making her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. It's messing up a lot in my head" He apologized. Quinn nodded in slight apology as well since she had quickly acted as if offended but understood that everyone had a lot on their mind. 

"It's fine. I know you just said it accidentally" Quinn responded "Said what?" Blaine had blanked out already in panic. "You know…my name. Well, my old name" She disappeared into an awkward mutter. Blaine could see that Quinn deeply disliked her past and was traumatized badly. He had an urge to wonder why she was running away so far from the past and truth. Sure it was kind of obvious but then again, it wasn't. There was more. "I guess you don't like to be called that. Not even by your family" Blaine stated. Quinn nodded and cleared her throat while hoping to move away from this topic but Blaine was determined even though it could mean the cost of being general friends. 

"Why do you want to forget so badly about you being Lucy?" Blaine enquired. Quinn inhaled then exhaled and exchanged a look that made it seem as if she was expecting that question. Or maybe it was unpleasantness at the further talk about her past. "I don't know if I want to forget it but one thing I know is that I hated it. It was the darkest part of my life. It was the worst thing to happen to me other than sleeping with Puck" Blaine just stared at Quinn and was pleased that this discussion went off to a good start. "That's the thing though. Not only was it the worst thing to happen but it was a major part of my life. It's not necessarily a mistake but I think I learned from it" Quinn was still looking outwards to the auditorium space. "I know what you're thinking though. This learning process...it's kinda questionable. I mean, the way I learned was that...I had to change myself. I changed everything about me and I guess I deserted my past and especially being Lucy. I guess on some levels, I do want to forget badly about being Lucy Fabray" Quinn concluded. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. For Quinn, it felt slightly nice to let out some of the heavy, dark load that was kept in her mind. It was refreshing for her. Blaine was also finding it nice for her to reveal some of these things but there was a need for further exploration. 

"But isn't Lucy just a name? What's so bad about being called by that?" Blaine questioned. "It isn't just a name Blaine. It...was an entire identity. An entire memory and being called that name just links me back to my earlier school days. It's a bit weird coming from you saying that a name is just a name because weren't you the one that recognized and identified me as Lucy? Lucy is identified as a memory of your life so...it isn't just a name" Quinn proclaimed. "Then why are you referring to yourself in third person by name?" Blaine asked. "Because I'm not that person anymore Blaine. Sure Lucy is an identity and it may seem like a contradiction with me still calling by name but...it still applies that Lucy is an identity of mine but...I'm just not her. I'm Quinn" She continued. "No. Quinn, I'm trying to help you do something. I'm trying to help you come to terms about you as Lucy. Yes that is who I recognize and identify you as and I know that deep down inside, you're still Lucy" Blaine countered. Quinn shook her head and stood up. She was trying to make Blaine come to terms that she WASN'T Lucy. "Blaine, don't make me repeat myself" She walked away around the piano. "Don't make me repeat myself as well. I know you are Quinn Fabray but you are also Lucy. You can't just single out that part of you Quinn. You're not staying true to who you are" Blaine reasoned. 

"But the main thing about being Lucy was that she was fat, she had red hair and had glasses. Do you want me to go back to being that so I can just be Lucy? No, that will be ridiculous to do Blaine" Quinn argued. He lightly scoffed before stating. "Do you know the old saying: Beauty is only skin deep" He paused and let it sink into Quinn. "That's all you corporate with identity: appearance. You need to start seeing past that. Have you heard of inner beauty? That's what I saw when I first met you as Lucy. I saw deep down that you were sweet, nice and suffering the same pains as me. That's why we became friends. Well, that's what I know for sure about you. I became friends with you because you had great inner beauty and heart" Blaine shared. 

This was a very serious and intent discussion happening between them. Never did Quinn think she'd have this conversation with anyone especially Blaine who came across first as the guy from Dalton and the Warblers and Rachel's boyfriend but since this musical started, she discovered he was more than that. He really was getting her to open up and reveal so much personal information. Quinn had to ask the reason why he was doing this. 

"I have a question for you then Blaine: why do you so badly...want me to be Lucy?" Blaine sighed before replying. "I don't know for sure if I want you to be Lucy but…now that I think about it, on some levels, I think I do because it's part of who you are and that's how I know you on an extent. I am in love with you that way" Quinn was alarmed and looked up rapidly at Blaine's comment. "I mean - I love you that way. I mean - I loved you that way. As Lucy" He corrected. Blaine realized in delay as well that he let slip the phrase 'Am in love with you' or 'I love you' unintentionally which he suddenly hoped Quinn wouldn't misinterpret and find out about his hidden confusing feelings. He didn't know for sure if he was actually in love with Quinn and plus, he didn't want to slip it out yet. Quinn's face started to descend in alarm and nodded at the sensible correction. Blaine exhaled in relief at the recovery. 

Before they knew it, their hour was up "Well Blaine, I guess thanks for having this...talk with me. I guess it's needed for our...friendship" Quinn was walking off the stage already to go to her bag. She threw her bag over her shoulder and gave a last look to Blaine "I have to go now. It's already past 4:30 so I'll see you tomorrow" She waved him goodbye. "I'll see you later...Quinn" As soon as she was gone, Blaine bit his lip and slapped his head at his stupidity. Why did he have to let slip of his possible feelings? Why hasn't he figured out his feelings? Why was everything so confusing for him? It'd have to be figured out in a matter of time and he hoped it'd be soon.


	9. Chapter 9: I love you twice

**Chapter 9: I love you twice**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>**  
><strong>

Hey again! I'd just like to say that I hope things aren't getting too repetitive or boring for you guys but after the next chapter: I promise you things will get much more interesting. After all, Blaine is still figuring out things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This is my longest chapter I think.

* * *

><p>It was now becoming a vicious cycle in Blaine's mind. All that was being processed in his mind was:<p>

Quinn. Lucy. Glee Club. Musical. Rachel. Quinn. Lucy.

It just continuously replayed in his head but he wanted things to get cleared up. Blaine was still pondering on his feelings and was still feeling stupid for letting slip the possibility and thought. Though it was meant to be out of context, it was still foolish to mention. Especially to her since it seemed that she had interpreted and unlocked the meaning behind. He needed to talk with Rachel to try and get his head clear but (as terrible as it sounds) it felt like a chore to him. It was getting difficult to be around her or talk with her especially with Quinn nearby. Why did things need to be so complicated? 

Blaine went through the day normally and went to the rehearsal after school. He entered first with no one else there until Quinn came in after a couple of minutes. They greeted each other and sat by the piano. "Mr Schue said he's coming today" Quinn stated. Blaine nodded and waited silently for him to come. It was better for them to not have a personal rehearsal especially after the intense discussion they had on Tuesday. 

They had singing exercises and practised the first 3 songs. There wasn't any personal interaction between Blaine and Quinn as they were on separate sides of the piano with Mr Schue at the end between them. Blaine was still thinking about how Quinn was on the whole Lucy issue hoping she had started feeling fine on the problem. He also felt the need to clarify something but it'd have to wait until the rehearsal finished. By the time they ended the 3rd song; Mr Schue praised them and packed up everything for them to leave. Quinn and Blaine waved Mr Schuester bye and walked side by side up the stairs and out the auditorium. They were still walking the same way through the hallway together until he broke the silence. 

"By the way, when I said at the last rehearsal that I loved you that way as Lucy, it doesn't mean I don't love you – I mean – like you this way as Quinn as well. You're…still great as Quinn" Blaine added. This time, Quinn didn't react that much at Blaine's comment but he was kicking himself internally again for making a slip up. She tried to not focus on the 'love' part which she couldn't help but be mindful of now since the last rehearsal but she knew Blaine was just trying to help her. To help her understand about herself and her past. She found it nice of him to do so because nobody – especially herself – would do the job. They turned a corner along the hallway. "Thanks Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh hey, there's Finn and Rachel" 

Blaine's deep attention to Quinn was diverted as soon as he heard 'Finn and Rachel' in the same sentence. What was he doing with Rachel? He knew about their past and couldn't help but be suspicious about him hanging near Rachel. As much as Finn and Blaine acted as team-mates or friends around everyone and Rachel, they still secretly felt as threats and wary of each other especially involving her. Then again, he couldn't blame Rachel or Finn to actually want to contact or communicate because Blaine was being so focused on Quinn. Rachel must've been feeling lonely and Finn could've been taking advantage of the opportunity. Blaine still made his way to Rachel and was wishing to make a defensive yet friendly mark on her in front of Finn. "Hey guys" Blaine interjected. Finn and Rachel looked up and greeted back in response. Blaine swore he saw Finn only half smile with a hint of prejudice towards him but Rachel still kept the same bright, lovely smile for him. "What were you guys talking about?" Blaine snaked his arm around Rachel's hip and saw Finn take notice of it. Quinn walked towards the trio as well and Blaine felt slightly negligent for ditching and forgetting about her so quickly. She still smiled and happily conversed with them. 

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked. "Oh I was just asking the same thing" Blaine mentioned. "Well, Finn was helping me in the library to create posters for the musical. As much as it is still pretty far till opening night, we just felt aspired to create a poster for possibly early promotion purposes" Rachel answered. They all nodded in understanding but Blaine was still keeping a firm eye on Finn trying to find if there was anything between the lines that could've happened. "What about you guys? Did you have a rehearsal or something?" Finn questioned. "Oh yea, it was the same-old" Blaine commented. "Well exception was... yesterday" Quinn mumbled. Rachel's gaze quickly directed towards Quinn who now was being like Blaine wondering what could've happened. Finn also detected her change of attention and smugly used it to his advantage. 

"Have you guys rehearsed kissing scenes or something?" Quinn and Blaine glanced at each other and he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Well, what Quinn meant about yesterday: we just had a serious friendship moment. That's all and about the kissing scenes, we haven't done any" Blaine was in a panic to correct and clarify his position especially to Rachel. "You liar Blaine, we've done one...scene already" Quinn was only meaning to playfully correct Blaine but she suddenly saw Rachel's reaction and slightly regretted bringing it up. The four of them remained silent for a moment and had multiple different reactions. Finn was haughtily enjoying the fact that Blaine may be in trouble with Rachel and that he could spend more time with her. Quinn was feeling quite awkward and it was the same for Blaine and Rachel. Blaine was hoping for Rachel to not take things into wrong account but she furtively was already doing so. It was quite intense and weird for the four of them to be exchanging communication considering their past and current relations. 

"Well, I have to go home now. My mom will be expecting me soon so bye guys" Everyone wanted to get away from this awfully uncomfortable interaction and Quinn was the first to do so breaking the silence. "Yea, I have to get back as well. We'll finish the posters later on Rach. Bye guys" Finn walked a different way as well. That left Blaine and Rachel alone but somewhat skeptical towards each other bearing in mind about hanging with a different particular partner who was a threat. 

"Hey Rach" Blaine neared towards her trying to kiss her but she her face moved to the side a bit which resulted in Blaine just kissing her cheek. They stayed looking at each other until they both started walking down the hallway to exit the school "How was the _rehearsal_?" Blaine couldn't help but notice her emphasis on the word rehearsal. Or maybe it was mockery after finding out the minor detail that Blaine and Quinn had locked lips. "It was fine. The usual stuff happened" Rachel was taken aback. "Oh, I didn't know kissing scenes were part of the agenda" Blaine quietly sighed in exasperation. "That's not what I meant" Rachel just raised an eyebrow. "Sure" He felt the urge to return back the same slight distrust he had as well against her. "Well what about you and _Finn_? Did you do anything else besides making posters?" Rachel scoffed and detected the similar accusation that Blaine was trying to inflict. "Blaine, nothing happened between Finn and me. We were simply just brainstorming about poster thematic ideas. Nothing romantic could spark from that so nothing worrisome for you happened" 

They turned a corner "I didn't say I was worried. All I was asking was if you and Finn did anything else neutral" Blaine stated. "Oh it was normal and neutral alright. We did nothing beyond what you and Quinn have probably done" Rachel snapped. Blaine couldn't hide his frustration. "Rach, I'm sorry. So what if I've kissed Quinn? You purely know for sure that it's just for the musical-" Rachel suddenly picked up the pace and Blaine jogged a little closer to her and realized a possibility. "Wait that _is_ what you think: right?" Rachel still kept quiet and was taking heavy steps. "Oh my gosh, you're jealous of Quinn!" Blaine added. Rachel was basically stomping. "No. I. am. not" She was talking through gritted teeth. "Look, you're my girlfriend: okay? Quinn isn't. So just stop bashing her and all that. She's my co-star" Blaine was still defending the case of him and Quinn being on a platonic level but Rachel was verging onto other territory. 

"Blaine! I thought we went through this already and you agreed so yourself, I was supposed to get the role of Sandy! Nobody else" Rachel disputed. "Well Rachel, sometimes life goes another way and you have to live with it and move on. Quinn deserved the role of Sandy just as much as you did. I would know because I've been working with her and she well suited it. It's not all about you" Blaine was starting to put his friendship and possible feelings for Quinn very much forward and above anything else. That included his relationship with Rachel. She was disgraced by what Blaine was saying and he himself was surprised he had just uttered those words. "You're supposed to be MY boyfriend! Not Quinn's!" Rachel shouted. She started walking quicker again away from Rachel which maddened Blaine. "Rachel! Can we please stop about Quinn? She's just my team-mate and musical partner. Nothing else" He begged to differ in his mind. "Look, I'm not stupid! I've heard and seen your...interaction and _friendship_ with her and it doesn't look very much strictly business. I know there's more! Maybe too much more" Rachel argued. 

Blaine started to remember that he hadn't told anyone including Rachel that he knew Quinn before in his past. He felt the need to bring it up but listening to Rachel's stubborn self at the moment meant that it would be a risk to inform about it. But he had no choice. It was the only way to prove himself clear that there wasn't much romantic stuff going on between them. (Well, in front of Rachel) 

"Rach-"He grabbed her arm to stop Rachel from moving. She reluctantly turned to face him. "Fine. Maybe you are right. I am lying on some levels I guess...about me and Quinn" Rachel immediately jumped to conclusions. "Oh my god. You're...even admitting it! What the hell Blaine!" She was about to hit him but he stopped her in defence by grabbing her other arm. "It's not what you think" He paused still looking into Rachel's scowling face. "Quinn and I aren't exactly _just_ partners for the musical and whatever. We actually...knew each other. A long time ago" Blaine explained. Rachel's face adjusted to some bewilderment at the information coming from Blaine. "It may be hard to believe but we actually went to the same elementary school. That was when she was Lucy and we were both going under some bad circumstances. We were both being bullied and we really connected as friends back then" 

Rachel now had a blank expression that seemed to be going on the borderline of pure surprise or pure disbelief. "That...is an unbelievable story" She uttered it in a monotone so it was hard for Blaine to figure out her sense and complete reaction. "I...know right. I was shocked myself when I found out I knew her before. And we've just been talking a lot lately and I've been helping her –"Rachel revealed what her real reaction was. "No, I meant that this story is so unbelievable that it isn't even true. Not one bit. Way to go so far to cover up!" Blaine figured she wouldn't believe it. 

"I'm not lying. Look, you could even ask Quinn and she'd tell you that we knew each other" Rachel had started walking again and was heading towards the exit. "You have no proof" She sternly affirmed. "I do! Look, didn't this whole school find out who she was before last year. On how she used to look and what her name was before? I wasn't even here and I know about it. I know about it because I realized I recognized her before from my past but it took quite a bit of time to figure it out" Blaine reasoned. "When exactly was the point that you realized you knew her?" Rachel stopped again and returned to him again with her arms folded. "Well, when it was announced that we were the starring roles and first met, up close, I started getting this sense that she reminded me of someone. During those rehearsals to come, it was eating me alive on who she was reminding me of. Then, there was this one particular rehearsal where we got acquainted and it was the one where I saw you outside and as she was saying goodbye, she said that one name that…jolted and snapped everything into place" Blaine responded. "But you shouldn't jump to conclusions Blaine. What if it isn't her?" Blaine shook his head. "Oh I know it's her. I even talked to her about it and she said it was correct but lately, she's wanted to dismiss about her past but I've been getting her to come to terms with it. I'm just giving her a lot of time" 

Rachel wanted it stop. She wanted to stop Blaine and Quinn getting close even if it was simply on a platonic level because she knew Quinn was demeaning and evil. As much as she and Quinn were friendly at times, Rachel always deep down felt that Quinn would turn again. "You're just wasting your time Blaine" Blaine was puzzled by Rachel's remark before she continued. "If you're trying to help her or whatever, she's not going to take it on board. It will be an entire waste of time – your time – and hers as well. Blaine, you have to stop before you get hurt" Blaine was about to take what Rachel said into account but stopped for a moment to try and read between the lines. "Are you just saying that so I'll leave her alone and end our friendship?" Rachel tried to act surprised by the accusation. "Oh…no. No. Of course not. No" She tried to say it in a truthful tone but it was just coming across to Blaine in an opposite and somewhat cynical tone. 

"Yes you are! I can see it all over your face Rach" Blaine insisted. "No. I'm. not" Rachel was getting frustrated as well for her argument not going her way. "Rachel, I've heard about what Quinn has done especially to you before and I can see why you still dislike her but with this whole revelation that I knew who she was before she transformed, I could change her for the better if I can just get the point across of who she was to her. I'm not wasting my time. If you think I am, I don't care because I want to help – no – I need to help her. It's because of her past that she transformed for the worst but I believe I can change her for the better. You just don't understand and you judge her too soon" 

"No, the thing that _I_ understand is that you've been defending her and spending so much time with her when you haven't even taken the time to think about _me_ or even help me! You _knew_ that I was devastated when I found I didn't get the role of Sandy but you were just caught up in your own world of the past to focus on the present which involves _me_ being upset on the fact that I wanted the better alternative ending which would have you and me happily being the leading roles of the musical and being boyfriend and girlfriend but no!" Rachel's shaky voice and glassy eyes showed she was on the brink of crying. "You've forgotten all of that Blaine! And all you talk about it 'Oh, I have a rehearsal with Quinn. Oh, I'm helping Quinn' It's just Quinn, Quinn and Quinn! And don't go telling me off for hanging with Finn when you should take a step back and realize that the only reason I was hanging with Finn was because he was there and you weren't!" Rachel stormed away sobbing and left Blaine at the exit of the school. He knew there was no reason for him in the world to be able to call her back right now and apologize. Blaine would have to leave some space between the two of them for now and find out the remaining answer of whether the damage was done or not.


	10. Chapter 10: I love you thrice

**Chapter 10: I love you thrice**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

Hello again! Finally, the next chapter and as you can probably see, these three past chapters have been relating to each other and whatnot. Anyway, enjoy! And tell me how you guys are finding it so far. Don't be afraid because feedback is great. P.S Watch out for next chapter as it involves the Beatles' songs!

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant for a fight with his current girlfriend to be created. Yet to be honest, Blaine felt that it took his mind off of Quinn for a bit but he didn't like this conflict he was having with Rachel. Sure he was being unfair by hanging with another girl that he may have some feelings for but Blaine still liked Rachel. It was just a distraction or obstacle for him. In actual fact, the labelling of a distraction or obstacle went either way for the two girls in relation to Blaine. Quinn or Lucy filled Blaine's mind and took his attention away of being with Rachel but then again, Rachel was demanding his attention which was sometimes hard work but Quinn was simply nice and effortless which meant he sometimes preferred her company and it proved a slight reason of his 'feelings'. It was becoming confusing again.<p>

It was last period and his last class was with Rachel in geography. He entered the room spotting Rachel at her normal assigned seat: next to his one. It was going to be awkward for them to be sitting next to each other but he swallowed it all up and made his way over. Blaine sat down as Rachel shuffled her chair as far as she could from Blaine. He did the same as well and though it was about one and a half feet distance, they felt so far and disconnected from each other. Both of them wanted to make a move to initiate a conversation. Or maybe it was straight forward an apology. Their teacher finally entered the room greeting the class. "Alright, roll call first" she mentioned.

One by one, their classmates responded to notify their presence during roll call. Everyone's voice was drained and tired due it being last class of the day but Blaine and Rachel's voices were quite gloomy due to the result of the two of them. It was killing both of them especially Rachel to be separated. The teacher continued with their class while Blaine and Rachel continued staring straight ahead at far ends of the table. Silence remained between them but they both wanted to talk to each other badly and apologize. After the teacher handed out sheets and returned to her desk, Blaine and Rachel immediately broke into whispers and chorused in apologies and reasons.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" She shook her head and talked over. "No, I'm sorry Blaine. I just over-reacted-"Blaine also replied over her. "No. I haven't been treating you right. I've been ignoring you quite a lot so I'm really sorry" They stopped talking over each other realizing and seeing how intently remorseful they were after their fight. Blaine and Rachel smiled again as they linked their hands together under the table. "Look, I'm sorry about me being so mean, critical and judgemental about Quinn. I wasn't thinking right and I'm sorry" They heard hushes from the front but continued talking in lower volume. "I'm sorry I've firstly been so caught up. I wasn't thinking right either and I was really upsetting you" Blaine squeezed Rachel's hand and they grinned due to the happiness that was back again. They were both going through a rough patch (Blaine going through a confusing mess in his mind) but they got through it and were fine again. They both leaned in towards each other since they needed and wanted to kiss but were cut off by their teacher.

"Miss Berry. Mr Anderson" They stopped moving and slowly pulled away. "You may think that you can hide in the back of the classroom without my attention but I know you're there. I understand your lovey-dovey romantic tendencies to want to perform a public display of affection but as you know, this is a private classroom and I suggest you do that business in the public outside" Rachel was blushing from embarrassment and Blaine was annoyed at their teacher's mockery. They sat facing straight forward but with their hands interlinked still. The teacher looked back down after causing that embarrassing scene. Blaine playfully winked at Rachel to convey the message that they'd kiss for real afterwards. He was happy to know that he had been able to fix things again with Rachel since he was close to causing damage. Yet, Quinn was entering and filling his mind up again which knew that he would have to fix the Quinn/Lucy situation to avoid such a similar circumstance of a fight that happened with him and Rachel.

As soon as the bell rang, the class rushed out while Blaine and Rachel exited near the back of the crowd with their hands linked together. Rachel and Blaine sauntered along the hallway as the rest of the other students were darting everywhere and emptying out the hallways. As soon as they turned the corner to the way leading to Rachel's locker, they shared a kiss. An ultimate kiss that expressed how refreshing it was for them to have made it through that rough patch and they were basically longing to kiss each other. Possibly like never before. It lasted for a long sweet moment in a tight embrace. Their lips fit perfectly together. They parted millimeters away soon enough but their heads were in a daze from the lovely avid fulfillment. Blaine and Rachel remained though in their embrace. "Do you want me to come over later on or something?" He asked. "Oh no. I unfortunately can't today because I have to go out with my dads later on" Rachel replied. "Plus, I know you have a rehearsal with Quinn. After all, it's Friday" Blaine had entered a romantic daze as well that he had nearly forgotten about Quinn. "I can blow that off if you want" This was wrong of him to be so into Rachel again when he knew those voices of questioning feelings for Quinn were still existent. "No. That would be wrong. You should go. I'm completely fine with that because Quinn needs your help and that's your mission anyway so, go to the rehearsal" Rachel insisted. It truly was a change of heart that this fight brought. Blaine smiled and agreed before locking lips with Rachel again. It sent a warm feeling buzzing through his mind and body. It seemed like forever that he had felt this with Rachel but it was revived again.

Before heading into the rehearsal, Blaine thought of using a different uptake on Quinn to find out if his communication of helping her open up has taken effect. He entered and Quinn was already there. She greeted him and he placed his bag on the front seats before hopping onto the stage and beginning his new uptake. "Hey Luce" He looked over at Quinn for her reaction and she took it normally. He didn't spy any bitterness on her face as it remained the same smiling. Blaine was satisfied so far and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Alright, let's do this thing!"

They went along with their normal rehearsal and Blaine made sure to keep name dropping 'Lucy' towards Quinn who surprisingly seemed to be acting normal towards it. Yet, she finally reacted halfway through the rehearsal. "Wait Blaine –"He looked up to see Quinn with a flustered face. "I'm really sorry but...can you please stop calling me Lucy. I'm becoming irritated again." "But whatever happened to being comfortable as Lucy? I've told you already what I feel about you as Lucy and I thought we'd already gotten over this" Blaine clarified. "Well turns out, maybe I haven't" Quinn stated. Blaine shook his head. "I've told you multiple times already, you have to accept and love yourself for what's in the inside. Especially, you have to love the part of you that is Lucy" Blaine mentioned.

"But that's the thing!" Quinn hit the piano in frustration. "How can I? How can I like myself or that part of me when nobody does? Nobody and no one ever has, does or will love that part of me" Quinn added. But Blaine was indifferent. Why was she so oblivious and difficult to love herself and especially Lucy? He neared towards her before softly answering "I do" She just looked at him through glassy eyes that showed she was on the verge of tears. "I was the one who liked that part of you. Actually, maybe more. I loved that part of you. Always have. I always do and I always will. I love you and Lucy Fabray" A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek as she was affected by Blaine. It counted as a distraction from her reacting to the love part but Blaine was just saying it in safe context. He couldn't help but wonder if he did mean it beyond the situation but focused more on the fact he was helping Quinn.

She sniffed and smiled. "Thanks so much Blaine" She even hugged him which surprised Blaine but he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her as well. They swayed for a couple of moments but Blaine was just enjoying the nice embrace. He pulled in a little tighter taking in all of Quinn. It truly felt warm, pleasant and comforting. This hug just had an ecstasy sense and vibe enchanted over him and he had to admit...he had felt this before. He knew this feeling. Blaine had to let go though as Quinn was wanting to get out of the hug. She backed away and rubbed her eyes clear while sniffing. "Phew, I think I need some tissues" Quinn walked around the piano and jumped off the stage to her bag to get tissues. Blaine stayed staring at her trying to trace the feeling he sensed. He knew this feeling. Heck, he had this feeling just recently but he couldn't put his finger on it. Quinn hopped back on stage with a packet of tissues still in her hand. "Alright, back to work" She uttered.

The rest of the rehearsal seemed normal but Blaine was still running over that feeling. It was hard to do so since he had to act and say the lines well and in the moment along with Quinn. They reached to page 90 and soon packed up and jumped down to their bags. "Well great job today" Blaine commented. "Yep, great rehearsal as usual" Quinn had cheered up again after 10 minutes back into the rehearsal but she truly had a change of heart. "Alright, I'll see you after the weekend" Blaine was about to walk away but Quinn stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Wait, Blaine" He stopped in his tracks especially towards her touch and hold on his wrist. He slowly turned around glancing at his wrist then back at her. "I just wanted to say I truly thank you so much especially for these last couple of days of helping me come to terms about Lucy and all that. Nobody has done that. Ever" She kept hold of him and he stayed gazing at her. "You really are a true friend and person who helps. Thanks for your patience I guess but I really had to let you know about how sweet you are to help me" Quinn placed her hand now on his shoulder. "It's no big problem Quinn. It's okay" She hugged him again this time with her arm around his neck where it was another delay for Blaine to reciprocate.

It was a delay because he felt his heart beating so fast in his chest and he was getting worried that Quinn could feel it pounding hard. Either way, just her endearing look, touch, voice and words caused him to feel such a tantalizing sensation that it made him shake. It also proves relatable to why his heart was beating so fast. Then it hit him. He realized that feeling he sensed back when he was hugging her that first time. Quinn pulled away then said her goodbye and smiled before walking away to the stairs but it was all muffled to him. He was just focusing on the fact he realized what the feeling was. He turns around though to watch her walk up the stairs. As soon as she was gone his heart calmed down to a normal rate but his mind was buzzed with the feeling he now identified. It was love.

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: I love you 123 by Mom's cake

Yea, as mentioned: these past three chapter titles have been used from the song that is by a filopino band. I just can't help but show my 'filoness' but anyway, excuse me. Plus, Darren in real life is half filo so =D Alright, I'll shut up now.


	11. Chapter 11: Blaine's Beatles Bonanza

**Chapter 11: Blaine's Beatles Bonanza**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Hey again guys! It's been a bit of some time since my last update but I can assure you, I ain't gonna ditch this story. I don't have 40 chapters planned for nothing but anyway. To the dear anon who reviewed: thank you and to everybody else who reads this story. I don't think I've thanked enough but anyway, behold the next chapter: VERY BEATLES THEMED! I felt like paying homage to them

* * *

><p>That was it. In Blaine's head, it was finalized. He was in love with Quinn Fabray. No, it didn't matter whether it was for Lucy or for Quinn. It was just a huge distraction for him to try and stop himself from having feelings but he declared victory over his mind. He was simply in love with her. He had feelings for her. He just...wanted her. He wanted to hug her, hold her hand, kiss her, tell her she's beautiful and help her no matter what because she was undergoing some tough realizations and emotional stuff. Blaine was overall crazily in love with Quinn Lucy Fabray. Yet, he had to take into consideration, a complication: Rachel. Everything was still confusing and mixed up. The situation was still out of hand. He truly needed help.<p>

_Blaine: _

_Help! I need somebody,  
>Help!, not just anybody,<br>Help!, you know I need someone, Help!_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_  
><em>I never needed anybody's help in any way.<em>  
><em>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,<em>  
><em>now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors.<em>  
><em>Help me if you can, I'm feeling down,<em>  
><em>and I do appreciate you being 'round.<em>  
><em>Help me get my feet back on the ground,<em>  
><em>won't you please, please help me?<em>

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_  
><em>my independence seems to vanish in the haze.<em>  
><em>But every now and then I feel so insecure,<em>  
><em>I know that I just need you like I've never done before.<em>  
><em>Help me if you can, I'm feeling down<em>  
><em>and I do appreciate you being 'round.<em>  
><em>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,<em>  
><em>won't you please, please help me?<em>

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_  
><em>I never needed anybody's help in any way.<em>  
><em>But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,<em>  
><em>now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors.<em>  
><em>Help me if you can, I'm feeling down<em>  
><em>and I do appreciate you being round.<em>  
><em>Help me, get my feet back on the ground,<em>  
><em>won't you please, please help me,<em>  
><em>help me,<em>  
><em>help me, oh.<em>

* * *

><p>When everybody returned to school after the weekend, Mr Schue couldn't help but move away slightly from Grease for another musical thematic craze: The Beatles. Everybody was still excited to hear the mention of another theme of music so all members were getting in line to perform a Beatles song. The whole craze may have been kicked off by the first performance held by Puck, Sam and even Santana who visited from the TroubleTones.<p>

_Puck: Here come old flattop, he come grooving up slowly  
>He got joo-joo eyeball, he one holy roller<br>Sam: He got hair down to his knee  
>Got to be a joker he just do what he please<em>

_Santana: He wear no shoeshine, he got toe-jam football_  
><em>He got monkey finger, he shoot coca-cola<em>  
><em>All: He say "I know you, you know me"<em>  
><em>One thing I can tell you is you got to be free<em>  
><em>Come together right now over me<em>

_Puck: He bag production, he got walrus gumboot_  
><em>Santana: He got Ono sideboard, he one spinal cracker<em>  
><em>Sam: He got feet down below his knee<em>  
><em>All: Hold you in his armchair you can feel his disease<em>  
><em>Come together right now over me<em>

_[Right!_  
><em>Come, oh, come, come, come.]<em>

_Santana: He roller-coaster, he got early warning_  
><em>Puck: He got muddy water, he one mojo filter<em>  
><em>All (Coming in at a time He say "One and one and one is three"<em>  
><em>Sam: Got to be good-looking cos he's so hard to see<em>  
><em>All: Come together right now over me<em>

_Oh_  
><em>Come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>  
><em>Yeah oh<em>  
><em>Come together<em>  
><em>Yeah come together<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine admittedly wasn't too fond of performing as he excused himself to still focus on Grease (Therefore, Quinn as well). He still enjoyed all the performances and he couldn't help but notice, most of the songs applied to his situation.<p>

Artie performed a beautiful rendition of 'Let it be' which everyone in the glee club admired.

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
>Mother Mary comes to me<br>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
>And in my hour of darkness<br>She is standing right in front of me  
>Speaking words of wisdom, let it be<br>Let it be, let it be  
>Let it be, let it be<br>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

_And when the broken hearted people_  
><em>Living in the world agree<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>For though they may be parted<em>  
><em>There is still a chance that they will see<em>  
><em>There will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Yeah there will be an answer, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Let it be, let it be<em>  
><em>Whisper words of wisdom, let it be<em>

* * *

><p>Even Rachel sweetly serenaded to Blaine which he reacted quite thankfully and appreciative to.<p>

_There were bells on a hill,  
>But I never heard them ringing.<br>No I never heard them at all  
>Till there was you.<br>There were birds in the sky,  
>But I never saw them winging.<br>No I never saw them at all  
>Till there was you.<br>Then there was music, and wonderful roses  
>They tell me,<br>in sweet fragrant meadows  
>of dawn,<br>and you.  
>There was love all around,<br>But I never heard it singing.  
>No I never heard it at all<br>Till there was you._

* * *

><p>But there was one song performance in particular that applied very well and it involved another glee member that Blaine secretly wasn't pleasant with and maybe, this member was performing to send a message. It was none other than Finn.<p>

_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)__  
><em>_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)  
><em>_  
>If you don't take her out tonight,<em>_  
><em>_She's gonna change her mind,__  
><em>_(She's gonna change her mind)__  
><em>_And I will take her out tonight,__  
><em>_And I will treat her kind.__  
><em>_(I'm gonna treat her kind)_

_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)__  
><em>_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)_

_If you don't treat her right, my friend,__  
><em>_You're gonna find her gone,__  
><em>_(You're gonna find her gone)__  
><em>_'cause I will treat her right, and then__  
><em>_You'll be the lonely one.__  
><em>_(You're not the only one)_

_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)__  
><em>_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)__  
><em>_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)_

_I'll make a point__  
><em>_Of taking her away from you, yeah,__  
><em>_(watch what you do)__  
><em>_The way you treat her what else can I do?  
><em>_  
>You're gonna lose that girl.<em>_  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)__  
><em>_You're gonna lose that girl.__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)__  
><em>_You're gonna lose that girl__  
><em>_(Yes, Yes, You're gonna lose that girl)_

* * *

><p>As if to correspond to that undisclosed performance from Finn; Rachel joined in queue again singing 'Across the Universe' that was of course flawless and maybe implying another message.<p>

_Words are flowing out like  
>Endless rain into a paper cup<br>They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe.  
>Pools of sorrow waves of joy<br>Are drifting through my opened mind  
>Possessing and caressing me.<em>

_Jai Guru Deva. Om  
>Nothing's gonna change my world<br>Nothing's gonna change my world  
>Nothing's gonna change my world<br>Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light, which_  
><em>Dance before me like a million eyes,<em>  
><em>They call me on and on across the universe.<em>  
><em>Thoughts meander like a<em>  
><em>Restless wind inside a letter box<em>  
><em>They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.<em>

_Jai Guru Deva. Om_  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life_  
><em>Are ringing through my opened ears<em>  
><em>Inciting and inviting me.<em>  
><em>Limitless undying love, which<em>  
><em>Shines around me like a million suns,<em>  
><em>It calls me on and on across the universe<em>

_Jai Guru Deva._  
><em>Jai Guru Deva.<em>  
><em>Jai Guru Deva.<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna change my world<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt the need to perform something after this cascading and coincidental numbers that had a message of meaning that felt intended. He came into the choir room and became ready to execute a lively, happy number proposed for not only Rachel but Quinn.<p>

_Can't buy me love, love  
>Can't buy me love<em>

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
><em>I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright<em>  
><em>Cos I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love<em>

_I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too_  
><em>I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you<em>  
><em>I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love<em>

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
><em>Can't buy me love, no no no, no<em>

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_  
><em>Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy<em>  
><em>I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love<em>  
><em>Owww<em>

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
><em>Can't buy me love, no no no, no<em>

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_  
><em>Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy<em>  
><em>I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love<em>

_Can't buy me love, love_  
><em>Can't buy me love<em>

It melted his heart at the sight of Quinn being joyful and smiling but he made sure to pay attention to Rachel to hide his ulterior motives.

* * *

><p>After this odd event of relevance to the Beatles; Blaine couldn't help but join the glee club along with the TroubleTones for a final number that everybody free performed without any rehearsal and just pure fun and heart located in the auditorium.<p>

_Everyone:_

_Love, Love, Love.  
>Love, Love, Love.<br>Love, Love, Love._

_Girls: There's nothing you can do that can't be done._  
><em>Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.<em>  
><em>Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.<em>  
><em>It's easy.<em>  
><em>Boys: Nothing you can make that can't be made.<em>  
><em>No one you can save that can't be saved.<em>  
><em>Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.<em>  
><em>It's easy.<em>

_Chorus: Everyone_  
><em>All you need is love.<em>  
><em>All you need is love.<em>  
><em>All you need is love, love.<em>  
><em>Love is all you need.<em>  
><em>Chorus<em>

_Boys: Nothing you can know that isn't known._  
><em>Nothing you can see that isn't shown.<em>  
><em>Girls: Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.<em>  
><em>It's easy.<em>

_All you need is love (All together, now!)_  
><em>All you need is love (Everybody!)<em>  
><em>All you need is love, love. Love is all you need (love is all you need).<em>

In conclusion, this whole reverie like musical experience was quite extraordinary. It especially applied well to his situation of whether to let his feelings be, if his rightful decision would come together anytime soon, if he was going to lose either particular girl and have to go across the universe to wait till he finds out that someone that he finally chooses. After all, love was valuable and couldn't be bought and he needed it while it was there. His situation had to be solved sometime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

Help, Come Together, Let it be, Till there was you, You're gonna lose that girl, Across the universe, Can't buy me love and All you need is love BY THE BEATLES!

That was a fun, short and quick chapter. Hope it wasn't too cheesy for you guys but I found it cool to incorporate the Beatles songs but anyway. I forgot to mention I think that TroubleTones are written to exist during this period of time in the story so it's kind of during early season 3 in glee I guess. Anyway, don't be afraid to tell me how my story has been going so far! Reviews are much appreciated! THANKS GUYS!


	12. Chapter 12: HMWYBSOWOA

**Chapter 12: Hit me with your best shot/one way or another**

After the fun and games before hand of everyone getting along due to the musical rehearsals and the Beatles craze, they split up again and a competition had risen especially in relevance to Sectionals which was a month away. After the early shenanigan of claimed betrayals, everyone had calmed down and finally the glee club and TroubleTones had agreed to a 'friendly' dodgeball game. It was to help ignite the competition spark between both glee clubs and only one could win this match. It was the ultimate game.

Everyone entered the gymnasium in team apparel. New Directions sporting red shirts and shorts while TroubleTones had black clothing. Everyone was quite pumped for the game. Blaine had entered with Rachel and checked for Quinn. She was further near the seats stretching. "I'll just talk to…everyone else" Blaine excused. Rachel nodded and skipped along towards the group of Tina, Puck, Mike, Artie and Rory in another corner.

He walked towards Quinn who smiled as she looked up and saw Blaine. "Hey" Blaine returned a smile. "You all stretched out and all that?" Blaine asked. "I think so. Anyway, it's just a friendly game. I know the others won't be too hard" Blaine was looking at the TroubleTones preparing. "I don't think so" Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" Blaine pointed at them. "You think _that_ is friendly and not hard?"

At that moment, one of the TroubleTones pegged a ball at the wall which released a loud bang of a noise due to the supposed heavy impact. Everyone flinched due to the surprising noise but weren't as affected. "Well, I guess we'll just have to try not in get in her way. But I know that Santana, Brittany and Mercedes won't be so hard hitting" Quinn answered. Blaine was still quite worried and cautious about the other team. "By the way, you sang really well in glee club before. Your performance was quite cute and happy" Quinn complimented.

Blaine looked back and processed what she said in a delayed manner. "Oh yea. Thanks! I just felt the need to perform and not miss out on the fun. You know?" Quinn nodded. "And especially to return a musical favor to Rachel. I knew you were singing especially to her and that's pretty sweet" Blaine took a seat next to her. "I wasn't just singing for her. I was singing for…everyone as well. I mean sure you could say she was…particularly the one…in the receiving end but I dedicate my performances for everyone's enjoyment. That includes you" He wished he could say it was all for her but he had to remain subtle on that. "Alright then" Quinn smiled again. They mildly laughed before another ball had slammed against the wall by another girl from the TroubleTones.

Blaine was startled again and Quinn was ambiguous. "What are they trying to do? Show off?" The girl who threw the ball looked their way and gave an almost cheeky and malicious grin. "I don't think it's going to be as friendly as you think it will be" Blaine added. "But the trio there can't be serious. They are our friends. I know that Finn may have been quite arrogant to them but we really do mean friendly competition. Don't we?" Blaine looked at Quinn whose face was showing some fretful distress. "It's alright Quinn. We'll be fine" Quinn couldn't continue protesting as Finn was calling them for a group huddle. Everyone went into their separate huddles for group tactics.

"Alright, we are going to smash some dodgeballs at them and avoid them as fast as lightning. We can win this guys" Finn was so eager on winning which everyone was agreeing and being influenced by. Blaine could still see Quinn was slightly worried about the morals of this game and he was as well. The TroubleTones seemed to be very serious, threatening and demeaning. "Just cover as much ground guys and try not get hit by or drop the ball. All the good catchers move near the front as defenders and if you others feel afraid, stay near the back if you want" Blaine could say Finn's instructions lacked the proper control and leadership but Finn was purely fervent on winning. He was basically inflicting his personal vendetta against Santana especially on the group. But Blaine remained quiet. "Let's do this guys!" They placed their hands in the middle and dismissed the huddle to spread around in their space.

Blaine needed to quickly check on Quinn. "You alright now?" She nodded in response. "Alright, just be careful out there" Blaine warned. "It'll be fine. I told you already that it's not going to so brutal. They're our friends" Quinn repeated. "Still. Just be careful" Blaine walked away towards the other side leaving Quinn on the front right side of the space. His concern for her was peculiar because she knew things were going to be alright. Yet, Blaine wasn't just a team member. After all that he's made her realize and understand, he was in more connection with her than anybody else yet it had to be examined. Probably later as the dodgeball game and war begun.

* * *

><p><em>Finn: Hit me with your best shot<em>

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Santana: I'm gonna get cha get cha getcha get cha_

_F: Hit me with your best shot fire away_

_S: I'm gonna get cha get cha getcha get cha_

_Santana: One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna get cha get cha get cha get cha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll get ya, I'll get ya_

_Finn: Well you're the real tough cookie with a long history_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

_That's ok let's see how you do it _

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_I'm gonna get cha get cha getcha get cha_

_Hit me with your best shot fire away_

_I'm gonna get cha get cha getcha get cha_

Everyone was frantically jumping up and down and pegging the dodge balls. Quinn looked over at Blaine saving Rachel from a dodge ball but was aware and caught a ball headed for her.

_Finn: You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

_But that's okay, see if I care_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_I'll get right back up on my feet again_

_(that's right)_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_I'm gonna get cha get cha getcha get cha_

_Hit me with your best shot fire away_

_I'm gonna get cha get cha getcha get cha_

_Santana: And if the lights are all out_

Suddenly, members of the glee club were being eliminated after being hit.

_I'll follow your bus down town_

_See who's hanging out_

_Hit me with your best shot fire away_

_I'm gonna get cha get cha get cha get cha_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Hit me with your best shot)  
><em>

_Hit me with your best shot fire away_

_Hit me with your best shot_

* * *

><p>The final moment of the game was Santana pegging a ball very hard towards Finn. He luckily dodged it but it was heading for Quinn. Blaine pushed her out of the way and took the impact.<p>

Everyone circled around Blaine in worry. He stayed on the ground groaning in pain. Rachel rushed in to check on him. "Blaine! Are you alright?" She helped him up and everyone noticed a black eye. The ball had hit Blaine in the eye and he was finding it hard to blink. "Ow. Ow" Blaine repeated. Quinn was still on the floor in shock of the bullet that Blaine took for her. On a lighter level though but still, she was shocked. Finn saw Santana high fiving all the TroubleTones and stormed towards her "Why did you peg it at Blaine?" Santana glared at him. "I wasn't targeting TwinkleToes. I was targeting you but you didn't take the ball so respect to Twinkletoes. Not you" Finn scoffed. "But you just gave him a black eye!" Santana started walking out with the TroubleTones. "RESPECT!" Santana stuck her hand in the air. Finn frowned then got back to the others. Someone already had gotten an ice pack for Blaine and Quinn had joined the circle looking at Blaine. Rachel was helping Blaine hold the ice pack. "Are you dizzy or woozy? Can you see out of your eye? Have you lost your depth perception?" Rachel questioned. "I... I don't know" Blaine answered. The ice started to numb his eye. Finn came forward and kneeled next to Blaine "Dude, why'd you take that ball?" Finn asked. "Well, I just wanted to be a team player. All for fun and sacrifice" Blaine cheerily responded. Quinn swore she saw Blaine look at her when he said sacrifice.

"Good job though and good game guys!" Finn stood up. "Nobody won this game but I'm sure we'll be winning the mash-off now that we're hyped for competition!" Finn continued. Everyone clapped and wooed mildly. "Are you okay to get up?" Rachel asked. "I think so" Blaine answered. He slowly got up with the assistance of Rachel, Sam and Rory. "Come home with me. I'll get your bag. I just need to fix you up because it's really bad" Rachel exited the court to get her and Blaine's bag. Sam asked "Are you alright to walk bro?" Blaine nodded. "Yea, I'll just walk slowly so that I won't barge into things. Thanks guys" Everyone had started leaving through the other exit. Blaine was limping a bit to the exit Rachel ran through until he heard footsteps running towards him.

Blaine turned to see Quinn. They stayed looking at each other before Quinn edged forward. "Why did you do that?" Blaine looked down and sighed. "You know the reason why and just to let you know, it was worth it" Quinn moved more forward with her eyes centimeters away observing Blaine's black eye. "Santana hits hard" Quinn stated. He nodded in agreement. "I swear, I thought my eyeball was going to be knocked backwards into my head from the socket" Blaine laughed. She still held a concerned face feeling guilty. "Don't ever do that again." Quinn clarified. "What take dodgeballs for you?" Blaine asked. "No, anything. Don't ever do anything like that for me. You're just going to get hurt" Quinn was about to walk away before Blaine mentioned. "I can't stop. I won't stop and you know why". Quinn turned back around. "I find you crazy now that I sort of know you more" She leered at Blaine before she walked away. Blaine wanted to continue expressing the truth but he let it go since Rachel came rushing back in. "I got your bag and my bag in the car. Let's go" Rachel panted. He breathes in then out and follows Rachel.

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>**:**

Hit me with your best shot/One way or another by Glee cast

Now the time period is sort of relevant to Episode 6 and two chapters that will be following will involve the 2 other mash-ups from the episode.


	13. Chapter 13: Signs

**Chapter 13: Signs**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>Hello again guys! I would love to say hi to the new readers who added this story to their faves/alert list. Thank you and also thanks/kudos to normal readers who have helped contribute and push this story to over 3000 hits. Thanks guys dearly! Much appreciated. And now, the long overdue next chapter. Thanks again guys for your patience and everything else!

* * *

><p>That Tuesday afternoon of the dodgeball game proved to be a great day of interesting development. It may have gotten too vicious with the whole physical aspect to it and the consequence was taken by all the members of the glee club. From bruises to sore limbs. Everyone tolerated the pain from that game but it was all fine. A major effect was taken by one singular glee member that had gotten a black eye and the proclaimed corresponding member by him had received a particular message to contemplate over. Quinn was now pondering on Blaine's intentions especially after the metaphorical bullet that he took for her. Sure it could be based solely as a platonic gesture but his concern was questionable. Quinn wanted to figure out why and what it directly was.<p>

The Beatles craze in the glee club went for the entire last week and it was only that Friday of that week they planned the game. Finally it was yesterday Tuesday that they played the dodgeball game and it brought it full circle to Wednesday afternoon of their glee meeting. Everyone came in with minor aches or hidden bruises but laughed off their pain with the others. Quinn entered the choir room with the second group of members coming through. She was in deep thought and analysis left with the echo in her mind of Blaine's admitted declaration. How he wouldn't stop doing such valiant actions or favors for her. This affirmed him as maybe a special dedicated friend for her and he was. He was patient with her stubbornness of not wanting to accept her past but she was much better in progress of learning and accepting at the moment. It was a great achievement thanks to Blaine and a favor that she'd have to pay greatly.

He was very much appreciated by her and so it was a great friendship. Quinn only realized in comparison to her early opinions when they first met that her and Blaine were closer than she thought. Yet, she had to ask what exactly was the line of 'close' and if Blaine was along the same line. Something was bugging her about how he was rather worried for her safety and even went to the extent to prevent her from getting hurt but by a simple dodgeball. It didn't add up exactly with the only 'friends' part. Maybe they were companions putting it into elegant terms. They couldn't be any more than that as Blaine was past that stage with another girl: Rachel. Why was Quinn even mentioning that consideration for Blaine and her to be more than friends? It was obvious that they were solidly long-lost friends since elementary and they only reunited this year. Add in cast mates for the school musical. There was still something off about Blaine's address at the game afterwards but she only believed it was mainly a heartfelt amicable nature.

Speaking of, where was Blaine? The choir room was nearly filled and Mr Schue had made it just a second ago sorting out papers again on the piano. Rachel was also missing but she must've been accompanying Blaine bearing in mind of his injury. Hopefully it had healed up because it was pretty bad yesterday. Mr Schue clapped his hands together to initiate the meeting. "Alright guys! Great job with last week on the Beatles. It might've just inspired me for our sectionals song list. It's a possibility that we could use one of those performances for sectionals but let's not get too ahead of ourselves" Finn raised his hand which Mr Schuester took notice and allowed him to speak. "Actually Mr Schue, we were hoping to start selecting the songs now because we have nothing else better to do except for the musical but we have that under control don't we?" Mr Schuester nodded before Artie added on. "We just need one other song because we could choose a Beatles song then see if our mash-up against the TroubleTones is good. That's all we need from there" Everyone nodded in agreement as the last two members entered the choir room.

"Hey guys" Rachel came in first holding onto Blaine as if escorting him. "Rach, I'm fine. I can still see through my eye" He tried to pry away her hold on his arm but she kept tight hold. "You don't know for sure though. Anyway, I'll just get you to your chair" Everyone interrupted by clapping for Blaine and wooing mildly. Mr Schue was bewildered detecting his black eye. "There is our team player back from the dead" Puck hollered. They all really found Blaine's extraordinary feat of getting hit by a ball applaud worthy. Quinn had joined in the clapping as well grinning at him still remembering to detail of what that exact feat was. Blaine modestly smiled and took the praise. "Thanks guys but it's all good. I'm fine and it was just for the game anyway"

Mr Schue finally uttered in worry from his firstly shocked state. "My gosh, Blaine what happened to your eye?" It honestly wasn't as bad as before. It wasn't swelling unlike yesterday and had succumbed to a rather concentrated bruise especially on the left side of his eye. "Oh, we had a dodgeball game with the TroubleTones and Santana pegged this ball and it hit Blaine in the eye" Finn answered for Blaine. Mr Schuester was primarily concerned "Did you get it checked out at the hospital or something? You could've damaged your eye socket" Blaine shook his head in response. "I got fixed up by Rachel and it wasn't that bad as you think. It was numb and swelling a bit but cold ice and ointments fixed it up in no time" Rachel gleamed at the mention of her name and was still holding onto Blaine as her fingers were laced with his. Quinn couldn't help but notice.

Mr Schuester suddenly changed to unimpressed seriousness. "Guys, you shouldn't play so brutally or physically with each other. Especially dodgeball. It's just a game but Blaine is a prime example of when you guys are careless and too competitive. Someone will get hurt" Everyone had blank expressions taking in the same lecture that they knew. Finn was in defensive but childish rage though. "But it wasn't us that caused this! It was Santana and the other TroubleTones that were so ruthless and planted that black eye on Blaine" They all looked towards Finn who was actually standing up to defend. "I understand but you guys shouldn't have called on a game like that in the first place. Ms Corcoran and I are only allowing friendly _musical _competition and nothing else" Will explained. "But they should be the ones –" Finn was losing composure but Mr Schue silenced him. "Finn, I know. I heard the first time and I'll make sure the TroubleTones receive the same message. It's nothing to get so fired up about. Alright?"

Finn finally sat down and calmed down. Rachel and Blaine had raised an eyebrow at Finn's infuriation but everyone else let him be. Quinn felt that he really was holding a grudge against the other group. Solely Santana but he really did get fired up quite easily in relevance to her. It was some grumpy tension that lingered around Finn and so Blaine wanted to lighten the mood. He stood up letting go of Rachel's hand and stood in front. "Either way, I'm fine guys. This is no biggie and to prove it, if I could please call up Artie and Puckerman to accompany me for a special performance" Puck and Artie made their way towards Blaine and Mr Schue sat down with the rest of the group preparing to enjoy the number. "This is to show I am truly okay and of course dedicated for your pleasure" He was able to exchange a glance with Quinn for the first time since he entered the room and as some sort of greeting to her, he winked. Quinn of course returned a smile while Rachel had quickly looked in hidden contempt from her boyfriend to his 'friend'. The guys spun around away from the group then the notes began.

* * *

><p>Blaine:<br>_I'm not sure what I see  
>You better not start wit me!<br>Are you telling me this is a sign?  
>She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys<br>Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)  
><em>  
>ArtiePuck:  
><em>Don't think about it, boy leave her alone<br>(Ooh wee!) You ain't no G!  
>She likes my tone, my cologne and the way I roll, you ain't no G!<em>

A: _It's legit, you know it's a hit  
>When The Neptunes and the Doggy Dogg fin to spit<br>You know he's in - tune with the season  
>Come here baby, tell me why you leaving?<br>Tell me if it's weed that you needing  
>You wanna breathe? I got the best weed minus seeds<br>Ain't nobody tripping VIP they can't get in  
>If something go wrong then you know we get to Cripping<em>

B: _I'm not sure what I see  
>You better not start wit me!<br>Are you telling me this is a sign?  
>She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys<br>Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)_

A/P: _Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
>(Oh ohhh! yeah!) you ain't no G!<br>She likes my tone, my cologne and the way I roll, you ain't no G!_

A: _Now you stepping wit a G, from Los Angeles  
>Where helicopters got cameras, just to get a glimpse of our Chucks<br>And our Khakis and our bouncer cars  
>You wit you friend right? (yeah)<br>She ain't trying to bring over no men right? (no)  
>Shiieet, she ain't gotta be in the distance<br>She could get high all in an instant_

B: _I'm not sure what I see  
>You better not start wit me!<br>Are you telling me this is a sign?  
>She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys<br>Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)_

A/P: _Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
>(Oh ohhh! yeah!) you ain't no G!<br>She likes my tone, my cologne and the way I roll, you ain't no G!_

A/B: _Mamie, mamasita, have you ever - flown on G5s  
>From London - to a beat hah? You gotta have cake<br>You'll have Sunday's with chiquitas  
>You'll see Venus and Serena, in the Wimbledon Arena<br>And I can take you_

P/B: _Don't be young and foolish  
>You don't know what you're doing<br>You don't know what you've lost until she's gone (gone)  
>And her pretty face, drove you wild<br>But you ain't have that Snoop Doggy Dogg Style  
><em>  
>B: <em>I'm not sure what I see<br>You better not start wit me!  
>Are you telling me this is a sign?<br>She's looking in my eyes, now I see no other guys  
>Are you telling me this is a sign? (OHHH!)<em>

A/P: _Don't think about it, boy leave her alone  
>(Ooh wee!) you ain't no G!<br>She likes my tone, my cologne and the way I roll (hey!) you ain't no G!  
>(Ooh wee!) You ain't no G! (oh oh ohh! .. Ooh wee!)<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped and applauded their lively number. The beat had moved through everyone as each performing guy made their way through the glee club and Blaine especially stayed near Rachel or Quinn. While singing, he tried to stay at each girl for the equal amount of time without being suspicious (At Quinn's place) or too focused on one person (At Rachel's place) but it was great energetic interaction through the number. "Great job Blaine! Great job guys" Mr Schue acclaimed. "Very good number. We could head for something JT or Snoop Dogg maybe" The whole room burst into various comments and suggestions at the slight reference of modern music. It was more slightly old school but in the glee club's league. Blaine had taken his seat next to Rachel who was overexcitedly admiring his number. He smiled as she slipped her arm around his to link together. He briefly looked over at Quinn who gave a thumb's up in complimentary approval. It was the best accolade he was going to take from anyone in the club as biased as that sounded.<p>

Yet, Blaine was still determined on this situation with wanting to pursue Quinn or Lucy. In fact, he was implying part of that opinion during the song to Quinn. It seemed she maybe hadn't caught on but it was the best he could do with expressing his particular feelings. Blaine just had to plan out everything and hope it'd go for the best but repeating again, he really just wanted to hang out with Quinn constantly and enjoy her company. In due time, it would play out.

The rest of the meeting was the discussion of song choices and special references made of music from modern artists or other singers in the similar league of JT or Snoop Dogg. Puck, Artie, Tina and Sam were continuous contributors to the discussion while the others made comments here and there. Blaine had decided to remain quiet listening to the others and occasionally looked back at Quinn. She often countered another sweet smile to him which made his heart flutter.

The bell soon enough rang and everyone got up. While Rachel was getting her bag, Blaine made his way to Quinn. "Great job today. I wasn't able to properly say how great you did" Quinn slung her bag on her shoulder while Blaine nodded. "Oh, it's okay. I received enough from the thumbs up" Rachel had peered over at Quinn and Blaine and couldn't help but call her boyfriend back over as if interfering and to a deliberate extent. "In a second" Blaine called to Rachel. "I'll leave you to it then. Rehearsal tomorrow?" Quinn stepped down and walked away backwards facing him. "Rehearsal tomorrow" Blaine stated in return. They both waved a friendly goodbye before Blaine strolled back to Rachel. They had made plans for the afternoon in the school library to finish off a history essay. "Are we in a hurry or something?" He questioned. Rachel tried to think over an answer. After all, she may have just wanted to call Blaine over on impulse. Not jealous impulse but that's what Rachel thought.

"Kind of. The library closes a bit early today I think. I thought I heard the announcement today so we better get going before it does close" Rachel replied. Blaine nodded oblivious to the hidden lie and exited the choir room with his bag and Rachel towards the library. They got there soon enough and unpacked placing their textbooks in the middle and bringing out their notebooks. They shared a table sitting opposite each other and Blaine dove straight into study and work. "I have to get something from my locker, I'll be back" Rachel stood up and left Blaine alone on the table which he didn't mind as he was getting in the assignment mood. His brain couldn't help but drift and be distracted by Quinn again. She really had a certain place in his mind but there was no problem in that. Like he said, he really loved being in her company or presence so much it partially consumed his mind. This whole discovery of them being long-lost friends and her self-examination of her past had brought them _that_ much closer. The truth then of his feelings had clicked into place of realization as well. It was only a matter of time that it'd become real. Blaine could hope and dream.

* * *

><p><span>Song: <span>Signs by Snoop Dogg and Justin Timberlake

There was a bit of an inappropriate lyric in there so I forgot to alter that somehow to suit for what glee would sing but anyway. This was sort of a filler chapter but next one is interesting and coming soon so stay tuned guys!


	14. Chapter 14: Deal Breaker

**Chapter 14: Deal Breaker**

It reached Thursday and Blaine felt for it to be simply a typical day regardless of his extraordinary situation involving love with his girlfriend and friend. It somehow wasn't bugging him as much nowadays because he had grown to be used to such a setting. His panicked attitude had decreased and it had settled to a calm and ambiguous outlook. Almost like a lazy one but Blaine truly did want things to play out well and perhaps in due time. The hope that he'd find out whether he stays with Rachel or gets together with Quinn. He felt at certain for the moment that he was legitimately in love with Quinn (Or Lucy – either way, it didn't matter anymore) but even Blaine had some self-doubts hidden deep within his head wondering if he was going delirious to fall for Quinn only after a couple of months. They barely knew each other but now he completely recognized her normally cheery appearance and nature coming out of the shadow of her hidden dark past. Meanwhile, his current girlfriend Rachel seemed to be acting more high maintenance and overprotective regarding her not so elusive jealousy towards Quinn. Yet, it still proved to be enjoyable of being with his Rachel while still poking at feelings for Quinn who was his friend going through a journey of somewhat emotional self-discovery. Things were much steady remaining in the middle with no big disturbance on either side. Blaine after all didn't want to throw everything off track and balance. God only knew what it would stir up.

Through the regular classes and interactions with friends and classmates, Blaine was eager to go to rehearsal. Not only because he'd be able to enjoy a merry hour and a half with the lovely Quinn but in fact, the musical preparation was actually fun. He was getting excited for the end of year production and everything was at good progress. His current position at life right now was good as well. Again, he didn't want to spoil anything but sooner or later, time or the universe would call for a choice to be made and initiate change. Change was always a fickle thing to Blaine. That's why he was hoping things would remain neutral for the meanwhile. Yet, that meanwhile could be heading to being over.

He had barely seen Quinn today and was seeking her presence but no matter what, Blaine didn't see her coming down the hallways or in the cafeteria. He had only one class with her today and it was 3rd period during mathematics. Unfortunately, they had a test and so everyone was spread out but even the brief moment of exchange he directed towards Quinn, she didn't respond as she kept facing the front. She didn't even look up or at him when she entered amongst the last round of students. This worried and perplexed Blaine wondering what had set the change of nature in her. Even when the bell rang, Blaine couldn't catch her since she went straight out the door threading through the crowds of students. Blaine was left sensing the possible peculiarity of the day for the start.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned up as normal to the rehearsal straight after class finished. It was empty and so he placed his bag in the front row seats before waiting on the stage. It was 5 minutes before Quinn walked into the auditorium at a brisk and stomping pace. She looked flustered to Blaine as she threw her bag on the seats in front. She used the stairs to get to the stage instead of climbing on. Quinn then began pacing back and forth almost muttering to herself. Blaine stayed a fair distance from her at the piano pretending to be occupied with the sheet music and didn't want to poke at her possible rage. He glanced from time to time to see her holding the same unsettled look. Finally after a few minutes, she stopped pacing and turned towards Blaine.<p>

"Blaine-"He slowly looked up towards Quinn seeing her stern pissed off face. Blaine couldn't help but be intimidated and he didn't know why. Surely it seemed as unpleasant paranoia to think that she was about to burst into a tantrum towards him but he felt a nagging sensation that he could've contributed in some way to make Quinn this irritated. Suddenly, he received his complete answer to whether he was at fault. "Did you tell anyone else about my past?" He remained frozen trying to process what he just heard and could cause absolute discomfort. Blaine then began stammering continuously trying to tell Quinn the truth or more formulating an answer without her getting too angry. He didn't know exactly that she would be mad at anyone else finding out about her past but it seemed rather obvious as Quinn was always dismissive or ignorant of her past.

Quinn held the same menacing expression and Blaine had to just let it out. "I may have told Rachel about how we were friends" She instantly turned away and suppressed a frustrated groan. "So – so that means that you most likely told about my past as well, right?" Quinn tried to compose her tone but she spoke in a rushed and unsteady manner due to the anger building up in her which Blaine could obviously sense. He was slowly backing away in distracted fright thinking that Quinn was bound to explode. He had never actually experienced Quinn's anger except for that rehearsal after he admitted he was part of her childhood but never the sort of anger that seemed that she was going to get rather violent. It seemed too much of a derogatory assumption but Blaine felt he was deep in trouble now. "Okay. Look, it was only a light fragment that I told her. All I focused on was the fact that we were friends before and that's it!"

Nothing could really save Blaine at the moment since Quinn's eyes were piercing him with fury. She tapped her foot impatiently while shifting her jaw side to side in annoyance. She was close to killing with that expression. "Oh yea, totally. That's just _it_ I guess. That's all okay". It seemed like Quinn was virtually gritting her teeth. "Luce, just please calm down. I'm sorry. I swear on my life that I only mentioned how we were friends in elementary. I'm pretty sure I've never mentioned anything else. Please, I thought –". Quinn was shaking her head. "Well you thought wrong! I trusted you enough to tell nobody anything about my past because I thought I had buried the hatchet enough but as it turns out, I received some weird looks from some of the glee club. Particularly Rachel who came up to me at my locker and asked how you were as a kid. I kept trying to deny or at the most sort of push the question away but she kept pushing for an answer. I just walked away but she was so close to just shouting out to the school about my problems with the past"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What problems with the past specifically?" Quinn just glared at him and coldly replied "You should know since you told her". Blaine turned to the side and rolled his eyes away from Quinn before turning back to her. "I said I'm sorry and I swear to God that I didn't tell any more than I should have to Rachel. I don't know, she was telling me about how she would try to be a reporter in a different time. She does research really well. Maybe she found out some other way" Quinn sighed in a riled manner. "Well, I've told no one else about my past. Actually, there was the one time where the whole school found out about the 'Lucy Caboosey' thing. It was during prom season but you know what, it helped me for my campaign" Quinn had a moment of pleasant nostalgia just thinking about that little victory but let it go once she figured Blaine would most likely twist it to help her. "But the school has pretty much shrugged it off ever since and no one knows anything more than you do so it all comes down to you being the culprit for leaking some spoilers on my backstory" Blaine wasn't enjoying how icy and mean Quinn had become. Almost like she was putting her old guard back up again – something that he had worked for the past couple of months to be let down. It made sense though that she was trying to hide again behind that tough armor since he was the opposition on this argument that made him on the receiving end of all hard slaps. He was patient though. All this needed was another talking and easing down.

"But Quinn, it's not that bad. It's not that _scandalous _as you cut it out to be. So what? We were friends in elementary? Big whoop, I could tell the others to try and let it go if that's what you want"

Quinn scoffed. "You don't think I've tried that genius?" Her eyes were hard with cold ferocity that felt like it was cutting through Blaine. _Seriously, if looks could kill_. Quinn was standing tall, proud and unkind to which Blaine had begun to try and settle down. "Quinn, please. You're just angry and insecure about that piece of you which is your past. It doesn't mean you need to revert to your old self". Quinn continued "I'm not some book you can think you can read Blaine. I'm just angry that some group of people or maybe more know something about me that I never want to have a crack of light on it. It's supposed to not exist and it just so happens that I let the exception be placed on you since the elementary school thing is something I wanted buried down deep. I can't stop you from knowing about but I will stop you from revealing anymore of another amount. That I will guarantee"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Look, Quinn, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset and I will try to fix this. It's just… if you really want to know, Rachel and I were at one point fighting and we were having an argument over you and I blurted out there and then as a source of defense that we were friends and I was helping you. She wouldn't believe me because she can't see past the fact that we spend so much time that we might as well be…together." Quinn looked like she had eased down and was processing fully of what she had heard. Like she was fully trying to understand. The malice in her stare had at least cooled down to provide Blaine a more easygoing feeling rather than the intimidation of being ripped to shreds. "So I am sorry that I slipped up something really important to you. I'll try to tell Rachel to not be so…involved with the matter and we can let go of this problem. I care for you so I'm sorry about this mess". Blaine watched as Quinn swayed side to side holding her arm while being lost in complete thought. "You…and Rachel were having a fight…about me…which was linked to how she thought we…might as well be a couple" Quinn muttered. Blaine nodded wondering if that was the only thing she had taken away from what he had just said. He then admitted "I guess it is true. I sometimes can't tell anymore". Quinn tilted her head in confusion before staring directly at Blaine. "What do you mean?" Blaine shrugged. "I sometimes can't solve the problem as to who my girlfriend is without mistaking her maybe for the one I want to be my girlfriend"

Quinn was left dumbfounded after hearing the revelation. Or maybe so, it wasn't that much of a surprise. This sort of matter hadn't been subtle at most times but hearing it upfront made her eyes widen just a bit in shock. Blaine had looked away in what could be considered embarrassment or simply bracing for a reaction to what he was expressing to be the truth. Quinn's thoughts had exploded into a disarrayed mess after what Blaine had just confessed. She truly didn't know what to do with this sort of information. So she did what she normally did, hide it away till it was needed. Which was hopefully: never.

"Well you know what Blaine: you should learn to draw a line between those types of relationships. Respect and fit by those boundaries that are _very _different between friends and girlfriends" Quinn stated. Blaine shook his head. "I don't know about you though because we aren't exactly friends. We're more than that" Quinn was taken aback by Blaine's reply. It was another one of those weird slip ups that he occasionally made and questioned certain aspects of their relationship_. _"Wait, by what I mean with 'more than that' is the fact that we're not just basic or general friends. Would either of us be involved in this whole life journey of solving your past if we were _just _friends? No, I would guess we were closer than that. Maybe like confidantes or whatever but definitely not just friends. It's a sort of earned position that we've both reached. We've changed and evolved through different interactions which have brought us to this. Quinn was looking at him through squinted eyes as if trying to read between the lines again. Whenever he made these references of relationship statuses that breached the territory of their "friendship", it seemed odd. Too odd considering the slip ups had happened one too many times. She decided to brush it off. "Well yay that we're confidantes but we won't be any more unless you stop revealing the confidential information that is my past. You signed on the dotted line when we started hanging around more and if you want my 'life journey' to be solved, then just back down on sharing the details". Quinn walked towards the piano and felt that it was the end of their discussion. She felt she had made her stance so it was about time for what they came here for every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Yet, Blaine wanted to press one more point for Quinn.

"No, it's not actually that big a deal of me telling someone else about this whole shenanigan of your past because in order to allow yourself to accept more of Lucy, you need more people to accept that as well. You know I've definitely accepted you as Lucy but maybe more people are needed for you to get comfortable with that part of you. And again, I'd be your only closest and reliable person to come up to with matters involving that" It truly was becoming an endless debate and Blaine was getting just as agitated as Quinn. "That's my decision though. Who allowed you to go ahead and assume that and tell everyone?" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "For the last time, I haven't told anyone else except Rachel. Only one person and I didn't tell a whole amount to be fair. There you go, Rachel is somebody who could join in helping you since she knows a bit" Blaine continued. "God, Rachel?" Quinn couldn't stop herself expressing what seemed like disgust which even made Blaine act on some defense. "Yes…why? What's wrong with Rachel?"

Quinn folded her arms and was circling the piano while Blaine watched. He felt just the slightest twitch of anger at the possible offense that could be created involving Rachel. "It's nothing. It's just that…Rachel would be one of the last people I'd ever trust my deep personal stuff with. You know how she is". Blaine simply shrugged but continued to assume the defensive attitude. "No, I don't know how she is. She's actually really nice and understanding if you give her the chance. Look, if this is about Finn and all that –". Quinn stopped before thumping the piano and glaring at Blaine. "You did _not_ just use that as some main reason as to why I don't trust Rachel!" Blaine had admittedly jumped back as soon as Quinn had ferociously hit the piano. He was sure something had broken within that piano but he maintained the strong position. Maybe he had to lay back a bit on offence back towards Quinn and more on defense. "I'm just trying to understand. I mean, sure Rachel is my girlfriend but I need to know why you can't exactly let others accept you as Lu-"

Quinn held up a finger threateningly. "If you call me Lucy again I will slap your face off because I don't _care_ about people accepting me as Lucy. I am fine enough with myself as…well, myself. Sure, great for you that you're holding onto that distant memory of our elementary school versions but I have news for you Blaine: we're in high school now. I've molded my image already and have let go of the whole issue that was Lucy and the bullied past. Do you even understand that I let go of all of that for a reason? I let go of it for all the pain! For all the suffering that it had caused for me to which I learned the hard way that you can't exactly be yourself amongst other people. With you in the picture and your own little boy-scout mission, I realize now that it seems like you're just here to remind me all over again of that pain. Are you Blaine? Do you really think you're helping me?" As Quinn had finished her sentence, it ended in a shaky note. This was it, the very deal breaking major moment. Something had clicked inside Quinn to reveal even more about her thoughts and feelings. It was something that exposed her damage and vulnerability. That was where Blaine knew his "boy-scout mission" came into place.

"Quinn, I think I've told you time and time again to which I will tell again what I mean to do to help you: I'm not bringing up your past again just to hurt you in reminder of the pain. I bring up your past for you to accept so you can't be hurt by it ever again. You didn't learn the hard way that you can't be yourself. You learnt the hard way that people can be huge jerks. Particularly kids but it's only when we're older that we learn from the mistakes, regrets or agony". Blaine had made his way around the piano to stand before her. "I know it seems a bit forceful or pushy that I constantly refer to you as the Lucy I remember in elementary school but you should know that that part of you is still in you and it's a lovely piece. A piece that I grew to be fond of and I still am and will be for a long time. That I can promise. So all I ask is that you let go of all the frustration and you'll be fine. You'll be okay after all of this soul searching business I set up and whatever. Quinn…Lucy, I promise you this" He had grabbed her hand and held it between his in an assuring manner. An assuring manner to match up with his heartfelt promise to "fix" Quinn and her issues.

Quinn was looking down but Blaine swore he saw a ghost of a smile quirk at the corner of her mouth to which he thought he must be in the clear and had carried the point across to Quinn. "I can't believe that you're real" she murmured quietly. Blaine raised an eyebrow as to what she meant. "That someone like you – that someone this sweet and dedicated like you exists". She finally looked up to which Blaine saw how her eyes had softened and surely given in to emotion. The anger had ceased and given in to the true care that was meant. Blaine only smiled. "I told you: I care for you. We had the special connection of companionship in elementary and now, it can come back. I'm sorry though if it has been a lot for you during these past couple of months but just always remember that I'm here to help. I'm your friend…though more than that BUT not exactly in _that _way" Blaine had mumbled the end of his sentence but found Quinn simply staring straight at him with some sort of expression that was hard to decipher. It wasn't exactly an angry kind of look but it seemed that she was studying or analyzing him as he talked. "I wouldn't mind it though" she added. Blaine was perplexed as to what she meant but it was only one heart racing moment later that she answered the question.

Quinn began leaning forward closing the distance between her and Blaine. For some reason, Blaine didn't feel the need to move or question what was going on. He couldn't really think over his heart that started pounding in his chest. It was the only thing he could hear as well. Before he knew it, he could feel Quinn's forehead rest just against his to which he decided to close his eyes and lose his entire self in what he was sensing. It almost felt like the two of them nuzzled against each other where Blaine had subconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist and Quinn had placed her hand on his shoulder. There it was: another huge deal breaker moment. The result at the end of this lure could change their proclaimed friendship. Quinn was in the same oblivious euphoria taking in the warmth she realized that Blaine was. Each time, it was like he could talk her down easy from whenever she got on a self-righteous high involving her past and how she didn't need help. It took so much time to realize that Blaine could be the only person that could do such a thing and help her in so many ways. What could result right now – she thought – didn't feel like a problem. Quinn had stated that she wouldn't mind being more than friends with Blaine. All that mattered was that she was with someone that saw all parts and messes of her and deemed them worthy of all acceptance and kindness. It now made sense of every single time that Blaine made a little reference to how they could be a couple. Quinn could see its meaning. She could feel its meaning just by being this close and in his arms. Right now, she found herself in a position that could define her thoughts altogether precisely.

Blaine lowered his head taking in how Quinn fit perfectly against him. The whole sight made his heart flutter considering that nearly an hour ago, she was close to using violence and retreating to her own cold shell but she had opened up about her problems. She opened up enough to allow him the chance to crack the code of her true thoughts concerning her past and it now led to the ultimate treasure inside that safe: her heart. And maybe more considering the overwhelmingly close position they were in. Blaine breathed in the scent of Quinn and gulped before completing what they had set up. He leaned a little more in to which their lips brushed softly against each other. This moment had led to this.

But then it was shattered.

It was a delay before they clearly made out the sound of Blaine's phone ringing in his pocket. They had slightly pulled away looking down at his pocket before looking back at each other. Blaine suddenly reached into his pocket to pull out his phone which revealed what would destroy the chance of their intimacy perhaps ever occurring again.

The call screen was lit with Rachel's picture.

Quinn had taken a sharp breath in before pulling away from Blaine. The sweet oblivion they were poisoned by was immediately out of their systems as reality hit them hard. The withdrawal caused some ache and regret in Quinn. Blaine couldn't bring himself to answer the phone knowing he was that close to having it all with Quinn. He stayed staring at her trying to keep desperate hold of the ghost of Quinn close against him. She couldn't bear to look at him though as the negative wave of thoughts had hit her with the realization to how stupid she could be to pull a stunt like that with him. The phone had stopped ringing and Blaine just put it back into his pocket wishing it hadn't existed during that moment. Of all times! Blaine and Quinn were stunned in silence trying to process what had happened, what it meant and what was to happen from now on.

It was clear that this entire headache of an argument had tested the two of them. Tested the very fabric of their friendship (or overall relationship – however it was actually defined) and what they had built so far particularly for Quinn. When they thought it was moment of harmony that led to the deal breaking and defining moment, it had all fallen to hell again. It seemed that it was enough. "When you say that you remind me of my past to not hurt me, you do realize you're still capable of doing that" Quinn had stoically mentioned. Blaine was lost for words still trying to breath from what he had just experienced before the reverie was broken. He honestly didn't know what to say. It seemed that a whole new issue was at hand. Before he could amend for what happened, Quinn snapped. "You know what Blaine, screw you! I never asked for all this craziness or your feelings. Most importantly, I didn't ask for your help from the very start so this can all just stop now". Quinn turned on her heel and stormed off the stage to collect her bag and run up the stairs to exit the auditorium. Blaine only watched in hurt exasperation as Quinn left. He may have pushed his luck with the dispute they just had but it was getting somewhere. Somewhere that could lead to perfect clarity. It was something that Blaine truly needed.

Yet right now, the cost was dear as the tension remained in the air and only knowing that they could both be scarred and upset after this and destroy what they had created together. Blaine put his hands over his head walking around the piano before kicking over the piano seat and releasing a steady relieving breath to calm him from the pent up frustration. Again, time could only tell what was to become of this. There was still another half hour that would regularly mean the conclusion of their afternoon rehearsal. Screw it; it was already finished before they knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

HEY EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY! But basically, I've just had a bit of a rough time with school as of lately that has disheartened and put me off writing for quite a bit through this year but I'm back as you can see and trying to recover by heading back into this game and whatnot which I feel like I've done good. Well, I hope you have enjoyed. Do leave a review if you can and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15: ICGFTYMMDCT

**Chapter 15: I can't go for that/You make my dreams come true**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey again! This is a whole new record! Uploading another chapter the day after and whatnot...I seriously am on a roll but overall, hope you guys enjoy. As you could tell from the previous chapter, drama is getting serious. XD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next week following the events of what transpired on the Thursday rehearsal, it was decided for the opposing glee clubs of New Directions and TroubleTones to begin the performances of their mash-ups. No one else except for Blaine and Quinn truly knew what happened and what was close to happening during that afternoon. They hadn't crossed paths since what occurred. This little glee club performance was what was going to make them try and solve the new issue. Frankly though, Blaine felt at a pleasant ease now knowing that Quinn had begun to reciprocate what he felt in his heart. It had been such a surprise nearly straight after the acknowledgment of his feelings. Yet, they were both left in the cold now especially Blaine. All he wanted to do was to hear Quinn's voice again but she had pulled away too far. She was back on his mind completely and even hanging with Rachel was somewhat painful considering his heart was yearning to be elsewhere with someone else.<p>

It was the Wednesday where luckily, New Directions had won the draw and was to perform their mash-up first. Everyone was dressing up in their retro costumes and Blaine was already done. He walked over to Quinn who was putting eyeliner on in the mirror. _Here goes nothing_. "You've been avoiding me all day" Blaine mentioned. Quinn kept applying eyeliner trying her best to ignore him. "You've actually missed the past two rehearsals." Blaine added. Quinn put down her eyeliner and observed her eyes still not saying a word. "Come on Lucy. You know you want -" She slammed the table and looked at Blaine in the mirror. "Don't call me that" Quinn threatened.

Blaine was taken aback by the table slamming. She stood up and faced him. "Just shut up. Stop mentioning it Blaine. I said I'm over all of this" Quinn uttered. "And I'm not. Do you even realize how much you've developed and actually accepted this whole Lucy business" He explained. "I told you,_ don't_ say it out loud" Quinn said through gritted teeth. "Five minutes!" Mr Schuester exclaimed. Quinn turned back to the mirror. "Just leave me alone Blaine. After all, it's your fault for letting slip about my past –". Blaine pulled a face that was the mix of disbelief and puzzlement before cutting in "Is that really what you've been avoiding me for? It's still on that?"

"_And_ for making things…uncomfortable between us. You're making it seem weird with us talking together right now. Who am I kidding, it already is! Rachel is going to freak and get more suspicious. You know that. You're with Rachel for crying out loud! So just stop" she continued. Blaine scoffed. "If I remember right, you _did _make the move – ". Quinn spun around again giving Blaine a sharp and dangerous look. He sighed. "I said I'm sorry. For everything. Particularly since I did reveal something a little bit too personal. Something about how I really feel about you" She was about to walk past him before he grabbed her arm saying "I am about as close to not caring about anything else…except for you" They held onto the gaze before Quinn shifted her eyes away from Blaine for a second and noticed Rachel looking over. Blaine was about to commence speaking and telling Quinn to calm down and listen since it seemed she was becoming closed off and overprotective of her emotions. The wall was being built again and it was always going to be something at cost at every moment he spent with her. What happened at that rehearsal had just bridged the line of losing all the warm comfort and connection that was shared between them.

"You better not have told anyone about what went down last Thursday" Quinn pulled her arm away from his grasp and walked away. He watched as she strolled away before Rachel came up to him. "Why were you talking with Quinn?" Rachel asked. Blaine hastily covered up. "Oh, I was just talking about rehearsals. So -" "We barely have time together" Rachel barged in while Blaine was speaking only to clarify and take some burdens off her chest. "If only I was Sandy then we'd be together more but no. My plan didn't go to what I wanted and you've been away for more afternoons than I bargained. I have to ask again: What do you even do there? I spotted Quinn at the shops one afternoon during the past week when you had a proposed rehearsal." Blaine's expression and tone changed to one of confusion to where this was leading. He covered up for Quinn again "I don't remember that" "And I don't want to be hurt again or lied to again by any guy. Especially you because I love you. So if you have anything...involving truth and feelings then please tell me" Rachel refined. "What? What are you trying to say?" Blaine asked.

"Okay guys! Get into position!" Mr Schuester ordered. "I'll tell you later" Rachel responded. She quickly kissed him where Blaine noticed that it was one that was a light brush. He could detect some discomfort in the gesture. _Great. Something else was up with Rachel_. They both followed the others to the sides of the stage. Finn was already in the middle of the stage. Girls and guys were on opposite sides. As Rachel was discussing with Tina about moves, Blaine caught eye with Quinn before she looked away. The music started and the curtain rose.

* * *

><p>Finn: <em>What I want, you've got but it might be hard to handle<em>

_Like the flame that burns the candle_

_The candle feeds the flame_

_(eh eh)_

_What I've got is a full stock_

_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_

_You pull them all together_

_And how I can't explain, oh yeah_

_Well well you (I can't go for that)_

_You make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that)_

_Well well well you_

_(I can't go for that)_

_Oh yeah you make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that)_

As part of the choreography, the 3 girls were spread amongst the guys. Quinn (by chance) ended up spinning backwards around Blaine where they shared another quick glance.

Rory and Tina: _On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_

_When they're messin' with a dreamer_

_I can laught it in the face_

_Twist and shout my way out_

_And wrap yourself around me_

_Cause I ain't the way you found me_

_And I'll never be the same oh yeah_

_Well well you (I can't go for that)_

_You make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that)_

_Well well well you_

_(I can't go for that)_

_Oh yeah you make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that)_

_Oh listen to this_

_(ooooh)_

Finn and Quinn: _I'm down on my daydream_

_But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know_

_Yeah, you_

Girls:_ I, I'll do anything that you want me to_

_I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_

At the most ridiculously perfect timing, as the members were in a line, Blaine was looking over at Quinn. She looked back while singing the line which gave quite a message. Even Rachel spotted this exchange and her suspicions were running even higher.

_You make my dreams come true (oh yeah)_

_I, I'll do anything that you want me to_

_I, I'll do almost anything that you want me to_

_You make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that)_

_You make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

_You make my dreams come true_

_(I can't go for that, I can't go for that)_

_You make my dreams come true._

* * *

><p>The conclusion of their performance received an appreciated applause despite knowing how some of the TroubleTones were like. Mr Schuester was quite proud and everyone on stage were high-fiving for a job well done. Blaine was in the midst of it in his own world contemplating what was to happen from here. He looked up the line of people to see Quinn who only glanced at him before spinning on her heel and leaving the stage. He stepped back from the line to watch her walk off before hearing another set of shoes walking the other way: it was Rachel. Blaine looked from each direction to his side thinking how much of a perfect metaphor was playing out before him.<p>

_You gotta choose Anderson. Or there won't be anyone left to choose from sooner or later._

Everyone else started heading off the stage as well still in the joy and laughter that performing created. Blaine thought to himself how his and Quinn's interaction earlier on would be a lost cause if he went after her now. But he believed it wasn't the end. He could fix it with Quinn. He always could. A little bit of space could fix this for now. Hopefully.

That only left Rachel. The damage could be catastrophic he didn't try to fix it as soon as possible. He turned to his left and jogged that way past the other members. Blaine was just praying the possible damage that had gotten to Rachel wasn't done. He could fix this but considering the variable of Quinn, did it mean that he was close to breaking up with Rachel? Was this the moment to call on it and come clean? Was this really what repairing things would be? Oh god, the questions stressed Blaine out terribly but he had to make a choice. Get this out of the clear once and for all.

* * *

><p>He was lost in thought while jogging through the school hallways not really knowing where Rachel might actually be. Subconsciously enough, Blaine found her near her locker but she was simply leaning against the wall of lockers with her face in her hands. He gulped assuming the worst. Rachel was crying most likely. Blaine carefully made his way towards her. She looked up sensing someone's presence and wiped her face. Blaine had already caught a glimpse seeing the tear tracks down one of her cheeks and her moistened red eyes. He remained staring at her while Rachel had looked back down again sniffling. Blaine sat down in front of her in concern but knowing perfectly well he was most probably the cause of this crying episode. She wasn't going to say anything so Blaine decided to try. "Rach...what's wrong?" He approached some form of conversation softly to express as much worry. He was in fact right here for her.<p>

Rachel was continuing to sniff and brought her knees close to her chest. Blaine examined her intently waiting patiently for her to show some form of communication. It was a couple of moments of silence until Rachel wiped her eye once more. "Blaine..." She had uttered quietly and Blaine braced himself. "It's just about what I said earlier before we performed. I meant it". Blaine tilted his head to remember precisely what Rachel had said. She was now watching him. "I still don't know what you meant by it Rach. I was kind of confused" Blaine admitted. Rachel nodded solemnly. Blaine was expecting some form of a answer to his confession but Rachel was now looking to the side away from him. This was too serious and deep for Blaine's liking. Something had gotten to Rachel and it looked like she was too upset to let it go. Was there any saving apology that could clear this mess?_  
><em>

Blaine cleared his throat. "Rach, is everything okay? Are _we _okay? Was that what you meant by what you said -" Rachel shot up and stood against the lockers before letting out an irritated sigh that she tried to suppress. Blaine got up in delay before Rachel responded "Oh _everything _is just fine...it's all great...what do you think Blaine?!" Rachel snapping had jolted Blaine's fright and found the nerve that was being struck. He set his hands up in defense to try and calm her down. "Rach, I'm really sorry. Please tell me what's wrong"

Rachel shook her head while beginning to pace along the locker wall. "I thought we _were _okay but right now, it was just a delusion that I was stupid to fall for. But you know what, I'm not stupid enough to not to see your adultery act". Blaine was beyond lost to what Rachel meant or more so, he was finding it hard to believe that Rachel was calling out again on the issue of Quinn. He wondered if it was time to come clean but she was damaged enough to the point that she couldn't receive another hit of heartbreak chaos. Blaine dared to respond. "Rach, I'm not cheating on you. I swear on my life". Rachel's hand had clenched. "Don't lie to me Blaine". Blaine fiddled with his hands and pushed again to tell the truth. "Please Rachel, I'm not seeing anyone else. You're the only one for me"

She had scoffed. "Quinn begs to differ". Blaine paused. "What?"

Rachel's eyes were obviously filled with rage and even the tears had dried up stowing away her innocent sadness. At least the look of anger wasn't as threatening as Quinn's - crap - Quinn was the last thing he had to think about at the moment but Blaine was that messed up. This entire fiasco was messed up. Rachel's continued reply highlighted this mess. "I know what you really do with Quinn in those rehearsals. You find bigger joy and connection with her but of all people? I'm sorry but that history between Quinn and I is enough for me to question the stability of our relationship"

"I told you we were just friends but Quinn and I also have a history that makes it look like we go over the border of friendship. We've grown closer Rach but not to the point that you need to get worried. I love you Rachel and I..." Blaine had stopped mid-sentence noticing that Rachel was looking down and had reverted to her misery. It wasn't enough anymore. Was she letting go?

"Blaine...I'm sick and tired of this" she muttered. Blaine wasn't ready. "But Rach, you mean a lot to me and I do love you -"

"Just not in the way that you do with Quinn" She looked back up with a despairing glint to her eyes. "I saw how you were after you hugged her during one particular rehearsal. The same afternoon we reconciled but I knew I had lost you. There was no way you could choose me over Quinn. It's the case most of the time"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was virtually the break up being unfolded before him but Blaine had a tug in his heart that held onto the memories and actual love he experienced with Rachel. Here it was: change. Fickle change.

"So stop making me compete against her Blaine" That was the last thing Rachel murmured before walking away.

* * *

><p><span>Song<span>: I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams True by Glee Cast


	16. Chapter 16: Ghosts of the Past

**Chapter 16: Ghosts of the Past**

Now, everything was crashing down. There was most likely nothing he could do to save the sturdy setting he had once created. It was inevitable though. He expected this downturn of chaos. Heck, Blaine deserved it. For almost playing both girls like cards all because he couldn't make his mind up to whom he truly loved or at the most: loved more. He wanted to keep his grasp on them as they were the constants in his life that made it beautiful. But thanks to his indecisiveness, it might have cost him the both of them.

* * *

><p>After quickly changing and collecting her belongings, Quinn had fled after the glee club performance and she was hoping to not be noticed. Yet, she had an odd expectation for Blaine to follow. No! She was holding it right. She was mad at him. She was mad for a lot of things. Quinn wanted to hold herself strong. She didn't need this revolutionary outlook on her life. This wasn't supposed to turn out like The Christmas Carol.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Little Lucy was hiding in the out of bounds area around the classroom block again. That exact spot she had met someone special. A true friend and this had only become their secret corner that sometimes provided the thrill of not getting caught by the teacher. It was now half way through the school year and she felt at much bigger ease. Now knowing that she had someone else by her side that didn't tease or bully her due to her state of monstrosity or difference, she didn't feel lonely or that much of an outsider anymore. Grade 5 turned out to be quite promising. <em>

_It was the Book Fair today at school so many of the students were out in the quadrant area that held the library along with most of their parents. Like every year, Lucy knew her parents were too busy with work to come along. She had always found it upsetting but for some reason this year, she was completely fine. She could spend the day with her very special friend: Blake. Even though he was in grade 4, he was well and truly kind especially to someone like her. Lucy had grown aware of some of the boys making fun of him at first for being so small but now, Blake was facing the bullying problem of him simply being friends with her. Somehow, it didn't falter his opinion of her and they were still quite close friends. It all led to now from all the fun recess and lunchtimes they shared particularly talking about books they had read. She discovered they shared quite an interesting taste of books that weren't stupid picture books. Their favorite book that never failed conversation was of course Harry Potter. _

_Speaking of, Blake was surely supposed to be back here by now. Then again, it was perfectly fine. He could take his time with his parents that visited for the Book Fair. He was most likely begging them to get Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix since he was missing that book in his collection so far. Lucy had recommended he borrow and read the book as soon as possible to which he was bursting with rants about why his favorite character didn't deserve to die. It was always so enjoyable to listen and talk with him. What made her smile again and know for sure of how sweet Blake was the thought that he invited her to come along with his parents to look through the library but she had kindly declined knowing he was going to get the worst from the bullies the following day. Blake promised to get her something from the Book Fair as well. Lucy grinned widely. _

_She just sat on the ground cross-legged reading a rather hard book that her uncle had given her during Christmas. It was a book much harder than the most she had read but Lucy felt that she was up for the challenge. There were some words she didn't know the meaning to. Too bad she left her dictionary at home but she had noted down what words were hard to pronounce or match up with a meaning. At this point, she could only make out a bit of the story clearly before feeling slightly confused and thrown off by the intricate words. Before the headache could form to a bigger size in her mind, Lucy heard someone coming around the corner. It was Blake who was slightly panting for breath. She stood up. _

"_Hey! Did you enjoy the fair?" Lucy asked. Blake nodded vigorously. "I got the 5__th__ book Lucy! My parents said yes and I'm so happy. But it turns out that I gotta go. We have some party to go to since it's my uncle's birthday. I'm sorry". Lucy shook her head. "You don't have to say sorry. It's fine. Go ahead. I'm just gonna continue reading this book". Blake held a solemn expression. "Oh, you mean that book that looks like blah blah whatever". Lucy laughed. "It's not that hard. You just gotta have a dictionary around but I left mine at home. It's still pretty okay". Blake nodded. "Or else it's just because you're smarter than me". Blake fidgeted with his hands before Lucy responded "No I'm not"._

_Blake looked directly and intensely at Lucy. "You're smarter than the rest of the other kids anyway Lucy. That's why I got you this from the Fair". Blake pulled out from his bag a somewhat old looking book that read on the cover "The Christmas Carol". He handed it to Lucy who stared at it in awe. "They say it's a hard book but a classic which means it's really good and it's loved by everyone. Sort of like Harry Potter" Blake continued. Lucy felt the warmth in her chest and couldn't help but smile. "It's not Christmas though". Blake laughed at the joke. "That's not the point silly! It's supposed to be a hard book so when I heard the library lady say it, I thought of you. You're not in the Language Enrichment group for nothing. You are smart Lucy…and nice and great". _

_She couldn't stop herself from hugging Blake in gratitude. She didn't deserve a friend like him but he was just too nice and sweet and…perfect. "Thank you so much Blake" Lucy uttered. Blake simply smiled before realizing "Oh yeah, I think my parents must be looking for me. I gotta go but hope you like the book". Lucy clutched the book tight to her chest. "I love it". Blake began walking backwards before waving goodbye and running off. Lucy just watched in happiness as her best friend turned the corner down the stairs. She sat back down in her spot against the wall before deciding to read the blurb of the book. Nothing could wipe this grin off her face._

* * *

><p>Quinn shook off the profound memory.<p>

She wondered if Blaine could recall that memory. It captured his undying kindness and even now what Blaine was currently doing to bring Quinn to terms that her elementary school self was more than just the bullying pain. That part of her past had great moments amid the definitive horror that grew as an idea in her mind to change everything about her whole being. Seeing it clearly showed that those great moments were composed of Blaine or Blake during that time. Was she really that blind to not see those worthy reminiscences?

NO! She had made her own stand. She wasn't going to fall into the trap again of this soul rehabilitation crap that Blaine had set up. Quinn didn't need it. She thought she had agreed on it. She wasn't freaking Scrooge from The Christmas Carol that needed a reevaluation on their life or had to receive a visit from ghosts to find the true meaning of Christmas. The true meaning to life. Quinn didn't need that crap. It was just pure manipulation. Blaine was just manipulating her. Her own form of tactic that she uses on other people was being used against her. _What a dirty little_…nope. Quinn was giving it all up. That was the last turn she was going to give in to the supposed benevolence that Blaine was defined to have. She just didn't need it. That Thursday rehearsal afternoon was the last straw. Quinn didn't need any of that.

And most importantly, she didn't need to fall for Blaine. At the most, she didn't want to.

Then why did her heart have the slightest of a nagging sensation? That sensation harassing most likely to tear down her walls of righteousness and let her steady development of acceptance with the past in. To let Blaine back in. It was a war within her.

Quinn soon enough made it home and headed immediately to her room. Her mom wasn't due home till the evening. That was good. It gave her enough time to just lie down and do nothing while wallowing in her own misery. Now that she thought about it, deciding to (almost) kiss Blaine during that one afternoon seemed very out of character for her. Then she stopped and realized: it was because she wasn't herself. At that certain moment, Quinn had become the brighter version of herself that she thought she'd ever need or see again. Lucy had cracked the surface of her. The polar opposite Quinn once knew was making its mark. Blaine's work really wasn't done in vain. It had led altogether to that small moment to which she saw Blaine's real value and true compassion for the first time. It was an amazing and reviving feeling that she felt in her chest of sensing such self-enrichment and enlightenment that she wanted nothing more than to show her appreciation. That action being of such intimacy that could've shifted the border of their relationship. Blaine had dug that deep through the surface of Quinn to restore her initial self. Now that she realized it, she didn't know what to do with it.

Q:_ Johnny took a ticket to London  
>Jenny took a ticket to Spain<br>Jenny fell in love with a movie star  
>And ran away to live in LA<br>I stayed home to count my luck and  
>Ended up living like a garbage truck I<br>Can't throw away these useless things_  
>She reached to the back of her closet to retrieve a secret box that held some reminders of childhood. Amongst the odd ends of toys and photos, Quinn found it. The same Christmas Carol book that was given by the special someone of her childhood.<p>

_That have no place but I try  
>And I try<br>To disregard that lonely life  
>But they hang onto your heart like a ghost<br>Like a ghost  
><em>

_[Chorus]_

_I keep running  
>I keep running<br>But they're chasing me down like a memory  
>I keep running<br>I keep running  
>But you never get away from your history<br>I keep running  
>Hear the ghosts of the past sing<em>

* * *

><p>After getting back home, Blaine was heavily disheartened and deflated from the fight and assumed break up that had just happened that afternoon. It really was like a pile of crap that just collapsed on top of him. Yet again, he felt that he deserved to be under this pile of crap. Everything was bound to explode in his face. Now his mind was caught in the smoke of that explosion. The smoke that pretty much numbed his mind. He didn't know what to do with the aftermath. Both girls that he loved didn't want to face him let alone be in the same room as him. After what had gone down with Rachel, Blaine lost faith that he'd be able to even patch things up with Quinn. It was confirmed to be a lost cause. It would always lead to this: isolation and desolation. It was pretty much his life.<p>

B: _Can I get peace in the distance  
>Can I get further away<br>I saw you in a suit last Saturday night  
>And man I gotta say you have aged<br>So tell me what I look like in your eyes  
>Am I the same enemy that you despise<br>Well five years should've been long enough  
>To forget the past but I try<em>

* * *

><p>R:<em> And I tried<br>To disregard that lonely life  
>But they hang onto your heart<br>Like a ghost  
>Like a ghost<em>

Rachel wasn't in the state of mind or heart to return home and seem entirely normal. She was still sitting outside of the school with her bag and watching the clouds slowly slide across the light orange hued sky. She was all cried out to the point that no more tears were flowing anymore. It was better for her to have put the end to all the heartache. Blaine was surely going to dump her sooner or later for Quinn. Mentioning her name only sparked the anger within her heart. Rachel kicked the dust near her foot in correlation to the thought. She wouldn't be surprised if they officially got together next week. It was only time that could tell of the events. It was also only time that could tell if her future was going to look better and happier. Only then, Rachel decided to screw time and make a change for what was now.

Blaine/Rachel:  
><em>I keep running<br>I keep running  
>But they're chasing me down like a memory<br>I keep running  
>I keep running<br>But you never get away from your history  
>I keep running<br>Hear the ghosts of the past sing  
><em>  
>Rachel stood from a corner of the hallway watching the girls from the TroubleTones leave their club room. As soon as the giggling and chatter had drifted around the corner, Rachel peered through the door seeing Shelby – her mother more so – still packing away some sheet music. She gulped before knocking and entering the room. "Ms Corcoran. I'd like to talk to discuss something with you if you don't mind"<p>

* * *

><p>Glee club meetings for the rest of the week were the most intense with the trio placing themselves as far away as they could from each other.<p>

Q: _See me now while you're running  
>I'm walking all over your grave<em>

Quinn only beared a glance at Blaine. _  
><em>R: _Watch me now  
>I'm walking all over your grave<em>

Rachel gave the coldest glare she could towards Blaine_  
><em>

Q:_ So keep running  
><em>R: _Keep running  
><em>B: _Cuz I'm chasing you down like a memory_

Blaine only stared ahead lost in the chasm of his mind not paying attention to most things around him. He wanted nothing more than to speak to either girl on the far sides to him._  
><em>Q:_ Keep running  
><em>R: _Keep running  
><em>B: _But you never get away from your history_

Altogether:  
><em>So keep running<br>You keep running  
>Cuz they're chasing you down like a memory<br>I keep running  
>You keep running<br>But you never get away from your history  
>So keep running<br>I hear the ghosts of the past sing_

* * *

><p><strong>SA/N:**

Song: Ghosts of the Past by Eskimo Joe

Hooray: OT3 PERFORMANCE! Well, they're my OT3 but anyway. Snap, intense chapter much? Welp, hope you enjoyed! I seriously am on a roll with this story. Please leave a review. It'd be much appreciated. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: I'm All Over It

**Chapter 17: I'm All Over It**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

OH MY GOOD GRAVY! Can I just say, bless and thank you to the 4 lovely reviewers (Alyzza, Ellaine, Honeylee and Mindy) that left such kind and heartfelt words that made me feel all fuzzy and happy! I apologize so much for making you feel such misery for when I sort of took a hiatus from writing this story. I never knew how important it was to some people but now I know. You shall not die in pain for I have plenty of chapters to come. I just…I can't thank you enough and also to the readers and favouriters/story alerters. I do this happily for you guys. Anyway, thanks again and ENJOY! Love you all! XD

* * *

><p>Blaine felt invisible to the world. Only because it seemed like his own world had burned to ashes. It had been a week since the disastrous afternoon that ended his relationship with Rachel and left a rocky path in the way of him and Quinn. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all done for. The week that he had to go through was torture and now, the pain had gotten to him and he simply felt numb. He hadn't bothered going to afternoon rehearsals assuming that Quinn was still livid. Another thing he noted through the week was that the relationship had ended for Rachel but it hadn't for him. Blaine tried so hard to patch things up with Rachel but she wanted nothing to do with him. It was basically like a blade had been plunged in his heart and whenever Rachel coldly turned away from his attempt of apology, that blade was only then being twisted deeper and deeper into his chest. It had become a cavity that possessed nothing except for the oblivion of a collapsed world within him. This was what rock bottom felt like. Blaine felt like just becoming a ghost because he would've been better off being so.<p>

The lunch bell had rung and other people had flooded the hallways getting to lockers and different venues. Blaine simply drifted slowly amongst the crowd not really having any spirit or purpose to rush somewhere. The places he would've liked to go to were closed off possibly forever from him. Again: pure nothingness was what he felt.

_Hello Innocence  
>Though it seems like we've been friends for years<br>I'm finishing  
>How I wish I had never begun<br>Though it should be the last one  
>And it's dragging me down to my knees<br>Where I'm begging you please_

_Let me go_  
><em>Don't you know<em>

_I'm all over it now_  
><em>And I can't say how glad I am about that<em>  
><em>I'm all over it now<em>  
><em>Cause I worked and I cursed and I tried<em>  
><em>And I said I could change and I lied<em>  
><em>Well there's something still moves me inside<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Blaine felt a figure collide with him which resulted in a spilled pile of books and papers. "Do you mind –". The furious exclamation was paused as Blaine looked up to see Quinn. It was quite a delayed moment as they stayed gazing at each other but Blaine felt so hollow that he didn't think of detecting any sort of connection that Quinn was trying to make. He did notice that her expression softened when he turned towards her after bumping into her. It was as if some of the anger was turned off and morphed into something much different. Blaine didn't feel like deciphering those emotions knowing he could feel none at the moment. He simply bent down and helped collect Quinn's belongings. "Sorry for…messing up your stuff" Blaine muttered. Quinn had also bent down to grab her things and took the liberty of watching Blaine. He was off again. Something was very wrong and she felt the desire to try and help him. If it were true to what she heard about him and Rachel. She cleared her throat. "Blaine…I – I wanted to…tell you something". Blaine was still holding some of her belongings but thought he was hallucinating to finally hear Quinn say something. He looked up confused to see that Quinn's mouth was in fact moving but he couldn't hear anything exactly. The chatter of the students around the hallway grew loud until it ceased when he peered over Quinn's head to see Rachel staring back at him from the other side of the hallway. His heart skipped a beat before getting up to follow her. "I'm sorry Quinn but I gotta –". He dropped the pile of books he held in front of him before stepping around Quinn to jog down the hallway. Rachel had already begun to move through the hall to avoid him.<p>

"Rachel, wait!" Quinn watched Blaine call after Rachel before turning the corner of the hallway.

So it was true.

Blaine and Rachel had broken up. Or according to what eavesdropping in glee club gained her: Rachel had ended it with Blaine. Quinn couldn't help but feel bad because Blaine didn't entirely deserve that. Yes, the hint of anger towards him was still there within her yet it was a dying flickering flame now. She knew she should've cut Blaine some slack because of what he's done for her. It was in fact something she'd been missing through this week. Missing all the attention and kindness that he directed towards her and their enjoyable little moments. She just missed him. Blaine had grown to become important to her. She lashed out at him during that Thursday rehearsal due to waking up and realizing that he in fact had a girlfriend and he wasn't completely hers. _He wasn't hers to keep. _He had someone else that he loved dearly. Quinn figured that she couldn't get together with him since his heart was with someone else. The thought itself of wanting to get together with him was disgraceful but it was thought that couldn't be shaken. It slightly wounded her but Quinn couldn't stand the cold distance between Blaine and herself. Quinn knew she had to apologize for acting so irrationally. She didn't want to lose him.

* * *

><p>Through the crowd, Blaine kept threading through trying to find Rachel. It was bad enough that suddenly halfway through the week, she had stopped coming to glee club meetings in the morning and afternoon. He hadn't seen her for such a long time until that single moment. She was right there watching him and it had to be the most inconvenient time for her to look. He was with Quinn but not in the sense that they had gotten together. Geez, it would've been social suicide if he had gotten together with Quinn or let alone suggested the idea to her. He had no hope. Just like right now: he had lost sight of Rachel. She was still out of reach from him drifting further away. Blaine sighed in defeat before turning the other way of the hallway to head to the entrance to the school oval.<p>

_She's a melody  
>That I've tried to forget but I can't<br>It still follows me  
>When I wake in the dead of the night<br>And I know that I can't fight  
>That song going round in my head<br>Like the last things you said_

_Please don't go_  
><em>You think I know<em>

_I'm all over it now_  
><em>And I can't say how glad I am about that<em>  
><em>I'm all over it now<em>  
><em>Cause I worked and I cursed and I cried<em>  
><em>And I said I could change but I lied<em>  
><em>Well there's something still moves me inside<em>

* * *

><p><em>No I won't come back<br>No I won't come back  
>No I won't come back<br>No I won't come back_

_One dark morning_  
><em>She left without a warning<em>  
><em>And took the red-eye back to London town<em>

Blaine had left the glee club meeting that day in the same gloomy cloud. He didn't really listen to the surroundings anymore. He closed himself off just as his own world had. He received some strange looks towards his way from the other glee members but he didn't bother reacting. Blaine barely spoke through the meeting or even participated as such while everyone in the room was practicing some of the songs for the musical. Still no Rachel and even no Quinn. He wasn't disappointed. It was just as he expected it to be. Oddly enough, no Mr Schue but Blaine didn't really care.

As soon as he hit home, he dragged himself up to his room before crashing on his bed. Feeling nothing almost drained a lot out of him. _Quite the food for thought. _Blaine whipped out his phone from his pocket and checked through it. No messages or calls whatsoever. None from Rachel. None from Quinn. He clenched his fist in frustration before throwing his phone towards the opposite side of his room. Luckily, it landed on one of the beanbags so not too much damage should've been done. Not as much damage as what his current situation had done.

_I'm all over it now  
>I'm all over it now<br>I'm all over it now  
>I'm all over it now<em>

_I'm all over it now_  
><em>And I can't say how glad I am about that<em>  
><em>I'm all over it now<em>  
><em>Cause I worked and I cursed and I've cried<em>  
><em>And I said I would change but I lied<em>  
><em>Yeah there's something still moves me inside<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SN: **

Song: I'm All Over It by Jamie Cullum

FYI, this chapter wasn't originally in the plan but I felt like adding it in particularly since I'm digging Jamie Cullum's music as of lately. It's a favorite song of mine and I felt like it related to Blaine's situation at the moment. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I was out the whole day frustratingly enough when all I wanted to do was write chapters. Still, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you can please. Thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18: Two phone calls and a Heart

**Chapter 18: Two phone calls and a heart (Part 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Good gravy! This was longer than I expected it to be! I was just on an angsty roll with this chapter. So as you can see, this chapter was originally supposed to be one but I had to split it up into 2 parts. Do hope you like it though because it does tug the heart quite a bit. And again, thanks to the lovely reviewers:

Alyzza: Thanks and lovely to know both you and Mindy are enjoying this. BTW, to answer your question, I have had other ideas for Quaine fanfics. I'll see how I go after finishing this one though but I am open to making more fics. I still have 4 others fics for other fandoms so balancing will have to be settled.

Honeylee: NO WAY! Well, hi to your high school classmates. I'm astounded and very humbled. Thanks!

Ellaine: Nawww...that's lovely and I am humbled again that you'd save this as a form of work. Thanks!

And thank you to the other readers as well! Anyway, on with the story. Apologies that I got too warm and fuzzy. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>This time, the glee club was called in for the TroubleTones' performance. Each member filed into the auditorium to sit in the mid-section of seats. Blaine was holding out some hope that for sure Rachel was finally going to appear and discuss some sort of truce. He wondered where she was while holding onto a small bouquet of flowers to serve as an apology. Call it a desperate extent of an apology but Blaine was well and truly sorry. He had told her over the phone yesterday after he gained the nerve and she gained the patience to talk. Blaine spotted Quinn seated diagonally above from him who just glanced at times towards his direction. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't expecting to receive a serious conversation of a call from her yesterday. Things were overlapping and clicking together in the most mysterious way but Blaine was sure to figure it out. Still, he was evidently torn. Between deciding who was defined as his real love. Blaine knew he had to choose and unfortunately, it affected the balance of his life. Yet, from the long week he experienced through his empty mind and heart, it was overall pleasant that the tide had taken a turn and gave the chance – gave him the beacon of hope – that not everything was dead and gone. Redemption could be reached.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Rewind)<em>

After the close encounter that Blaine could've had with Rachel during that previous lunchtime where they were in the hallway, he decided to try and contact her. He had figured out what to say and try to talk about with her. It was simply just going to be a request for her time and an honest apology for his wrongs. It was to also be a clear and clean communicative discussion on how their relationship was while Blaine had the little idea stowed within him of wanting to get back together with her. Yet, he would see how it all turns out. Now all he had to do was pick up his damn phone and call her. Blaine had stared at the screen with her call profile. All it took was for him to just click the screen and wait for her to answer. It was just taking some time. And courage. And composure to not freak out. Rachel would answer and all Blaine had to do was stay in a collected form and share his true thoughts.

The half hour of fear was done as Blaine finally leapt for his phone and pressed Rachel's number. His heart was beating abnormally fast. It was just an ordinary phone call. An ordinary phone call that could define the current terms that he and Rachel were on. He took a deep breath to avoid hyperventilating during each dial tone in the earpiece. It was taking a long time. Since when did 15 seconds seem like it was an eternity? _Pull yourself together Anderson! _Blaine had quickly slapped his face to hopefully get some sense together. The anxiety was silenced within him once the dial tone stopped and he looked up to the wall hearing the one voice that made everything seem like a tightrope now.

"Hello? Blaine?" He stopped to listen and tried to observe her mood of voice. Rachel didn't sound as exasperated but how would he know? She had been ignoring him for a solid week. He hadn't heard her voice till now. Yet, he could pick up some feeling that showed she was busy before she answered the phone. "Blaine? Are you there?" Now it looked like the annoyance was kicking in. _Best to not test Rachel's patience_. Blaine cleared his throat. "Hey Rach…sorry to disturb you". He rubbed his forehead to serve as a therapeutic action to keep his poise. Here went nothing.

"I needed to talk to you. It's been a while since I've heard your voice actually". Blaine heard Rachel sigh. "Needed or wanted to talk to me? And this voice is going to hang up any moment now unless you really give the reason why you had the guts to call me". There it was: the anger was just starting to rise like an expecting active volcano. Blaine had to cut to the chase but he took the liberty of listening through the silence. Rachel had music on at her place in the background. The song sounded so familiar. _Crap. _Nothing more like remedial break up music with Adele. Blaine cringed knowing that once someone like Rachel was listening to Adele, business was serious. He cleared his throat again. _Why did it keep becoming dry? Nope, don't get nervous. You can get through this._

"If you really wanted to know, I just…you have no idea of how sorry I am for what I did –"

Blaine paused realizing the hang up tone was beeping in his ear. _Dammit! _He clicked Rachel's number again and it wasn't until the 5th time she answered with the rage reaching the level of overflowing that volcano. "What?! I told you I don't have time for your same scripted act! I don't care Blaine! Just leave me alone!" "Rachel wait! Don't hang up…please just hear me out. Give me 5 minutes to explain to you everything I've been dying to tell you and to show how much I regret hurting you. Just please listen, I know you can understand"

It was silence again. But no hang up tone. _Had the moment just froze like that? _Time ran normally again once he heard Rachel sigh loudly again and began counting down "5 minutes. 4 minutes and 59 seconds. 4 minutes and 58 seconds". Blaine let out a breath of relief. He had to do this. "As I said Rachel, you don't know how sorry I am but being sorry isn't enough for what I did to you. It was a horrible mistake that I regret and please, I just don't want to lose you to heartbreak. I never wanted to hurt you. I was so caught up with Quinn that I failed to see that it was wounding you to see me with her nearly every constant moment. I was oblivious and stupid and I would take it all back just to see you smile again. I'm so, so infinitely so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness but please just know that I _am _sorry"

Muteness filled his ears again. Still no hang up tone thankfully. What if Rachel had just gotten up and left and didn't bother listening to his ramble for forgiveness? The paranoia rose within Blaine again before it was ceased once more by the much appreciated sound of Rachel's voice. "Do you like her though?" It was the response that Blaine didn't expect whatsoever. Was he mishearing things? "Pardon?" He responded. "I said do you like Quinn? Yes or No answer only". Blaine's eyebrows had furrowed in confusion and in slight panic assuming that this question was for sure a major deal breaker. He had the choice to either tell the painful truth or the sweet lie. Then again, he realized how little he had been thinking of Quinn through this whole post break up week. It seemed like the first time she had sprung to mind and it was the most bizarre thing for Rachel to be the person to bring Quinn to Blaine's mind. Rachel's bitterness echoed through the phone "You have 30 seconds left Blaine or I hang up and let this conversation slip my mind entirely". The increased panic and adrenaline was a crazy formula in Blaine's mind. He sided with the truth.

"Yes". He wasn't sure if it was supposed to sound so resigned. Blaine waited for the automatic hang up tone yet surprisingly it remained as simple silence. He sighed. "Honestly though, the tables turned when you broke up with me after our glee club mash up performance. I became so caught up with trying to apologize to you that I somewhat forgot about Quinn during this week. I swear to you even then when you saw us in the hallway, she was the last person I wanted to see or more so, I was the last person she would've wanted to see". Rachel coughed before asking with a tone of curiosity "You and Quinn had a fight?" Blaine looked down to his bedroom floor. "Yeah. It was kind of about you and I as well". He realized he had to open a couple more wounds to hopefully keep this conversation going. "She shouted at me after we had another close conversation about her past. But it wasn't what was said in the conversation or whatever. It was what happened after the conversation. Quinn's guard was let down and she let me in for a bit. Look, I think I lied when we were talking that afternoon after the mash up performance" Blaine paused hoping that Rachel hadn't hung up. She was still apparently there considering the hushed music he could just make out now. Rachel maybe might've turned it up or was sitting closer to it. The music was still Adele though. He continued the truth he was supposed to tell "Quinn and I nearly kissed during the Thursday afternoon rehearsal just about two weeks ago. And it was the kind of kiss that was outside of the rehearsal context. The whole heartfelt conversation about her past had happened. All that stuff was the same but we just had one moment where we got rather close…physically and…emotionally as well then before I knew it, we were close to kissing"

It was truly amazing as to how long Rachel was staying on the phone having to bear through what he was telling her. Blaine waited for a possible reply. "Why did do you keep saying you were close to kissing? You did kiss her didn't you?" He kept finding these questions the weirdest especially since they were coming from Rachel. This might've been a whole new level of deadly resentment where she might seem okay but before you know it, she would explode. Blaine crossed his fingers hoping it wouldn't come to that. "We didn't kiss. Something happened and…Quinn got pissed off and walked away". He shrugged his shoulders. Rachel continued digging deeper. "What exactly happened that made you and Quinn not kiss?" These questions were putting Blaine on a very uncomfortable edge. They were all possible triggers or booby traps that would set off Rachel and her fury. _What the heck. He had missed so many possible conversational landmines that he might as well step on one by telling the truth. _"It was because…you were calling me on my phone"

The music had stopped in the background and Blaine felt the paranoia rise again in his chest. He was in for it. This was going to hurt. Blaine held his phone a mere inch away from his ear expecting the worse. "YOU WERE ABOUT TO KISS QUINN WHILE I WAS CALLING YOU?!" _There it was. _Good thinking Blaine had put his phone just a bit of distance away from his ear. He wondered if her dads heard that. Probably the whole neighborhood did. _No. Stop being mean. _Now was not the time for jokes. "I'm just giving you the truth Rach and I am sorry –". Rachel blasted back "No you're not! You just told me that it's my fault you missed out on kissing Quinn".

Blaine held a revolted look in reaction to the assumption by Rachel of deeming him that shallow. "I didn't say that Rachel. I never did –". She only continued yelling "And you're basically saying that it's my fault you and Quinn are fighting and you lost your chance to get together with her in the most romantic possible way. Well guess what: I give you my _biggest _blessing to get together with her. You're free to go be with her because you and I are never going to get back together. Goodbye Blaine! Go be the free, heartless man that you are". It almost seemed like she slammed the hang up button as Blaine received the last of her shouting. _Well that went just great. _Nope, it wasn't going to finish this way. Blaine exited his bedroom and went down the stairs. He took the car keys on the kitchen table and went out the door. It was time to take bigger measures to solve this.

* * *

><p>Deciding to drive to Rachel's house while she was this angry was very intimidating. Blaine tried to not let it get to him. He just needed to tell Rachel more so that he was in fact extremely sorry and would do anything to fix things. This 45 minute drive was going to give him perfect time to recollect his thoughts after it had become a disarrayed mess from Rachel's screaming. His ear was still ringing from the yells. <em>Not concerning at all.<em> Blaine became certain that he probably made jokes while he was nervous. Not an exactly great trait but he could live with it. It was only 4:49pm at the moment. Again, recollecting thoughts.

20 minutes later, Blaine heard his phone ringing on the seat next to him. The road was quite clear so surely, he wasn't going to get in a car crash. He held his phone over the steering wheel so he could look at the road still. Another huge surprise. It was Quinn calling. Great, he had to re-shift his thoughts and mindset so he'd be speaking appropriately with Quinn. Blaine inhaled and exhaled deeply before putting his phone on speaker and rested it on the dashboard of his car.

"Quinn?" It was a couple moments of silence. He waited but couldn't help but assume that it was some sort of prank call. He wouldn't be surprised. Blaine knew Quinn was still outraged or so he still assumed. He thought back to when they were in the hallway after her stuff had dropped and she was close to initiating some conversation. If Blaine wasn't so caught up with suddenly seeing Rachel, something could've properly developed. _What an idiotic move Anderson. _Blaine wiped his face with his hand from the shame of that incident. There was still no reply so Blaine decided to do what he did best for whatever situation: apologize.

"Look Quinn, if you are there, I'm really sorry for pulling a jerk move. In the hallway for starters but most importantly for what happened at the rehearsal. I was far from thinking straight so I am –". Blaine paused after hearing a little noise from the other side of the phone. Did he just hear a sniffle? He was answered with a much clearer sniff. Why was Quinn crying? Well, that was what it sounded like. The worry was beginning to escalate within Blaine. He leaned forward towards the steering wheel and his phone. "Quinn…are y – you okay?" His ears were met with a stifled weak sob. This was by far the most overwhelmingly peculiar afternoon. With Rachel's questions and now with the possibility that Quinn was crying. He had seen Quinn cry once during a rehearsal but this was to a whole new extent. The extent of sobbing meant only one thing of serious issue and concern. Blaine's general talking wasn't getting to her. He had to take one daring move up a notch. Blaine cleared his throat before gently conferring "Lucy?"

* * *

><p>Quinn inhaled a shaky breath. She had to calm down so she'd make sense while talking to Blaine. She had to make complete sense for what she had to tell him. The considered silence of Quinn trying to compose herself was mixed with the taken opportunity of listening to Blaine's voice. Another thing she missed dearly along with the automatic love and care he sent her way no matter what. He didn't need to apologize at all. Quinn was the one who had to do so. She had to do it for her complete stupid and stubborn ass. Blaine didn't know half of the gratitude she owed him and this conversation wasn't going to cover it all. She finally cleared her throat to stop being such a coward.<p>

She nearly faltered after hearing Blaine call her by the one name that summed up the burden that she was under concerning Blaine's complete selflessness. He had basically sacrificed a lot of his time, care and even part of his personal life to just get the one idea of true acceptance of her former self and past. The idea was working and expanding to bigger extents as she had spent the past couple of afternoons contemplating a lot about her entire being. If Quinn did decide to change back to Lucy (personality, mentally and emotionally wise of course – definitely not beyond physically), it'd make Blaine extremely joyful and she'd be a completely better person overall. Not the bitchy, egotistical, cheerleader associated identity of an excuse for a human being. Quinn processed another shuddery breath before finally speaking up.

"Blaine…I –". Quinn stopped after a couple of short, shallow breaths that were caught in her throat. _Stop crying. _It was only met with Blaine's immediate soothing "Shhh…it's okay Quinn. Take your time. I'm right here listening. Tell me whatever it is you feel". She gulped and took a steady breath. "It's…what I feel that has made me fall into this pathetic state. I just can't stop crying over…what I realized was the truth". Blaine shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to be right where she was. "What is it that you realized? And no, it's not pathetic. You're just purely upset. There's nothing wrong with being upset". Quinn sniffed again while dabbing a tissue to her eyes with her other hand. She could use Blaine's presence right now close to her but the phone would have to do. She was too selfish to just wish for him to appear whenever she wanted to. "I'm sorry…I'm just not good with this stuff. You are though without a doubt so I felt like it was wise to call you. I'm sorry though if I interrupted you doing anything".

"No, not at all. I always have time for you Quinn. Don't forget that. I'm always here for you and we can get through this. Whatever you're going through right now". Another sob hitched in Quinn's throat to the pain of hearing Blaine's overflowing kindness. She didn't deserve any of it. She wasn't worthy. "You need to stop doing that, please Blaine". A perplexed expression grew on Blaine's face as he turned a corner on the road. "What do I have to stop doing? I'm sorry though –". "And that as well" Quinn added. She didn't sound angry as such but was she getting pissed off for simply apologizing and acting worried for her? Blaine couldn't help but be slightly offended before it deteriorated into complete sympathy upon hearing what Quinn had to reveal. "You just have to stop acting so nice to me. I don't deserve a single ounce of that because I've just realized to what a horrible person I actually am. Particularly for you. I've just…taken you and so many other things for granted that I've just grown and changed into a nasty piece of work. I don't deserve any part of your perfect heart. I have to let you know that. I also am the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry for acting like a jealous bitch during that rehearsal and I just realized it's because I am one. I do know for a fact that I came onto you and you had the right to pull away and act disgraced. Not me. You have a girlfriend – well – you had one and you've lost her because of me. Blaine…I'm sorry for the entire mess I've caused you. You don't deserve this crap. You deserve the best and so…that's why I'm fine if you never want to talk to me again because I'm a worthless piece of crap".

* * *

><p>Blaine had stopped the car and parked it towards the side of the road. Frankly, he was in emotional shock from hearing Quinn's heart being poured out before him. It was the kind of pouring out that meant she had lost her own heart. Blaine had to restore it for her. He didn't like the beaten down, defeated and distressed version of Quinn. Of his Lucy. He leaned on his hand against the window. Where would he begin to formulate and express the proper reaction to what he just heard? Blaine sighed heavily. "Blaine…are you still there?" Quinn still sounded so damaged and scarred that he really did just want teleport to wherever she was and give her every bit of comfort that the world provided. She was entirely wrong. She did deserve his comfort or any other form of comfort at that. It wasn't pitiful to say she needed all the support she could get because this entire announcement of her self-declared insignificance displayed why she needed so much help to patch up the wounds. To put out the self-hate fires. To rescue Quinn from her personal demons before they consumed and possessed her. This despair of Quinn's just left Blaine's heart torn and ripped apart. He picked his phone off the dashboard and held it close to his mouth.<p>

"Quinn…Lucy…you have no idea how much it hurts me to hear you say such things. You could never be worthless. You aren't unworthy of anyone's love and care or let alone mine. It is peoples' choice of who they care for no matter how much that single person they direct it to deny it. It so happens that the most damaged kind of people are most deserving of that sentimental devotion. You and I know that you do still have some skeletons in your closet from the past and how it has affected you so I'm here to say that I'm never going to leave you and I'm here to help you get out of this miserable chaos. Just to think we started out as team-mates and the leading stars of the musical and we're now the tightest of…" Blaine couldn't think of a word in the world to capture what they exactly were.

Quinn knew it as well. She clutched the phone tight in her hand against her ear as if hoping the tight grip would reach Blaine. He was holding the phone in a similar tight fashion. They were holding onto each other so close despite the distance. Blaine continued "Look, just know and accept it by now that I'm here to help you no matter what. And…I'm not perfect Quinn. Nobody is. You don't need to apologize for what happened at the rehearsal. I was just as messed in the head. I've made some of the…not so subtle references of complicated feelings that I felt about you. Those complicated feelings were what clouded my judgment and it hurt you in the end. It also hurt Rachel but I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you because…I just wish things were different and it'd be so much easier". Quinn gulped at that last remark. It actually gave her heart the warmest rush but a knot in her stomach developed simultaneously.

Even Blaine took a moment to realize that it was rather bold of him to spill out again of his feelings towards Quinn. It didn't matter though because he literally was pouring his heart out for her. The kind that meant he was _giving_ it to her. "There wouldn't be so much pain caused for everyone. We could all have our happy endings". Quinn's hand had balled up against her chest. She was resisting a tear to fall from her eye but this entire flow of heartfelt admission was something that only Blaine could provide. There was still something she was missing from properly expressing the point to Blaine. He had commenced anyway "Quinn, all I ask is that you forget – you shove all that darkness that is pinning you down and making you feel bad about everything and yourself. I just need you to promise me you can do that. I need you to listen to me and be reassured that I'm here. I seriously need you to do that"

_He needs you Quinn. _The tears couldn't be ceased and they fell down her cheeks again. Blaine had more than a way with words. He had a way with emotions which was something Quinn would never have in a million years. She covered her mouth with her hand to make sure no sobs could escape but they were building up. Blaine waited on the other side sitting back against his seat. He would be holding her right now if only he knew earlier of what negative spiral Quinn was being sucked into. The anxiety was building up inside Blaine. All he cared for right now was Quinn. What a change of heart considering the reason why he was originally in the car. His heart was shredded again hearing a faint sob from Quinn.

Through the swelling pain that she felt in her chest and the stinging of tears from her eyes, she finally came up with what would truly express her heartlessness especially concerning Blaine. She gulped a firm breath before letting it out. "Blaine, I just don't want to hurt you or let more bad things get to you. I meant it when I said you deserve only the best. That's why I have to say…that I don't think I'm capable of loving you as much as you do for me". Quinn hung up before placing her tearful face in her hands.

It was another stab at the heart. Blaine just heard white noise after she said that. _Not capable…of loving him…as much as he does for her. _He finally inhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Everything felt like it froze straight after that heart-striking statement. That's what she was totally upset over? Enough to just hang up and keep that tension hanging in the air. To leave Blaine's mind racing a mile a minute to figure out what to gain from this or what to do after this. He locked his phone and placed it on the seat next to him. He just stared ahead out the windscreen before hitting the steering wheel to feel something. To feel if this were completely real. To feel if the pain in his throbbing hand would override the one in his chest. To feel if his world could withstand this any longer.


	19. Chapter 19: RHISLY

**Chapter 19: Rumor has it/Someone like you (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey ho! As you can see, I've beaten my record by uploading a chapter twice in a day. Well, in an American day but don't mind the timezones stuff. Again, thanks to the lovely reviewers (Alyzza and Gaiby) and to Honeylee which to answer your question: I am so far uploading once a day (Well, exception is today) but unfortunately, since I go back to school on Tuesday, I'll have to resort most likely to uploading once or twice a week since I'll be able to write during the weekend. And let's hope that school doesn't dishearten me enough again to put me off writing as it did during most of this year up to this point. Anyway, enough of my life story at the moment and on with the story. ENJOY! Shocking drama in this chapter. Hooray!

* * *

><p>Everyone was chatting still waiting for the competition to give their best shot. Blaine remained oblivious just focused on waiting patiently for Rachel. Yet, reflecting to himself on what happened yesterday with both phone calls allowed him the guts to look towards Quinn. She was sitting back in her seat fidgeting with her hands while looking down. Blaine was back at square one. Having to decide fully between the two girls again. It seemed his choice this time was with Rachel but he felt the slightest pinch of an idea that he was going to live to regret doing so. What Quinn said yesterday nearly made him want to turn the car around and find her house where he'd gladly console her. But, Blaine knew in his heart that he had to first fix his personal demons and wrongs. It was no good to just leave the messy knots untied. Now that he thought heavily about it, maybe he didn't want to get back together with Rachel. If such things ensued, their relationship would never be the same or let alone have the same trust value that their love had long before. If they did get together, he'd probably be forced to stay away from Quinn and that was something he couldn't afford to do. Not when she had just admitted to being in an identity and heart crisis of a mess. Things were much harder than before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Rewind)<em>

Blaine had spent a good 10 minutes staring out the window while leaning on his hand. The ache in his chest just pulled his spirit under to depths of dejection that challenged his life at every moment. It was an understatement to say that phone call wasn't ordinary. The phone call he shared with Quinn was basically a parallel to what the phone call with Rachel resulted in. It altered the proclaimed terms and the relationship that he shared with both girls. Why did things just keep getting that much more difficult? This pain was too much to bear to the point that it felt too hard to breathe. He was better off when he felt nothing because this was too much. Blaine finally picked his mind up and turned the car into ignition. He drove back onto the road and continued to Rachel's house. It seemed unwise since his mind didn't have a chance to collect itself to the original thoughts he held for Rachel. His mind was shaken to the core by what had happened with Quinn over the phone. He had to try his best to shake it off but he knew too well it was impossible to do. Within 15 minutes, he had reached Rachel's home. Blaine was beyond unprepared for this. So much for recollecting his thoughts during the car ride. They had just been scattered even further away most likely having plummeted into the partial chasm of his mind that seemed like it was expanding again. He locked the car and walked up the entrance.

The sky was now a vibrant orange hue which only emphasized the time of sunset. Blaine had visited Rachel's house plenty of times when they were happily together. He had gotten to know her dads as well so this was going to be the ultimate triple confrontation. Frankly, fear was creeping up on him. He could only expect the worst. Blaine just went in for the kill and pressed the doorbell. Within a minute, the door was answered by Hiram Berry. "Blaine…" he could tell that Rachel's dad's tone was mixed with surprise and spitefulness. Blaine had to come clean. "I'm sorry for disturbing you this evening Mr Berry but…may I please talk to Rachel? I need to talk to her". The two of them still remained between the door frame and it was only a trip up that would end up with the door being closed on Blaine's face. He had to be honest and earnest that he meant no harm. Blaine presumed that her other dad was upstairs with her (since Rachel's dads always came together in a pair) while she was most likely crying or yelling or just letting out her ache from what Blaine had caused. Hiram Berry's reply only accentuated this "I'm sorry Blaine but…now is not a really good time for Rachel".

It only meant that he was probably banned from seeing her or Rachel wanted nothing with him again. Blaine scratched his head before continuing the blunt truth. "Mr Berry, I know that you are aware of the current circumstances that Rachel and I are going through. You've seen her hurting very much and you have every right to be mad at me but I need to see her. I've barely seen her for over a week at school and I just need to get things fixed. I never wanted to hurt her and it wounds me to see her like this but of course, she's hurting much more in ways that I may never know so all I ask is if I could get the one chance to prove how sorry I am for what I did. Just please: one chance and I will never disturb her again. She just needs to know that I regret hurting her and I'd do anything to fix it".

Hiram considered Blaine's overflowing attempt for making amends to what he did to little Rachel's heart. Then again, he could tell that Blaine was a headstrong boy and from all the dinners they shared and times he saw Blaine with Rachel, it seemed like they were beyond perfect together and it could almost last forever but here he was: begging for a chance to apologize for breaking Rachel's heart. Hiram kept the malice in mind but decided to give Blaine the chance. "Alright then. Come in". Blaine breathed out in relief before entering the house. It felt so warm and welcoming before whenever he'd pop around to see Rachel but he could sense nothing more than the hostile pain of Rachel which only relayed through her dads. Blaine was at fault again for ruining this home. He remained standing near the living room while Mr Berry was waiting near the stairs. "Leroy is just upstairs with her at the moment. After we heard her screaming, we waited outside of her room before coming in to see her crying". _Another tally to Blaine's faults score_. "Forgive me for intruding but guessing from the name…who is this Quinn girl that Rachel was livid about?"

Blaine gulped before looking down at the floor. Most likely in shame and also in horrible reminder of what he had just experienced with Quinn through that phone call. He finally looked up to respectfully answer Mr Berry "Quinn is…a classmate of ours. She's also in the glee club and she's the female lead in the musical that we're doing for school where I'm the male lead. The issue with Quinn had originally started with the fact that Rachel didn't get the role of Sandy which she was dying to get and soon enough, after getting acquainted with Quinn, I realized that she was from my past. We went to the same elementary school and before I knew it, I was swept up by the idea of wanting to help Quinn accept her past since long story short, she was bullied before and that's where I came in as well during that time when we were kids". Mr Berry nodded. "So what, you were long lost childhood sweethearts?" Blaine could sense his response was poisoned with a bit of resentment just with the fact that they were discussing the assumed third party that wrecked and broke up Blaine's relationship with Rachel. He simply shook his head "Not really. We just had…a tight bond I guess in elementary but you are right with being long lost until we were reunited by fate. All that kind of stuff". Mr Berry's expression was still neutral but each question from him kept cutting deep in analysis of where Blaine had gone wrong. "I see. So this Quinn girl is a friend – a long lost connected one at that…then why does Rachel keep saying that you cheated on her with Quinn?

Each question was going to get worst. Blaine couldn't hide the truth so it was better that he expose it to give the honest appearance to Rachel's dad. He looked up towards the stairs hoping she'd be coming down before giving in to the only choice he had. "I was spending _a lot _of time with Quinn due to this whole revelation about our connected pasts that Rachel thought I was giving more time to Quinn than her and Rachel was right. I had spent so much focus and time on Quinn that…I felt myself…developing feelings for her. It was enough feelings to just distract me a bit from Rachel and…I'm sorry that it turned out that way". Blaine was expecting to be kicked out of the house or something. He deserved to be on the receiving end of some anger but Mr Berry remained well composed. He did catch a hint of a glare from him though after he admitted to having the complicated feelings for Quinn. Blaine instead waited for the next question that felt like a nail was going deeper through his sternum. "I must say Blaine…I admire your honesty even though it causes some spite. Yet, it's part of the good side that I see in you". Blaine wasn't expecting any form of praise whatsoever. This day was beyond abnormal that it couldn't be real. He pinched his arm and it felt real. It unfortunately was real.

Hiram continued "I still have to ask and unfortunately pry out the answer to whether you still have these feelings for this Quinn girl – ". Blaine had to interrupt rightfully "She's not just _some _girl that I hang around with. Quinn is better than to be deemed as some sleaze in this situation". He looked up to see Mr Berry rather taken aback. Blaine's expression returned to a grave one. "I'm sorry for the outburst but Quinn doesn't need to be painted as the bad person in this picture. All I know is that I am the bad one in the picture. It's just…it's really complicated to how I feel". Mr Berry nodded. "That's understandable Blaine. You're only being truthful. As I was saying, if you do have feelings – and so it appears for...Quinn then I don't understand your purpose to be here without causing Rachel anymore strife". He was correct. Blaine stammered to create an appropriate response but knew he would just repeat what he had been saying for the entire day to Rachel. An apology and bid for being heard about how sorry he was. Things were messed up beyond the point of possibly being fixed. Blaine realized that terrible truth. He just sighed not being able to give an answer to Rachel's dad.

He seemed to be taking pity on Blaine. Hiram saw that Blaine was trying his best to clean this all up but Rachel was damaged enough from this incident. The real test would be for what Blaine was going to say to Rachel. "I'll go get her for you. You've earned the chance to talk to her". He was about to head up the stairs before leaving Blaine with a final message "Just remember Blaine, life isn't a puppet theatre and people aren't the slaves to it. They're genuine living and feeling things".

Blaine watched Mr Berry go up the stairs but was still rather disheartened by the truth that had been concocted before him through that rather nerve-racking conversation. He knew that to get to Rachel, he'd have to go through the checkpoint of her dad. They were only protecting her from harm and the worst things in life. It so happened to be that Blaine was one of those things causing her this distress. Again, Blaine didn't feel like he deserved to be standing in this very home anymore. He should just walk out and never come back. Remove himself from Rachel's existence and leave her be. It was the only way to fix things. Blaine waited for roughly 10 minutes while pondering heavily before he felt like Rachel wasn't going to face him. He made his way to the door and was about to turn the knob to leave possibly forever before the most surprising turn of events played out before him.

"Blaine?" He immediately turned to the voice he recognized. It was Rachel who he hadn't seen properly for over a week and she was a broken mess wearing a robe over what he presumed to be her pajamas. Her eyes were red obviously from the sadness tearing her apart and Blaine wished he was able to be there to wipe it all away. It was a miracle to whatever Mr Berry had told Rachel to change her mind on not seeing Blaine ever again. He gulped "Rach? I – I wasn't expecting you to come down". She descended down the stairs till she was on equal ground with Blaine. "Were you about to leave though?" Blaine admittedly nodded. "I was…about to give up because I talked with your dad and clearly…I don't deserve to be here or let alone have the chance to reconcile with you". Rachel looked down. "Because what I did to you clearly can't be forgiven or forgotten. I'm sorry but every time I say that…it will never heal what happened to you". Rachel raised her head where Blaine noticed her eyes were glassy most likely on the verge of spilling tears again. "I might as well be out of your life but I just wanted you to know that I do love you and I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfire of my ignorance". They stared at each other intently because not many words were needed to express the regret, pain and grief that they both felt having lost each other. The looks said it all along with the subconscious effort that Blaine made to grab Rachel's hand. She didn't flinch or pull away knowing she had missed this dearly. Or was going to miss this afterwards. "That's all Rach. I'm sorry and I wish you well". He reluctantly let go of her hand and opened the door heading to walk out.

He was only halfway down the path till Rachel called after him. "Wait, Blaine!" He turned around to be taken aback by how fast she had gotten to the place in front of him. Rachel neared closer towards Blaine before yanking him down by the front of his jacket and kissed him. This was a very special kind of kiss that Blaine was utterly breath taken away by. He wasn't expecting it in the least (another tally on the weird day score) but had automatically closed his eyes taking in every ounce of feeling that the kiss provided. They held onto each other for a blissful moment almost as if time had turned back to when they were happily a couple but this kiss expressed the opposite. When their lips parted but they remained in close proximity, they both knew clearly what the kiss meant. It was the kind that showed their acceptance, their gratitude and their appreciation of each other for the time they had. The time that had to come to an end because there wasn't the lucky chance that everything could go back to how it was. It was a good but heart breaking sign that Blaine took into account. They finally pulled away back to reality and the hate seemed to have left Rachel. Were things fixed now?

"I wish you the best also Blaine. You deserve the chance of happiness. There was a time when we were happy and I'll treasure it but…we both know it has to rest in peace now". Blaine nodded allowing a half smile to the harmony that he and Rachel were both in. "Thanks for everything Rach". He squeezed her hand one more time before turning around and walking away from a major part of his life. The reverie of conflict settlement was cut through by a last statement Rachel put out "You should go to her Blaine. I think that's where your happiness is". He turned around in shock to check if he were mishearing things. Rachel just shrugged. "You should go to Quinn. She needs your love and care more than I do".

Blaine didn't know how to react or what to say to her. Luckily, he didn't need to since Rachel simply turned around and went back into her house. He had to know what this meant exactly or else, he was just in complete denial on what it could actually mean. _He could be with Quinn. _His heart only dropped once his mind relapsed into the misery that he experienced from the phone call. Blaine walked back to his car and decided to head on home to figure out what to do.

* * *

><p>And yet, here he was in the auditorium holding a bouquet of flowers for Rachel to serve as an extra apology gift. He was over doing it. These flowers deserved to go to someone else. That someone else sitting diagonally above from him and was broken more than before. No, his choice was changed. He was going to stop with Rachel. All was solved and closed up. Things had to be of focus with Quinn again and this time, he had the freedom to do so.<p>

He contemplated getting up now and talking with her and most likely to give the flowers to her. Before Blaine could do anything, the curtains suddenly lifted up and stage lights turned on. The TroubleTones started in song and the whole glee club was shocked at what they saw.

* * *

><p>All: <em>(oooooh oooooooh)<em>

Rachel:  
><em>She, she ain't real<br>She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will  
>Sure, she's got it all<br>But baby is that really what you want?_

The silence was piercing Blaine. He knew the message was intended for him and Quinn. He stayed in his seat feeling like hell had just broken loose when he thought all was peaceful.

Mercedes:  
><em>Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds<br>You made a fool out of you and, boy she's bringing you down  
>She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core<br>Now rumour has it  
>She ain't got your love anymore<em>

All: _Rumour has it (rumour) {repeat}_

Santana:  
><em>Don't forget me I beg<br>I remember you said_

_I heard that you settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<em>

M: _Whoaaa_

All: _Rumour has it (rumour) {repeat}_

R: _Don't forget me I beg  
>I remember you said<em>

All: _Never mind I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>

Blaine gave a glance to Quinn who looked back as well. There was nothing to explain except for the emotion of confused hopelessness that Blaine was feeling.

S: _Don't forget me I beg  
>I remember you said<em>

M: _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_  
>R: <em>Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

* * *

><p>Shelby walked out on stage giving a round of applause and same with Mr Schuester. The rest of the members were in delay due to wondering why the heck Rachel switched teams. Then again, it was kind of obvious. It was particularly obvious for Blaine and Quinn who stood still taking in all that had happened. It was official. Things were that much more screwed up. Especially for Blaine. It was the delusion he fell for to think everything had cleared up like rainbows. How childish. Then again, he was lost beyond comprehension as to why Rachel moved teams when they were on good terms. Or so he thought. What the hell was going on?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Consequences

**Chapter 20: Consequences**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello! As you can tell, I'm back to school so yay…welcome back to hell for me. And look, I really do apologize that the updates will be less now but I will try my best. I just have a lot on my plate considering I can't screw up in school again or else I'll be disheartened to the point I might stop writing again for another 7 months and as well, my dad currently has an injury so a little bit of time and effort has to be put around working in the house for me, my sister and mum so I am a bit down for time guys but I will try my best. That I can promise you. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter (This chapter is way more dramatic – yay!) and see ya soon!

BTW, can I just say how devastating it is about Cory Monteith? My sister yelled when she saw the news and I was beyond shocked. I had stopped writing for most of the day just to search for updates on reactions for his death and Tumblr exploded and it just got real emotional. I can't listen to Don't Stop Believin' and Somebody to Love without wanting to cry. We even rewatched a few eps of S1 and it was just…nope. Anyway, RIP Cory. You adorable, lovable, 6'3 puppy.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the glee club had their mouths dropped in shock. Especially the guy who had caused all this but without any intention. To think that things couldn't roll downhill any further. <em>Crap.<em> Blaine just wanted to disappear into thin air or not exist at this very moment because it had gotten too much now. It all made sense now: the avoiding, the music, the missed glee club meetings, hanging around more with Ms Corcoran. It all added up to the catastrophic truth that Rachel – one of New Directions' most powerful players in the group – had jumped to another ship most likely as a big screw you to Blaine and perhaps to Quinn. It was Rachel's logic of a bitchy vengeance. Again, Blaine deserved it but the glee club didn't deserve to lose a major member. If push came to shove, Blaine would've wanted to be kicked out instead of Rachel making quite the dramatic exit.

Only then, Blaine's head started throbbing from the wave of consequences that were to come from this. He stuffed up big time. After Ms Corcoran and Mr Schuester made positive remarks about the performances of both glee clubs and how it was all friendly competition, Blaine threw the bouquet he held onto the seat next to him before making his way down to the stage. He could feel the eyes of the glee club focused on him. It was slightly unnerving as he was responsible for this new issue. The glee club had the right to be inflicting some anger towards him but he was going to try to fix it. Just as he thought he had with Rachel. The TroubleTones had flocked off stage while the head teachers were discussing still on stage. Blaine made his way up the stairs to head backstage and look for Rachel.

"Well if it isn't hobbit home wrecker". Blaine stopped in his tracks fighting the urge to roll his eyes as the snarky remark stung and annoyed him. He turned to Santana who simply held a smug expression with her arms folded. Brittany was beside her. "Santana. Brittany. Would you mind telling me where Rachel is?" Santana scoffed. "What is it to you? Don't you get Anderson: you're not welcome in the Shire anymore so you might as well just get out". Blaine broadened his shoulders to match Santana's stance. "For your information, I've talked to Rachel. I have apologized and she forgave me yesterday. Things could go back to normal but obviously now, I need to see what went wrong". Blaine saw many TroubleTones members give him a somewhat stink eye look. He ignored them still bitterly listening to Santana. "Well, a lot of things went wrong. Duh! Knowing Rachel, she doesn't forgive as easily as you say she does so methinks that you're being played". Santana rudely made a whip sound effect. "That's what you are to her Dwarfbler. Sure, she's been acting so forgiving after whatever you two did yesterday but that's not what she's been saying all week". Blaine scowled before realizing the situation. "Wait, so Rachel was transferring through this entire week?" Santana almost chuckled before sharply answering "No, she went on an unexpected journey. What do you think? After you guys seemed to have broken up according to what Brittany and I were eavesdropping on while she was talking or venting out with Shelby, it all meant the biggest revenge was going to be plotted on you. And Quinn as well. Wow Warbler…you're moving through the ranks".

He was becoming fed up with Santana's extremely rude remarks. The last thing he needed along with his current chaos was Santana's tornado of intrusiveness and disrespect. "You know what, I'm out of here". He threw his hands high in resignation of the game Santana was playing before turning around to explore backstage and find Rachel. "You ain't gonna get any success. We're just giving you the appetizer to the disappointing meal you're gonna get when you find your other hobbit". Blaine ignored Santana completely as he ventured further through the tight space. It was bizarre as to how many Tolkien references she had made through that conversation as insults. Then again, it wasn't the hardcore references. Blaine would know having had read the series through the whole of middle school. _Anyway, enough about Lord of the Rings_. He shook his head attempting to regain his proper focus to figure out what was up with Rachel. Blaine finally saw her folding her costume and was changed back into her normal attire. It was time to face the music.

"Rachel?" Blaine tried to hide the displeasure in his face but needed to make a stand as to how serious he was on this matter that had come to light. She held a blank expression as if nothing was wrong. Or different at that. "Yes, Blaine?" He bit the side of his cheeks to refrain from snapping viciously. She was going to play hard to get with the truth. "What happened?" Rachel changed to an innocently quizzical look. "What do you mean?" Blaine folded his arms. "I mean, what happened on stage there with you performing with the TroubleTones? Was there something – anything that you failed to tell me about yesterday?"

She placed her costume down on the table behind her then clasped her hands together in front of her. "Due to the circumstances of what has happened between us, I felt like we needed the distance and space ironically enough for closure. Only then, I decided to join the TroubleTones for something new and temporary". Blaine hadn't felt this much anger boiling in his chest. "Right before sectionals!? No, you mean to say that _you_ decided to change groups straight after we broke up so it was all influenced by the pure hateful rage you felt towards me and all of this is just to screw me over. As well, all of this was before you forgave me yesterday or maybe we've had a misunderstanding". For the first time, Blaine was letting off more steam and anger than Rachel. She folded her arms as well only reacting in the slightest of irritation. "Yes, I think we _do _have a misunderstanding". Here it was: Blaine felt like he had enough of Rachel's anger and only this time, he was going to be the emitter of it while she'd be receiving it. All the hard work of wanting to fix things was for nothing because of this new issue. It had only struck a heavy nerve with Blaine because what was between Rachel and him was _only _between the two of them. He was fine to be in the line of fire but to put all that anger and direct it towards the glee club now was out of line. It was beyond illogical and Rachel was always one for logic.

"When you forgave me yesterday, did it ever occur to you that when you forgive, everything is supposed to be peaceful and you only direct the resentment towards the person who did you wrong if you still feel that little bit of spite. You _don't_ put it towards other people who have nothing to do with this problem. You should've stayed in New Directions because it was supposed to be all fine now!" The fire was being ignited in Rachel. She pointed sharply at Blaine. "If I remember right, you said _nothing _about wanting me to stay in New Directions. You just wanted forgiveness so things could be fixed and whatever you continued to repeat so I gave it to you. What more do you want?! I've already given you permission to go ahead and do your business with Quinn". Blaine interrupted to correct "That's because I didn't _know _you were planning to move! There was no clue whatsoever that you would go to this extent just to get your revenge on me". He dared to step closer to murmur seriously "As for Quinn, you leave her out of this as well. This is between you and me. We walked away from our problem yesterday. I thought we were both on that agreement and you should've known better than to jump groups or carry on with that decision". Rachel glared and Blaine could see a thousand refutes were racing through her mind to tell him off but she had settled on a surprising one "Not everything is about you Blaine. Even before I broke up with you, I considered the factors of New Directions and it wasn't satisfying. I did say that being with the TroubleTones will most likely be temporary so you can stop acting like a hero even though the others know you've done bad things".

The last bit of Rachel's response cut deep into Blaine. He wasn't acting like a hero. He was only trying to solve things. Blaine was aware of the chaos he has created. He admits his wrongs but it didn't need to be rubbed in his face that he had screwed up. Especially not by Rachel. Blaine felt like kicking something over because his patience for the back and forth putting down was wearing out. He took a deep calming breath to recollect himself. "You're lying Rachel. Just…I need you to cut out this payback act and just come back to New Directions. We need you for sectionals because you should know by now that you're extremely valuable to the group". Rachel shook her head. "I've heard that all before about being special. Just go to Mr Schuester and it flows out like an automatic vending machine. Your accusation is pretty big. This is _my _decision Blaine. If I wanted to move groups, I will. I have forgiven you or at the most have moved on from our problem. Just tell everyone that I moved for personal reasons that aren't related to our break up. Enjoy finding out if people believe. Probably Quinn will help".

It struck another nerve which only made Blaine's body react violently. He grasped Rachel's arm roughly. "Let go of me!" she countered. Blaine was unimpressed and was reaching boiling point. "I told you to leave her out of this. She's innocent Rachel and you just have to stop bashing on her and STOP being so mean to me. You should be the one to say sorry this time to make up for the billions of times I have". His voice was getting louder without realizing. Santana and Brittany peered around the corner to see the developing action and drama. Rachel attempted to yank her arm free but it was without success. "You know what then: fine. Maybe I was lying because I haven't forgiven you but I _have _moved on unless you wish to relive it". Blaine's expression remained stern. He wasn't walking out without an apology. This time, from Rachel. "Just say you're sorry and I'll let go. I'll leave you alone but right now, I'm sick and tired of your rude game". Rachel glowered while trying to pull her arm again "Let me go!"

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were still watching from around the corner until they turned around to hear someone walking up to them. More drama was what Santana thought when Quinn had appeared. She couldn't help but smirk. "What's up Q?" she asked as normally as possible. "Do you know where Blaine is? I saw him go up backstage and he still hasn't come out". Santana spared a subtly mischievous look towards Brittany before answering "Well, the ex-lover birds are just squawking back there so you can take a shot if you want". Quinn wasn't bothered to decipher Santana's message as she headed around the corner to see for herself what it actually meant. "Blaine?"<p>

Rachel and Blaine turned towards Quinn where things instantly combusted. Being distracted by seeing Quinn, Rachel pulled her arm from Blaine and stormed up to Quinn. Blaine was in too much delayed astonishment to stop Rachel from doing what she was about to do. "_You _are the last person I needed to see!" Quinn tried to step away and around Rachel but she was hot on her tail. "You honestly think that you can keep holding up this little fragile and innocent card for Blaine?! We both know you are nothing like that so you must be happy that you've stopped me from warning Blaine about the horror that _you_ actually are". Rachel had basically spat nastily at her opposition. Quinn was actually rather fragile at the moment to take Rachel's insults. She would've normally talked back to Rachel with the same poison of hatred but instead, she found herself wincing. Quinn was broken down enough that her guard of truly knowing herself and standing tall was crumbling away. She didn't know how to defend against Rachel so she just tried to let it slide. "Rach, that's out of line and you know it. Say you're sorry. At least to Quinn". Blaine always came in as her defence. She still wondered if she deserved it. "No! I won't stand for it!" Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brittany was making her way down the hallway. Santana told her that the other glee club had retreated to their normal meeting room as Ms Corcoran and Mr Schue had to explain about Rachel's decision to switch teams. She made it to the old glee room before knocking. "Mr Schue, Rachel's mom, I have to ask you something". The two teachers looked back at Brittany standing by the door and nodded. "I'll be back guys". Mr Schuester left the glee club to hopefully settle with the matter about Rachel's situation. The two teachers followed Brittany who had started walking back towards the auditorium. "What's wrong Brittany?" Mr Schue questioned. "Something bad is kind of happening between Rachel and Quinn". Ms Corcoran shook her head. "Oh no". They picked up the pace.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine had moved closer towards Quinn and Rachel to calm down the conflict that was to arise. "Rachel, stop. Please. I thought you were over this. You said so". Rachel turned to Blaine. "<em>I <em>said we were over our break up. That was fine but that can't stop me from finding it hard to understand or justify your choice with Quinn". It was the same argument all over again. Rachel wouldn't let it go. "You don't _need_ to understand. You've moved on and it's all done. I'm not exactly getting together with Quinn straight away. I'm not that shallow" Blaine retorted. "But don't lie about not thinking about that idea. You know you've wanted to get together with her since you found out about this whole thing with your pasts and childhood. You just wanted to run and achieve your little schoolboy crush". Rachel threw her hands in the air in an exasperated manner. Blaine couldn't help but look at Quinn who was too quiet for his liking. She was staring at a spot on the ground and seemed like she didn't want to get involved. For once, Lucy was shining through Quinn's actions but it was costing a lot of self-respect or the motivation to defend rightfully. Blaine wanted nothing more than to get close enough to squeeze her hand in reassurance that she deserved and had the right to protect herself against Rachel's put downs. The put downs that were bound to become the test of solidarity for Quinn and Blaine. They would get through this.

It was obvious that Rachel was seeking further discussion or wished to provoke the two of them a little further. Through the silence, she gave up quick deciding it was tedious. "Fine. I'm leaving this alone. Go ahead and get together. See if I care". Rachel's statement was very well contradicted with the fact that this entire conversation that the three of them were going through was powered by the heavy and angry focus that Rachel held against the two of them. She wasn't going to leave Blaine and Quinn alone or at the most, she wasn't going to make them forget that she was hurt. Their possible relationship was to be put to shame and built on lies. Blaine and Quinn didn't bother to reply and just wanted this to end. For Rachel to leave. "Anyway, you're just as messed up as each other".

Everything had slowed down in time as Quinn felt something spark in her. The same type of spark given for when a match strikes a rough edge multiple times. The match that was Quinn's emptiness combined with the silent anger. The silent anger that was rising. The silent anger that was being ignited and could only be released as the flame. Quinn looked up as Rachel began to turn and walk away before time sped back up as Quinn shoved Rachel slightly. It was enough force to send Rachel a few steps forward before she stopped herself by holding the wall. Blaine stood dumbfounded as Rachel whipped her head around and attempted to push Quinn back as well. Blaine watched as Quinn side-stepped before pulling Rachel's hair down. Lucy had retrieved and was long gone. Blaine only saw Quinn. Or the Quinn that she changed to in the most polar opposite way to her former self. Rachel clenched at Quinn's hand before knocking them into another wall. Blaine only then rushed to take action. He tried to pull apart the struggling catastrophe that was Rachel and Quinn but they kept jerking one way or the other. Thankfully, Mr Schuester and Ms Corcoran appeared around the corner hastening to break up the fight. "Girls, stop!" Mr Schue headed to pull Rachel away while Blaine focused to do the same with Quinn. "Quinn, please. That's enough". Santana and Brittany still stayed as bystanders to the new development. Blaine had gotten close enough to Quinn having a grip around her waist. He murmured low enough that only she could hear "Lucy, please stop".

Quinn had only slackened her hold during that moment before Rachel yanked Quinn's hair and they were back to pushing and squirming. "Rachel, Quinn, stop this fight now!" Ms Corcoran was still keeping distance.

* * *

><p>Everyone back in the New Directions room was still trying to cope with Rachel converting teams. There were various arguments and pointing fingers which were particularly directed towards Blaine. "I don't care what Mr Schue says. This is obviously over Blaine and Rachel is just making a dramatic exit" Tina had added in to the discussion. "But don't you get it: sectionals are coming up pretty soon and she changes team at the <em>most <em>inconvenient time ever" Artie replied. "We can still do fine without her. We just have to stick to our songs and we'll be okay. Anyway, she should be coming back afterwards when it cools off with Blaine" Puck affirmed. Tina sighed "I never thought this sort of mess could be created but then again, this is Rachel we're talking about".

Puck was looking at his phone until he received a text. He opened it up and stood up. He patted Finn on the shoulder to get up as well. "Dude, Santana just texted me saying there's a hoedown going on with Rachel and Quinn at the moment and not the Hannah Montana kind". A perplexed expression grew on Finn's face concerning the reference. Puck sighed. "It's a cat fight man". Finn rapidly stood up. "What?" The interest of the others was captured by the developing news. "What about a cat fight?" Sam inquired. Puck scanned around the room seeing everyone's inquisitiveness. "Between Rachel and Quinn in the auditorium. Santana just messaged me". Nearly everyone stood up and followed Puck and Finn out to the proclaimed scene.

* * *

><p>Finn had moved faster than Puck and was rather concerned for Rachel. God only knew what would happen considering Rachel's fury. He never thought about the possibility that Rachel would resort to violence but it was possible this time. Or at the most, she was going to be extremely unforgiving. He was hoping nobody would get hurt from this this. By the time the group entered the auditorium, they could hear the echo of arguing and chaos reaching past the backstage entrance. Finn jumped on stage and took big strides to get through the tight space of the backstage area. Soon enough, he saw Santana peering around the corner who rapidly turned around to hearing someone coming up. "Wait, hold up! It's under control Frankenstein". Santana tried to push Finn back. He glowered down at her. "What do you think this is? You can't just watch from the sidelines".<p>

He heard Rachel release a small scream and hurried around the corner to see Ms Corcoran standing between Rachel and Quinn who were being held back by Blaine and Mr Schue. Maybe the violence had already happened as far as he could tell from the disarrayed touch there was to their hair and clothes. Finn headed towards Rachel to try and calm her. "Rachel, it's not worth it". Quinn and Rachel were still glaring at each other whilst in the secure holds of Mr Schue and Blaine. "Quinn, let it go". Blaine knew this had gotten too far. This mess was beyond repair. Rachel writhed under Mr Schuester's hold until he let go. She remained on the spot but still directed her scowl towards Quinn. "Rachel, my office _now._ Please". Ms Corcoran asserted the last bit to try and settle this fight once and for all before she turned the corner expecting Rachel to follow suit. She stormed out with Finn following not far behind and everyone watched the scene settle down.

Blaine had now let go of Quinn. She was rubbing her arm which might've become sore. He kept his eye on her as Mr Schue had returned fallen furniture and bits to their original place. Blaine reached out to brush an out of place strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. She couldn't bear to look at him since she reacted so foolishly vicious. The touch of Blaine lit up something warm in her chest but she knew she was wrong to accept it. Quinn just continued to look down. Mr Schue finally turned around and cleared his throat. "Both of you: in my office. Everyone else, return to the glee room _now_". Everyone suddenly disbanded and headed back to the glee room. Mr Schue walked past Quinn and Blaine who remained in their spots. They spared a glance while turning around to walk to Mr Schue's office knowing they were in more trouble than before. Blaine's hand brushed against Quinn's to let her know that they would go through this trouble together.


	21. Chapter 21: Somebody to Love Me

**Chapter 21: Somebody to Love Me**

After the situation that exploded once Rachel and Quinn faced each other, they found themselves caught in heavy trouble and Blaine was caught in the middle of it all again. Yet this time, he was standing by Quinn. All this time, she was the victim and as hard as she tried to deny it or hide that fact, Quinn now knew she was facing that truth. The truth that landed her in a time out from getting caught up with such violence. It seemed this time out was going to be much more severe though. She settled on the comforting thought that she had Blaine sitting next to her while they were in Mr Schue's office.

He had unlocked his office for the two of them to sit in there. "I'll be back. I just have to dismiss the others". Mr Schue walked back out into the hallway heading back to the glee room. Blaine looked at the clock above the shelf in the room seeing it was 4:24pm. Glee club was supposed to be finished by about 4pm. It seemed the packing up of stuff in lockers after the final school bell, getting to the auditorium, waiting for the TroubleTones to get ready and the drama that unfolded with Rachel and Quinn took more than a merry hour. They took seats in front of Mr Schue's desk and waited for him to return. They had barely spoken a word to each other. Quinn hadn't gained the courage to look at Blaine feeling slightly abashed about how she had handled the incident. The only thing that made Quinn catch alight was instantly when Rachel made such a connection of Blaine and her being messed up and perfect for each other for that reason. It was something overly brutal. Quinn knew she was screwed up but Blaine was far from it. Rachel was just in so much spite that she was pushing their buttons to get a kick out of it most likely. Well, Rachel got her kick straightforward from Quinn. Yet, she still couldn't look Blaine in the eye. She didn't know why but she was trying everything to return his services for her in every way. She was going to protect Blaine just as he had continuously.

Blaine continued to glance at Quinn beside him who was just staring straight ahead. He looked behind them to see if Mr Schue was coming back around the corner. He then decided to speak up breaking the silence. "Quinn, look, you _had _to defend yourself against Rachel's resentment. It's not your fault that you had to defend everything – ". "Not in that way though". She had cut through Blaine's proposed comfort of telling her everything was okay and she wasn't at fault. Quinn knew she was at fault for losing control. She hadn't gotten into a catfight since last year with Santana. Determining by the simple scratches and hair pulling, this fight wasn't as bad as other fights that she had been in. Fights she had gained such an attitude from and was going to give up completely. Quinn clearly had reverted back to her worst self. It was beyond disgraceful. Blaine shook his head but before he could continue, Quinn did "I lost my control and it resulted in the worst possible way". He shuffled his seat to sit in a better position to face her. "I told you, it was for defense –". Quinn rapidly stood up nearly knocking the chair over. Blaine looked up in slight alarm to the increase of stress in her. "It wasn't in defense for me whatsoever. I deserved those mean things. Rachel was just being real".

He copied Quinn rising from his seat to hold a perplexed expression. "She was far from being real or rational at that. And what are you talking about with the self-defense –". Quinn had spun around in a light frustration for Blaine not noticing the most obvious point "Because it was for you!" Blaine had stopped all words flowing from his mouth feeling quite taken aback. It was as if he was knocked flying towards the wall to knock the air out of his lungs. _It was…for him?_ Blaine cleared his throat trying to find his voice but it was sucked out just like the previous air. Quinn sighed finally detecting that what she just said was something leaning towards the expression of her feelings towards Blaine. Yes, she had defined the existence of such important feelings towards Blaine. It wasn't just the loyalty of their companionship or the gratitude of his mission that has worked wonders on her. It was or could perhaps be genuine…heart and love. She felt her heart racing just looking at Blaine in a state of tight shock. Yet, the burden had returned of knowing that the proclaimed "love" she felt would be nothing in comparison to what Blaine had done and felt for her. It wouldn't be equal even if she tried. Simply admitting that she liked Blaine in a way that would go past the borders of their fluctuating friendship wasn't enough in relation to his efforts and service for her. He deserved better. She kept that thought close to mind.

After a few moments, Blaine finally found the ability to speak. "What…why would I need…defending?" Quinn folded her arms to keep her steady stance. "You deserve all the protection and defense against the hurtful things that Rachel spits your way. You're not messed up Blaine. Not for helping the girl that is". He still held the shadow of disbelief upon his face. "You aren't messed up Quinn –". "Of course I am! What just happened with Rachel down at the auditorium? That's one on the highlight reel. I've been lying to myself about how messed up I am for changing into a horrible person. You were right to tell me that I was better off being Lucy". Quinn was absent-mindedly brushing the chair but Blaine neared towards her. "I didn't mean it that way. You are not a horrible person for changing Quinn! The situation is what is messed up and you aren't at fault for the worst that happened"

"What did I say yesterday? I don't deserve your care anymore. You can just let it go Blaine. It's done and I have this self-journey all down pat. You can stop volunteering to be my psychiatrist or my friend". He wanted to quit this negativity that had consumed Quinn. Heck, he wanted to send it to hell so it'd all leave Quinn alone. She needed his help and he wanted nothing more than to be of that assistance for her. He was going to be there for her no matter what was to be thrown his way. Even if it was her denial. Before any reply could be made, Mr Schue had appeared around the corner and walked through the door to his office.

"If you two could take a seat please". His tone was quite serious but not as threatening. It sounded like he just wanted to understand what had gone down. Blaine and Quinn didn't hesitate to sit down. He just wanted to get this chat over and done with to return to Quinn. She wanted this to be done with Mr Schue so she could get away from Blaine and nothing bad could happen to him. It was hard to believe since one of the worst outcomes had been achieved. Mr Schuester cleared his throat. "I didn't expect this sort of violence to break out between students let alone two of the glee kids. What happened?" Quinn and Blaine had broken out into reasons and exception of faults between each other towards Mr Schue. He simply clasped his hands together hearing the two students before him talk about how a break up occurred which led to the likely clouded judgment Rachel settled on concerning the decision to move groups. How Quinn was at fault because she caused this havoc between Blaine and Rachel and initiated the fight by yanking Rachel's hair or how Blaine believed it was his fault for making this all happen and that Quinn was innocent just for acting in defense for the hurtful things Rachel threw their way. He could tell this was a chaotic mess but one that he hadn't seen till now. He was aware of the couple situation but not how close Quinn and Blaine seemed to be. Mr Schue silenced the talking "Okay, that's enough". The two of them stopped and wondered if Mr Schue could even understand what had been said. Blaine and Quinn were that desperate to show how the other had no part in the trouble. How they were protecting each other.

Mr Schuester rubbed his forehead. "I believe this is all based on a personal social situation going on between you two and Rachel but this is why we can't allow the drama get in the way of glee. You both know we've lost Rachel to the TroubleTones and I don't doubt New Directions' chance at sectionals but we _have_ lost a major member. And that loss was made through the drama. I'm sorry but Quinn, I have to place you on detention for the resort of using violence against another student. Rachel is most likely to gain the same penalty but obviously, you'll be having your detentions after school on different days due to what happened today". Quinn retrieved back to her empty shell accepting the fault of the argument and was only reminded of her loss of control for a lot of things in her life now. Blaine wouldn't believe the crime was pinned on Quinn. "But Mr Schue, she shouldn't be – she doesn't deserve detention" he stammered to get the point across but their teacher had put his foot down. "Blaine, that's enough. We won't play the blame game anymore but violence had resulted from this fight and that only earns a punishment. That's final".

Blaine sighed angrily leaning back on his seat. Another issue was brought to Mr Schue's attention. "And I am aware that both of you have been skipping out on your musical responsibilities for at least 6 sessions of rehearsals". Quinn and Blaine gulped realizing how far back the musical was in their mind. They had virtually forgotten about it being so caught up with each other and Rachel. This deserved a true punishment. "I'm honestly a little bit disappointed that both of you have left your duties as the leads for the musical. I chose both of you because not only were you fitting for the role but I thought the dedication and commitment would stand but maybe…I'm wrong". The two of them felt extremely guilty and sorrowful. They were meant to get back to that cause but it had been sidetracked so far that it was close to forgotten. "I'll give you one more chance and I expect for both of you to catch up for the extra load of work that procrastinating has gained you. Don't make me consider recasting because it'd be sad and disappointing to see that happen". Blaine and Quinn couldn't bear to look at Mr Schue. The guilt was piercing them but not as much as the guilt they felt from each other knowing the fact it was both their faults for getting each other into this mess. Each person felt like the other deserved to be saved while they would remain to fix the problem. It was a vicious cycle that they were oblivious of. A cycle that would define their possible relationship.

"Am I clear on that?" Mr Schue broke the silence after it settled with tension on Quinn and Blaine. They looked up to simply nod. "I hope nothing like what happened this afternoon ever comes up again or suspension will be automatic. Again, don't let dramas get in the way of others". Mr Schue took a final look at the grave expressions on Quinn and Blaine's faces. "You may both go. I hope I don't have to speak about this ever again". The two of them got up from their seats and walked out in an orderly fashion. A silent and agonizing fashion of being tortured by their feelings. The complicated mess that was all tangled up but they were ignorant to the evident. They went separate ways turning different directions in the hallway to get their bags from their lockers. Blaine was in a muddle of emotions after that conversation in Mr Schue's office. The one conversation with Quinn that connected with the phone call yesterday. The connection that exposed Quinn's possible feelings. The idea lit up in his head as he found himself running through the hallway to find her at her locker.

He turned the corner to see it was empty. Quinn shouldn't have gotten too far. Blaine continued jogging keeping a look out for her figure. They both were heading towards the exit of the school. He didn't resist calling her "Quinn!" For some reason she hurried through the door and down the stairs before stopping from crossing the car park. She didn't want to leave that quick. She held that desire to look at Blaine again. He barged through the door before catching up to her frozen frame. "Quinn?" She turned to face him and scanned over his face seeing the always existent hint of concern whenever she was in his presence. "This is what I meant" she began. Blaine only braced himself for what could only be another major pouring of heart. "With Rachel who just kept being wrongfully mad at you. You're just going to keep getting hurt if you don't leave". She was about to walk away before Blaine stopped her. "And you will too if I actually do leave". It was the clash of their mentalities towards each other and there wouldn't be an end to it. Would they have to solve this particular paradox? "We need each other Quinn no matter how much we stay away from each other or whatever else gets in our way. I'm willing to fight for that". They stood frozen in the heartfelt moment of time that could only be met with the urge of wanting to kiss. It was the quiet thought that had settled in their heads that they cared for each other but both of them felt too shy to mention it aloud. Loud enough for the established chance that they wanted to be together. Would it push too much? Blaine didn't want it to.

He neared towards her daring to settle the connection between them. They had come so far from meeting that one afternoon of being chosen as the leads and it was the one name that defined all that changed and led to now when Quinn said it. It was beyond an amazing evolution and could lead to some happiness despite the environmental pain that would surround them. Blaine swore he was ready for that if it meant they'd be together. Quinn seemed to be reading his mind as they were face to face. They could just kiss right now but it wouldn't be in the most right or sensible moment. They were both quite vulnerable and it was just a resistant impulse for them to solidify this moment of their bordering relationship.

Their bags had dropped to the ground. Quinn suddenly placed a hand to Blaine's chest as if to hold him back but she wasn't pushing him away. They were close enough now to rest their foreheads against each other and Quinn's hand was sliding up his chest before turning her head to rest on his shoulder for an embracing hug. He returned the tight embrace wrapping his arms around her torso while Quinn's was around his neck. Nothing wanted to be said or expressed through the hug except for their need of each other. They took in all of each other. This was the moment of peace that they needed as well and it never felt better. "Could we afford anymore mess Blaine?" Quinn had murmured near his ear and he had to pull away to look at her trying to understand what she meant. They were in sync with each other through their connection that it was answered with the thought on both of their minds. "If we get together, we both know hell might break loose but…for once, it's hard to care about that when _this _is happening". Blaine and Quinn were still holding onto each other and it was the question right in front of them that hung tightly. The matter of time for things to be resolved should be now but they felt the mix of being definite on a decision but slightly unsure. Or maybe it was more of feeling afraid if a mistake was to be made. Blaine didn't want to push too much so he left the ultimate decision maker.

"We'll decide this way: tomorrow after school, we go meet alone at the park near the mall. Only _if_ we are ready to go through with this. If we aren't then we don't show up. It has to be a definite choice once you go to the park or not". Quinn considered the proposition and thought it'd be wise but the possible result was tiptoeing on a tightrope of whether someone was going to get hurt or it'd be utter joy. They'd only find out tomorrow. They had slipped apart slightly just so they could retrieve their bags in their hold. Blaine and Quinn returned to staring at each other while their connected hands were between them. It was the last grasp before they'd take a leap of faith to whether the other would follow through with what they felt. They _did _want to be together. That was clear but they both were apprehensive to wonder if the other was thinking the same thing. Blaine nodded "I hope you're okay now". Quinn shrugged. "It might be a while till I am but…I hope you are". His thumb stroked over her hand. "I always am". Quinn didn't hide her attempt at trying to read between the lines. "You're sure?" Blaine didn't know how to honestly respond. He bit his lip before deciding to let go. "I should…go back home. You too. I'll…see ya". He fixed his bag strap over his shoulder and unwillingly let go of her hand. It was going to be a major decider for tomorrow and he hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he could hold her hand. Blaine was hoping for the best as he begun to walk away.

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna see you go<br>I want somebody to love me  
>Why'd it take so long to know?<br>I want somebody to love me  
><em>Blaine turns around to watch Quinn head the other way_  
>I want somebody to be nice<br>See the boy I once was in my eyes  
>Nobody's gonna save my life<br>_Blaine turns around and continues his way

_We are wicked men_  
><em>Looking for buckles to loosen<em>  
><em>By the Count of 10<em>  
><em>I wanna see somebody human<em>  
><em>And I lost what it was<em>  
><em>In the Teenage dust<em>  
><em>Of a Downtown Romeo<em>  
><em>In a couple of weeks<em>  
><em>You can tell all the freaks<em>  
><em>How you carried my body home<em>

_But tonight I crossed the line_  
><em>Dear Mr. Lonely<em>  
><em>How much could you know me?<em>  
><em>I could find lessons in light<em>  
><em>But once you've earned it<em>  
><em>You've already burned it<em>

* * *

><p>He returned home and crashed in his bedroom pondering what chaotic disorder had resulted from this afternoon. Heck, not even from this afternoon but the entire two weeks. It had all spiralled into the chaos he was left along with a choice that could decide if he would have a chance of peace or if it were all to be destruction. Blaine took out his phone seeing it was empty from any messages or calls. He searched through his contacts feeling the temptation increase of wanting to call the one girl who mattered at the moment.<p>

_I don't wanna see you go  
>I need somebody to love me<br>(Need somebody oh)  
>Why'd it take so long to know?<br>I need somebody to love me  
>(Need somebody oh)<br>I want somebody to be nice  
>See the boy I once was in my eyes<br>Nobody's gonna save my life_

Blaine decided against the thought leaving the afternoon tomorrow to decide the fate of his happiness.

* * *

><p>School the next day left Blaine on a nervous edge. He hadn't seen Quinn in the morning glee club session before classes and as much as it was expected, he disliked the funny looks the members of glee club directed towards him. Only Sam had the decency to ask if anything else was up or wrong but Blaine simply shook his head indicating he wasn't in the mood to talk. He was only in the mood to wait. To wait for her.<p>

_Got my ticket man and I'm looking  
>For somebody to use it<br>I know we pretend  
>But one of these days<br>We're gonna lose it  
>And I once left town<br>When the leaves turned brown  
>With a couple of souvenirs<br>_Blaine passed Rachel through the hallway who was accompanied by Finn. She didn't look his way but it was also quite uneasy for the awaiting and inevitable chance of contact that would be shared between them. _  
>She was in my car<br>When we hit that wall  
>Yeah it could've move me to tears<em>

_But tonight I crossed the line_  
><em>I used to know her<em>  
><em>When my house was sober<em>  
><em>I could find lessons in light<em>  
><em>Over and over, is it really over?<em>

_I don't wanna see you go_  
><em>I need somebody to love me<em>  
><em>(Need somebody oh)<em>  
><em>Why'd it take so long to know?<em>  
><em>I need somebody to love me<em>  
><em>(Need somebody oh)<em>  
><em>I want somebody to be nice<em>  
><em>See the boy I once was in my eyes<em>  
><em>Nobody's gonna save my life<em>

_But tonight I crossed the line_  
><em>I used to know her<em>  
><em>When my house was sober<em>  
><em>I could find lessons in light<em>  
><em>Over and over, is it really over?<em>

It seemed disturbing to the fact that Blaine hadn't seen Quinn at all through the periods before lunchtime. Was she here? Would she even make an appearance later during the afternoon? He didn't want to wait. He wanted to find out. It was just testing Blaine too much. He had to keep that last clutch of hope.

_I don't wanna see you go_  
><em>I want somebody to love me<em>  
><em>(Need somebody oh)<em>  
><em>Why'd it take so long to know?<em>  
><em>I want somebody to love me<em>  
><em>(Need somebody oh)<em>  
><em>Yeah I want somebody nice<em>  
><em>See the boy I once was in my eyes<em>

* * *

><p><span>Song: <span>Somebody to Love Me by Mark Ronson


	22. Chapter 22: Older Than You

**Chapter 22: Older Than You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey ho people! Apologies for the late update…just crying over Comic Con and its amazingness. And I made GIF set stuff and so it is lovely but anyway, enjoy the chapter! You'll be extremely happy…that I can tell you. XD

* * *

><p>It was the final period of the day and Blaine had been on an overly intense and distracting edge as a major decision was to be made later this afternoon. The decision of change concerning his relationship with Quinn and the situation's total state. It was the change that might not end up being so fickle for Blaine. Yet, he wondered if it would pull through on both sides or he hoped that Quinn would be on the same wavelength as him. God knew Blaine was going to go since it meant that he wanted to be with her. It defined the constant idea that haunted him since day one of finding out she was Lucy. All the factors of the hell that had been raised seemed to not matter if there was the possible bliss of them getting together. He hoped that it <em>would<em> be paradise. It was really a jump and hope for the best to see if things would play out well. He was virtually praying that Quinn would show up and all would be well. Blaine reassured himself to not take the factor of Quinn not being present at school through the whole day as a bad sign. She was or hopefully would still make it to the park. The event of the possible life and heart changing news consumed his entire mind all this day and even last night. This could end up being the one good thing in his life.

The school bell to conclude all lessons and the day rung through Blaine's thoughts and he snapped back to reality. He collected his belongings and made his way through the bustling crowd of students. Blaine was unsure whether to hurry or not considering the speed of discovering the revelation of the decision but he wondered if Quinn would be waiting long for him. It was a lot to think about over one little defining choice that could lead to love. The paranoia consumed him and he knew he just had to calm down and not think too much. His heart was hanging in the balance but it would survive through what was going to follow through no matter what. Blaine shut his locker and walked out the exit towards the car park. Passing by many students, he headed to the bus stop taking steady breaths.

_Oh inner city streets  
>Where I sleep<br>I watched her take this romance  
>Home to me<br>Oh_

_I believe in something more  
>I watched her heart<br>Through bathroom doors  
>It's true<br>Eyes that are older than you  
><em>  
>The bus had taken a good half hour from school to get to the park. Blaine strolled through the fresh, open environment of the park that stood next to the shopping mall where people hurried to and fro. He found a bench near the middle of the park and decided to take a seat with his bag placed next to him. Blaine quickly whipped out his phone to look at the time before placing it back in his pocket and leaning forward in anticipation. The time was now 3:49pm or in other words: it was time to wait for the answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn had pulled a sick day for today. She stayed in her bedroom all day except for the two times she went down for food. Her mom didn't mind her resting for the day even though she wasn't actually sick. Yet, she did feel the slightest feeling of being sick to the stomach as nerves had settled quite heavily particularly in her mind. Quinn wished to go to the park for this afternoon and did want to be with Blaine for the hope of true happiness and even love. It was the slightest doubt that Blaine would be thinking the same thing since they would have to proceed with much caution due to the further problem that would result from this. The judging and the hate from Rachel. Quinn still wanted the contentment with Blaine but things were much more complicated than they actually were. How she wished it wasn't so.<p>

She still needed to protect Blaine so this was only where her rightful head came in declaring how the possible hurt and danger of Rachel would come in and make things almost twice as hard. Blaine didn't need any of that. That would be the reason Quinn wouldn't go because if they did get into a relationship, things would only get that much tougher. It was the easy way. To run away from the difficulty and have no business with it. On the other hand, she would go to the park and create that definite yes to them being together. Her heart craved for that outcome and that possible joy but it was the challenging choice to make and Quinn needed to know if she'd be strong enough to carry through with it. Either way she chose, Blaine could end up hurt and that's what actually did make Quinn feel sick during the day. This entire situation was making her sick and tired to the point of wanting to freeze time and just live in the moment of slack oblivion. Too many choices had to be made and by the time she looked at her clock for the 10th time today: it was 2:49pm. School would finish soon and she needed to make her mind on the toss-up that landed her in a headache. Quinn considered leaving it to fate with some kind of coin toss but it was unnatural for her to adopt that attitude. She needed the logistics and knowledge to make the informed decision but this informed decision was influenced very much by her emotions and feelings concerning Blaine.

Quinn closed her eyes and did what she always did when she felt like giving up: praying. It was something she hadn't done for a while but things had gotten to the worst of extents that she might've needed some sort of request from God. "Dear God…" she sighed heavily before opening her eyes to return back to reality and the ache that filled her heart and head. "Just give me a sign to what I should do. I'm done with thinking so much and I think I might hurt Blaine nearly every moment that I'm with him. I don't know how to do deal with this anymore". Quinn rolled onto her stomach in a tired manner. She hadn't slept through the night or the day as the conflict of her thoughts was restlessly keeping her active. The conflict over Blaine wouldn't leave her alone.

_Oh echoes in the heart  
>When we meet<br>I chose to take this moment  
>To tell you I'm leaving<br>Oh_

_I believe in something more_  
><em>I watched her heart<em>  
><em>Through bathroom doors<em>  
><em>It's true<em>  
><em>Eyes that are older than you<em>

It seemed like Quinn had gotten some shut-eye for about a peaceful half hour until her head snapped up from her pillow when she heard something fall off the table. Quinn rubbed her eyes as it had become sore from the lack of sleep and saw that a couple of books and papers had fallen off the table. Quinn groaned before rolling off the bed to tidy up the mess. The various papers filled with notes and old tests were put into a pile and the textbooks were placed back on her table. Quinn stopped in surprise seeing one final book or more so a novel that had fallen with the scattered items. Once she brought it closer to her face to scrutinize, she dropped it in shock and couldn't help the grin of realization and clarity that grew on her face. Quinn hurried to get out of the clothes she had laid around in lazily and changed to an appropriate garment for going out. _Thank God._ She had been answered with a sign of perfect simplicity and the sign of fate that she normally didn't resort to had made everything clearer faster than her logic. It was exhilarating and refreshing to receive the sign of a choice she should make. It didn't matter if it was to be the right or wrong one. At least she was choosing something and she was choosing yes. Quinn was choosing Blaine. She had never gotten ready so quickly but grabbed her phone and wallet quickly as she headed out the door of her bedroom. She gave one last glance to the book that saved her from a headache of conflicted choices: The Christmas Carol. This was the change that could save her.

* * *

><p>Both: <em>Oh-oh-oh<em>  
>B: <em>Older than you<em>  
>Both: <em>Oh-oh-oh<em>  
>Q: <em>Older than you<em>

Both:  
><em>And watch her count it up on one hand<br>Like lovers and ocean and land  
>And it keeps on going<br>Over and over and over again_

_doo doo doo doo doo doo  
>doo doo doo doo doo doo<em>

Quinn finally made it to the park in quite the rush. It was exactly 4pm and she hoped it wasn't too late. The park wasn't that spacious or wide but it seemed like an eternal horizon for her to find the one person that mattered at the moment. She took out her phone for insurance of telling Blaine she was here at the park. The ringing tone buzzed in her ear as she waited keeping an eye out for him in anticipation. The first call failed and it was only then that a bigger doubt settled in her mind that she seemed to forget about. What if he wasn't here?

* * *

><p>Blaine had gotten impatient and was pacing around the park looking for Quinn. It was past 4pm and he was growing anxious wondering if this was the final decision. If the final decision meant that it wasn't going to happen. That the efforts of his heart were going to be in vain or that Blaine had hoped and pushed too far. His phone had died while waiting for Quinn and he was hoping his mom wouldn't be too pissed off if he ended up missing a call or two. That sort of issue seemed minor in comparison to what he assumed was going to be the slight break of his heart. Was Quinn going to even show up?<p>

B: _I believe in something more  
>I watched her heart<br>Through bathroom doors_  
>Q: <em>I believe in something more<br>I watched your heart  
>Through bathroom doors<em>  
>Both: <em>It's true<em>  
><em>Eyes that are older than you<em>

Desperation was setting in. It was a moment of quick movement through the park as they hold onto the chance of finding each other or let alone, seeing each other. The park seemed like a maze despite the fact it wasn't that big in the middle of the roads that served as parameters. Blaine and Quinn kept cutting through the grass till they found their way to the centre path between the trees. It was there that they found each other. It was a silent and heart stopping moment to see each other. They picked up the pace before Blaine dropped his bag down before stopping in front of her. Quinn and Blaine wanted nothing more than to chorus into jubilant outbursts realizing they both wanted to be together even with knowing the affliction that could follow. It didn't matter though as this very moment did. They only murmured each other's name in the shocked bliss they were entering. "Blaine…" Quinn took a big breath. "Lucy…" Blaine couldn't resist the smile that was spreading across his face.

They couldn't hide the urge any longer. Blaine swooped in closer to Quinn in a small stride and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer. Quinn simultaneously reached towards his shoulders and they pulled each other into the ultimate kiss. The kiss that expressed all they ever wanted. That expressed their complete elation to officially being together. That expressed their feelings being answered. That expressed their value to each other. Blaine held onto Quinn tightly while she was holding as closely around his neck to close the distance. The environment around them had disappeared in their trance of emotion and love. The kiss lasted for the right moment of solidifying everything that needed and wanted to be said or done during their time together. Quinn and Blaine were still embracing each other resting their foreheads closely. Nothing could wipe the sweet smiles off their faces and it was an amazing feeling that filled them. They nearly had forgotten everything else because standing before each other was enough to be their entire worlds at the moment.

Quinn bit her lip excitedly before breaking the silence "So…it's official I guess". Blaine beamed brightly in response "Yeah…it is". The euphoria they were both lost in was intoxicating and they couldn't feel anything else except for the wonderful union that was their decision. They had pulled away slightly since Blaine needed to retrieve his bag but he held onto her hand. They held the dreamy look in their eyes. "What time is it?" Blaine softly asked. Quinn took her phone out and looked at the time. "It's a quarter past 4. I'm sorry that it took me a while to get here". Blaine shook his head before nearing towards her again "It's okay. All that matters is this". Quinn's kiss had become addicting now as he leaned in to kiss her. She didn't resist as she happily kissed back with equal might. Blaine smiled against Quinn's lips and she pulled away with the same expression. As they recovered from the heart racing occurrence, Blaine returned to normal stance and made a playful expression. "Want to go eat? The mall is right there anyway". He pointed to the direction of the mall where Quinn raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner. "We're already going on a date? Moments after what just happened?" Blaine tugged on her hand and chuckled.

"Well, considering we've done it in reverse order. You know: first kiss and all that so we kind of missed out on a little date". Quinn had started walking towards the mall down the path taking Blaine along by her side. Their hands were interlinked still and they walked in unison beat. He stared at her waiting for a reply since she paused. Quinn held her grin. "Alright, I guess we do owe it to have the traditional first date". Blaine nodded as they passed through the shade of the trees and were about to cross the road over to the other side. "So what do you feel like Luce?" Quinn simply looked back with genuine brightness, optimism and acceptance. This was how it was going to be like and she was willing to do everything for Blaine. Her heart and mind was at utter peace and she wouldn't have it any other way. This was only the greatest beginning.

* * *

><p><span>Song:<span> Older Than You by Eskimo Joe

ARE YOU HAPPY? BECAUSE I AM! Stay Tuned...Sectionals is next! Thanks guys and sorry for the late update! XD Leave a review if you can and most likely explode about your feels that these two are together now.


	23. Chapter 23: Sectionals: Musical Morals

**Chapter 23: Sectionals: Musical Morals**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello! Yay, this chapter was fun to write concerning song choices and whatnot. Okay, so we're up to episode 3x08 Hold Onto Sixteen in the story timeline and correspondence to the season but I only use the episodes as a nice framework for the timeline but I may not necessarily follow the episode to detail. For example, different songs are used for these sectionals but anyways, still hope you enjoy and yep, it's taken 22 chapters for Quaine to get together in this fic so I was really happy and so were the lovely reviewers Alyzza and Honeylee. Thanks again to all of you again and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>A week passed after (for once in Blaine's life) the good and perhaps best event that happened. He was officially and happily together with Quinn and it felt like lover's paradise. It felt like nothing could bring him down and he was willing to protect Quinn from all bad things that might come their way. Blaine's heart could rejoice over and over again for what had happened. Yet, it'd be a while till they could declare and profess their relationship in public while the drama and Rachel was still in the way. It was completely fine though. Again, nothing could take him down from cloud nine.<p>

Quinn and Blaine had gone back to rehearsals during the week that passed of their relationship. They had to work extra-long and hard to catch up on the work they had left behind in the wake of the misery they felt long before. Wow, it had seemed forever that they were once in the worst of circumstances but now, things had changed for the better. Along with working on rehearsals, the glee club was cracking down on practice for sectionals and preparing the auditorium since WMHS was hosting as the venue. It was a busy but pleasant week for the couple and their classmates and group-mates. The theme they had settled on their set list was musical morals which held some songs and music that expressed major messages for individuals. It was a united effort to select the type of songs and to perform them the way they had planned it. Before they knew it, it was sectionals night and the New Directions were all backstage clad in the sheer white, suit-like costumes buzzing with excitement and slight nerves.

The TroubleTones had performed a roof-raising mash up of "Survivor/I will survive" which was quite amazing to watch even though they held Rachel as an advantage of strong foundation of talent and skill. Not that the TroubleTones weren't talented before. It seemed the spite could still be seen through Rachel's performance but Blaine let it slide. Even more so, she had apparently gotten back together with Finn but Blaine didn't mind. She deserved to have some happiness. They could completely move past the bad terms they had ended on. Blaine still held what he had with Rachel close to his heart but it was finished because someone else owned his heart now. And he was staring right at her before she was heading onto stage. Tina and Quinn were standing on either side of the stage before they were to walk on. Everyone else in the glee club was bustling backstage collecting the props for their final number in the performance sequence. Blaine watched Quinn take in a deep breath and shake her hands as if shaking off nerves. He looked behind him to see if anyone else was going to see them. Tina was on the other side with Mike doing the similar thing that Blaine had on his mind. He moved quietly towards Quinn before hugging her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. Blaine rested his chin on her shoulder to which Quinn rested against Blaine's head. "You're cute when you're nervous" he attempted to joke around to try and calm her. Quinn let out a small laugh before pulling away and turning to face him. "Whatever happened to not doing any PDA? I thought we were going to keep _us _private?" Blaine face palmed in realization. "Shoot! Sorry, I…probably couldn't help it and I forgot about it pretty easily". She chuckled again before going in for another tight hug. "You think? It's alright…you're lucky no-one saw us. Well, I think I'm sure no-one saw us". Quinn turned around only to see that Tina and Mike were kissing. Blaine craned his neck around the wall to see everyone else still holding various props and chatting eagerly. They were hidden quite well.

Suddenly, they could overhear the host announcing for the New Directions. Blaine heard the volume of chatter around the corner rise in a short squeal before they hushed again. He watched Tina on the other side hug Mike once more. He turned back to Quinn who was biting her lip. "Oh my gosh! This is it". She breathed in steadily before exhaling carefully. Blaine smirked and couldn't help the risk. "Good luck kiss before you head on?" Quinn jabbed him playfully before surrendering to the idea and risk. A chaste kiss was placed on their lips after drawing closer to each other. They had to pull out since they could hear the hushed silence of the audience outside. "You're gonna do great Luce" he murmured a last comforting thought and she smiled sweetly back his way. Quinn then moved onto the stage joining Tina and Blaine put his hand over his mouth to hide the goofy grin on his face as he turned the corner to the others.

The curtain drew up and the stage was dark. Quinn and Tina faced the floor as the introductory music began. The other members were now watching them from backstage. The spotlight turned onto the two female leads and the performance kicked off.

* * *

><p>Tina:<br>_So this is what you meant  
>When you said that you were spent<br>And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
>Right to the top<br>Don't hold back  
>Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check<em>

Quinn:_  
>I don't ever wanna let you down<br>I don't ever wanna leave this town  
>'Cause after all<br>This city never sleeps at night_

Both:  
><em>It's time to begin, isn't it?<br>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
>I'm just the same as I was<br>Now don't you understand  
>That I'm never changing who I am<em>

T: _This road never looked so lonely  
><em>Q:_ This house doesn't burn down slowly  
><em>Both: _To ashes, to ashes_

Quinn allowed a glance at Blaine who was moving onto the stage behind her and Tina along with the other guys. It was a flash of a half-smile that Blaine caught sight of. Soon enough, the glee club were in position as the stage was lit up luminously to reveal the vocal accompaniment.

Both: _It's time to begin, isn't it?  
>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit<br>I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am_

All:  
><em>It's time to begin, isn't it?<br>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
>I'm just the same as I was<br>Don't you understand  
>That I'm never changing who I am<em>

* * *

><p>Once the girls finished, the lights dimmed again as they moved into position. The applause was medium and brief but the rest of the glee club knew it was only the beginning of the build-up for the performance. Blaine got ready for his solo assuming the position next to the piano that had been rolled on stage. He cleared his throat as the quick applause died down and the piano began its notes. Now the nerves had gotten to him but one glimpse of Quinn reassured him he was okay. The spotlight now focused on Blaine.<p>

_Girl I'm in love with you  
>This ain't the honeymoon<br>Past the infatuation phase  
>Right in the thick of love<br>At times we get sick of love  
>It seems like we argue everyday<em>

_I know I misbehaved  
>And you made your mistakes<br>And we both still got room left to grow  
>And though love sometimes hurts<br>I still put you first  
>And we'll make this thing work<br>But I think we should take it slow_

_We're just ordinary people  
>We don't know which way to go<br>Cuz we're ordinary people  
>Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)<br>This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
>This time we'll take it slow<em>

Blaine had spotted Rachel in the audience sitting with the other TroubleTones and he could agree that this solo song could go out to both her and Quinn. The message in the song was held close to his heart concerning the two girls which only then gained him the soul to pour into the song as he gestured and sang passionately.

_Take it slow  
>Maybe we'll live and learn<br>Maybe we'll crash and burn  
>Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,<br>maybe you'll return  
>Maybe another fight<br>Maybe we won't survive  
>But maybe we'll grow<br>We never know baby youuuu and I_

Some applause had already begun after he drew out the strong note. The lights also beamed to reveal the glee club again joining the final verse of the song in harmony.

_We're just ordinary people  
>We don't know which way to go<br>Cuz we're ordinary people  
>Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)<br>We're just ordinary people  
>We don't know which way to go<br>Cuz we're ordinary people  
>Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)<br>This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
>This time we'll take it slow<em>

* * *

><p>The lights shut out again and Blaine attempted to catch his breath as he made his way back to the glee club formation behind him. The applause had grown now involving a couple of woos here and there. He was happy that it seemed to go down well. He was also happy to be standing next to Quinn and to have fun going all out on the next song with the entire group. The lights went back on again one by one to focus on the group as they chorused into the beginning.<p>

All: _Na na na na na na _

Sam: _Could you be a teenage idol?  
>Could you be a movie star?<br>_Artie: _When I turn on my TV, will you smile and wave at me,  
>telling Oprah who you are?<br>_Puck: _So you want to be a rock star,  
>with blue-eyed bunnies in your bed?<br>_Rory: _Well, remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this,  
>you'll be famous 'cause you're dead<em>

Blaine: _So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head,<br>baby, Hollywood is dead,  
>you can find it in yourself<em>

Finn: _I don't want to take you dancin'  
>when you're dancin' with the world<br>_Tina/Mike: _You can flash your caviar and your million dollar car,  
>I don't need that kind of girl<br>_Quinn/Blaine: _But could you be the next sensation?  
>Will you set the latest style?<br>_Sam/Puck/Artie: _You don't need a catchy song  
>'cause the kids'll sing along when you sell it with a smile<em>

Rory/Finn: _So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head,<br>baby, Hollywood is dead, you can find it in yourself.  
><em>Sam/Blaine: _So don't fly higher for your fire  
>Put it in your head,<br>baby, Hollywood is dead, you can find it in yourself._

Most of the audience was now standing up and clapping along to the upbeat and happy song. New Directions had danced the choreography in enthusiastic unison along with bringing in the appropriate props to match up to certain lyrics. The grins on all of their faces couldn't be erased along with the mood and atmosphere that had grown in the entire auditorium.

All: _Na na na na na na  
><em>Blaine: _(Keep it in your head, Hollywood is dead)_

_Well, you can do the money tango  
>You can start your little band<br>_Puck: _You can swing from vine to vine while the cuties wait in line  
>with the money in their hands<br>_Artie: _But if you get to California, save a piece of gold for me.  
><em>Quinn/Tina: _And it's the only thing you'll save,  
>but I'll bet you'll never wave when I watch you on TV.<em>

All_: So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head,<br>baby, Hollywood is dead, you can find it in yourself.  
>So don't fly higher for your fire.<br>Put it in your head,  
>baby, Hollywood is dead, you can find it in yourself.<br>Keep on lovin' what is true and the world will come to you,  
>you can find it in yourself<br>Love what is true and the world will come to you,  
>you can find it in yourself<br>No no no no no…  
>Keep it in your head, Hollywood is dead<em>

* * *

><p>The group returned to their orderly positions and bowed their heads down as the song ended. The applause of the audience was almost deafening now. Everyone on stage looked up to see the audience standing up beaming with the good vibe that the song spread out to them. All of New Directions started hugging and high-fiving in celebration to the assumed success of their performance. They headed off stage as the host came back to send them off and give them the last bow. Everyone ran and wooed while heading back to the choir room where Mr Schue was already waiting. The laughs and praises of the group just left everyone in an overly ecstatic muse.<p>

"You were so great!" Quinn squealed shortly after Blaine couldn't help but hug her tightly and spin around picking her off her feet. "Blaine! I'm getting dizzy" she had begun laughing before Blaine finally settled her down but stayed closely latched onto her. They ended up swaying for a few minutes while hugging. "Thank you so much. You were awesome as well!" He picked her up again while leaning back and placed her gently on her feet so they could pull apart. Blaine still held her hand and they both were smiling contently. Everyone else in the room didn't seem to notice or read between the lines of what was happening with Quinn and Blaine. It could simply be perceived as excitement and admiration for their work during the performance but Quinn swore she caught a flash of a suspicious expression from Puck. Perhaps they did have to keep things on the down low. She continued the interaction with Blaine regardless. "Thanks…we kicked it pretty good for Sectionals". He nodded. "We should have it in the bag".

It was a half hour that kept the performance buzz on a high between all the members until Mr Schue called over everyone to assemble a circle in the middle of the room. Quinn and Blaine joined the others facing Mr Schue who stood in the centre. "I'll say it again but well done guys! You did absolutely fantastic!" He begun clapping which set off everyone else to fist pump or woo in response. "Now remember, whatever result we get: we can accept it but just don't forget that we did our best" Mr Schue never forgot to leave the New Directions on an encouraging and comforting note. Finn piped in "Don't worry Mr Schue, we brought the house down especially when we sang Hollywood". Everyone chorused into agreement nodding along. They suddenly heard the system overhead say that it was time for the results. "Alright, let's go back!" Mr Schue led the glee club out where Quinn and Blaine stayed towards the back. When they were certain that the others had headed around the corner, they shared a kiss as they stopped and Blaine closed the distance between them. It would be beyond spoiling of the moment if someone was to walk in right now but they were lost in the rapture of love and connection. Quinn and Blaine eventually pulled away admittedly feeling slightly lightheaded from the exhilarating daze that filled them. They walked hand in hand towards the auditorium which was close to being filled up again by the audience who had departed briefly for supper near the cafeteria. The 3 glee clubs: the Unitards, TroubleTones and New Directions were huddled on stage waiting for the impending result.

Blaine took his place near the back next to Quinn where they could discreetly hold hands. He peered over to the other two glee clubs where he spotted Rachel standing proudly next to Ms Corcoran. The other glee girls were chattering animatedly most likely assuming their win. Blaine turned back to Quinn who was taking a deep breath most likely to calm some nerves. He simply gave her hand a little squeeze in support. She looked back and half smiled in appreciation for the small gesture. Blaine leaned towards her and muttered quietly "You have nothing to be worried about. We've done good and I'm pretty sure we've got this". He returned to his normal stance before looking her way again. "At least we did it together. Everyone and especially us". The statement seemed to touch upon the fact of their relationship and how much of their personal burdens they carried had been lifted. All with the simple bringing together of their hearts. Quinn returned to looking straight ahead but allowed the moment of squeezing back on Blaine's hand. Soon enough, it was time.

The guest judge who no one really cared about waltzed on stage delivering the usual line about talented kids and their singing abilities. It cut to the chase and went to the nitty gritty of things. Anxiety daunted the glee clubs along with the silence but they held onto the slight confidence and belief that they were going to get through. Particularly for New Directions. "3rd place goes to…the Unitards!" The red clad group had cheered before receiving their trophy and heading off the stage. The TroubleTones and New Directions drew closer to each other closing the left space and the one step to finding out who had won first place. "And second place goes to…" A drum roll had been added in to emphasize the tension. "Troubletones! Which means, first place goes to New Directions". The audience stood up approving of the decision to which the New Directions had burst into thrilled joy as they hugged each other and cheered. The TroubleTones accepted their trophy but disappointment was sketched on each and every one of their faces. It seemed to take a heavy toll on Rachel as she tried her hardest to not think or assume the worst. Blaine had learned to recognize that look of bordering distraught but he couldn't really do much. He still felt bad for her. All he could afford to do was quickly stop her as the TroubleTones dispiritedly walked off.

Blaine stepped quickly in front of Rachel who looked up with the expression concoction of unwelcoming resentment and grief. He cleared his throat knowing he had to act quickly. "You still did great Rachel and you shouldn't be disheartened because the TroubleTones are amazing no matter what". Rachel's jaw made a jerk movement in what could only be assumed as irritation. She had maintained eye contact with Blaine but she merely brushed past him after a few moments. Blaine stood still wondering how to feel about what just occurred but he wasn't going to fall into that pit of guilt or conflict again. He was solely trying to make some form of amends but it wasn't going to get through by any chance for a while. Quinn had joined him and it seemed she watched the whole incident go down. The audience had gotten out of their seats and were exiting the auditorium. The rest of New Directions were carrying the trophy back to the choir room. She broke the silence. "Just let Rachel be. She knows you don't mean any harm. Let her cool off for a bit because you've apologized enough". It suddenly sunk into Blaine that it had been the first time in a long time he hadn't seriously apologized for any form of wrong that had been done. That burden had been lifted ever since he and Quinn got together. It was a matter that had to be considered but at the same time, it could've just been left alone. Times had changed. Blaine preferred it this way. He nodded as Quinn looped her arm around his and he followed her back to the choir room most likely for more celebratory cheering and dancing in the choir room.

* * *

><p><span>Songs: <span>

It's Time by Imagine Dragons

Ordinary People by John Legend

Hollywood by Michael Buble

I'm still confused with this episode in the season and how they performed 3 songs straight through considering the actual structure but anyway, that's Glee for you. I loved this episode legitimately though but mostly in the Mike/Tina context. I decided to follow through with 3 songs but shortened the first 2 as the performances are normally like that on the show. Again, hope you enjoyed! Also, if you have any song suggestions that you could see the group or Blaine or Quinn performing then I might consider the choices so feel free to drop a suggestion in a review and whatnot. THANKS AGAIN!


	24. Chapter 24: Before and After

**Chapter 24: Before and After**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I am dearly sorry folks! Exam season rushed in so I was quite occupied during the past few weeks. Even worst, it's only the middle of the storm which is allowing me the chance to update because next week I have another 3 or 4 exams so I'm trying my best to not panic. Even worst again, my very first IRL OTP broke up last month which caused me major heartbreak and OTP heart block. (If you're in the Phils, you will have an idea of who they are *sobs*) Hence, it kind of blocked me off from writing the love of Quaine so apologies all around. Enjoy though but deeply sorry!

* * *

><p>The Sectionals win only brought the merriest of moods for the glee club. It was a great night of celebration after the results and the weekend allowed everyone to rest up well and cool off. The hard work paid off and gave the great boost and start to the competition year for the glee club. Yet, it was particularly the Saturday evening that found Blaine and Quinn meeting up at Breadstix for what could only be presumed as a date. It felt too cliché to acknowledge the labels that were attached to their relationship. They were more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. It was simply the comforting thought of knowing they could enjoy each other's company on a closer extent that kept their hearts tied together. They would spend every second, if they could, together or else they would dwell in every sweet, precious moment together with the undisclosed wish of making it feel like it was an eternity.<p>

Now, Blaine and Quinn sat at a little booth talking lightheartedly across from each other. He was leaning forward with his arms flat on the table and his hands clasped while she was leaning on her hand that stood upright from her elbow on the table. The waiters had already taken away their food after the main course and it was obviously time for dessert but time didn't need to be tracked when they were together in this moment. A dreamy look was glazed over their eyes as they chatted and laughed at times. Nothing else mattered except for the presence of the two of them. It felt like they were the only ones in the place as they watched each other contently. These past few days or let alone the week had been a pleasant breeze and the anxiety seemed to have blown away as long as they were together. Things felt easier and better for Quinn and Blaine.

"You should totally remember that! It was the fifth grade play production and I swear…it was adorable! _You_ were adorable" He couldn't help but bring the happy memory to the surface. Quinn reached across the table to lightly push him on his arm. "Oh shut up! I can't believe they even made us do that play". Blaine couldn't contain the smile as he continued on. "Wait, enlighten me again on what you role you were playing". She watched him bite his lip to refrain from laughing. Quinn shook her head just to pitch in with the joke. "I was playing a tree. Big deal". She watched again as Blaine's frame was shaking with laughter. He subsided when Quinn threw her napkin at him to shush up even more. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just…cannot forget about that. I found it pretty hilarious when it was premiere night" Blaine wiped his eyes that had become slightly teary due to the uncontrollable laughter he experienced. He reached towards Quinn's hand and interlinked it with his. She could only help an amorous look.

The bell rung at the restaurant's entrance to which Blaine looked up then slightly pulled his hand away. "Oh no". He laid his head down on his arms bracing for a possible difficult encounter. Quinn didn't need to look twice to realize the same severity of the situation that could unfold. Finn and Rachel had just walked in through the door which only prompted Quinn and Blaine to try their best to act casual or lie low. This would only initiate further provoking from Rachel but at least they had a witness which was Finn. They gulped as they made eye contact with the other couple. And they were heading their way! As if things couldn't get any worst or awkward. "Kill me now" Blaine had to mutter it under his breath as Quinn looked at him with the same discomfort. "Not without me" he had to grin at her connective comment to the matter. They straightened their backs as Rachel and Finn fortunately changed their paths and headed towards the other side. Blaine could detect the glint of spitefulness that was hidden in Rachel's eyes while Finn's simply held oblivious confusion. He didn't want to seem rash or too judgmental on the fact that Finn and Rachel got back together. It most likely could've been sparked from Rachel trying to make Blaine jealous but he knew well enough that Finn and Rachel were old flames that when brought back together again would reignite the same fire of love and care. Blaine had heard the stories of Finn and Rachel being a special item amongst the school's community in terms of gossip culture but they did have something. Both couples were meant to have moved on from having been tangled in web of relationships and love. It didn't matter. What mattered were their current loves such as the special girl that was sitting right across from Blaine at this very moment.

The pair grew quieter in their booth as they were too conscious of Finn and particularly Rachel who was the most intimidating person in the restaurant. They had to be super wary of her but at the same time, Blaine and Quinn wanted nothing more than to feel liberated from Rachel and to feel a lot happier proclaiming their love. Then again, they still weren't too sure on exposing their relationship right now when it had just been over a week. It was the only way to make sure nothing could be spoiled too quickly. After the uncomfortable glances that were exchanged across the distance of both tables, Blaine decided on ordering dessert where he and Quinn eventually chose to share a mango panna cotta. "Seems like Breadstix decided to upgrade its menu" he couldn't help but observe the risen level of fanciness that the place had adopted. Not that it wasn't exquisite before but it was just something to note down. It was only something to note down to try and clear the tension. Quinn scooped another portion of the dessert and looked over again to the table that Finn and Rachel were at.

She placed her spoon on the edge of the plate before proceeding to rub her arm anxiously. "I'm sorry Blaine that our evening didn't go as smoothly as we hoped it would". He looked up perplexed by Quinn's apology. She was now looking down towards her hands forlornly. Blaine shook his head while dropping his spoon on the side of the dessert plate. "You have nothing to be sorry for Luce. We couldn't really control the variable of the other two. Anyway, it's not awkward unless we let it be awkward". The silence was suspended between them proved the irony of the statement. It was exactly what they were letting happen. The paranoia of judgment from Rachel and even Finn. It wasn't a surprise that the bottom line of their relationship at this time was that they weren't completely out of the woods from the drama.

Quinn gulped taking in the piercing afflictive silence that she and Blaine were sharing. The dessert wasn't making this any sweeter. They stared at the dessert becoming overly conscious and expectant of the possible glares Rachel was directing their way. Blaine had begun fidgeting with his hand while Quinn was rhythmically tapping the table. He finally broke the silence. "Look, I'm the one who should be sorry. Not you. We can…leave if you want to". Quinn looked up to see Blaine with a pained expression. It was clear he was feeling just as bothered as she was and Quinn didn't want him consumed by that mood. She peered towards the exit of Breadstix. Blaine leaned forward to grab her hand. "I'm sorry. You wanna go? We can –". Quinn returned his hold placing her other hand on his. "No, no. It's okay. It's fine. We might as well just finish at our own pace. We don't owe anything to the other two over there. You aren't to blame either. We can do this despite the fact we feel like Finn and Rachel could be breathing down our necks". Blaine nodded appreciating the consoling of Quinn. He gave a little squeeze on her hand to express exactly that before he gripped his spoon again to enjoy another bite of the dessert.

It was something that never failed: their protection and comfort for each other. It truly warmed their hearts to know they had each other to gain that security and care. Their gaze contained every ounce of love and support. The ease of the atmosphere was starting to settle back in as they only saw each other.

"I gotta go bathroom. Let's just hope hell doesn't break loose while I'm gone". Quinn shuffled out of her seat and stood up to walk past Blaine. He couldn't help but whisper in honest and humorous panic and fear "Don't leave me please. You have no idea what might break out". She tugged her arm out of Blaine's grasp and grinned while heading towards the corner that led to the bathrooms. Blaine sighed and attempted to relax in his seat. He peered over to the other table noticing Rachel and Finn smiling and laughing. It was refreshing to not see the malice that shrouded Rachel's whole being. She seemed to be enjoying herself with Finn so it proved that everything appeared to work out well. It was the craziest coincidence that the web of relationships that all four of them were involved with created the biggest difference of what happened over time. The comparison to what was before and after. It still fit perfectly and Blaine wouldn't have had it any other way.

He entertained himself by checking through his phone while waiting for Quinn. Suddenly, he noticed Finn nearing towards his booth. Blaine had to admit the panic that was settling in his stomach yet when he looked over towards the table Rachel and Finn were originally sitting at, there was no one there or in particular: Rachel. _Crap._ What if Rachel had also gone to the bathroom? This was the ultimate double confrontation. He had no choice but to face the situation as Finn broke the peaceful silence and remained standing "Hey Blaine". It was beyond obvious that the volume of awkwardness had grown just by the space they were sharing. "Look, I've been meaning to ask about when first dress rehearsal for the musical is. I would've asked Rachel but…well, she's not as up to date on what's going on exactly". Finn and Blaine maintained uncomfortable eye contact but tried to hide it behind the casual nature of the conversation. "Um yeah, it's on Wednesday next week. We're only doing the dress rehearsal for the first quarter of the musical though and we'll just progress from there" Blaine replied. Finn nodded and countered "Thanks. I'll make sure to remember that". A silence lingered yet again and Blaine peered around towards the bathrooms wondering if Rachel and Quinn were going to appear and immediately send Finn back. The two of them seemed to have been doing the same thing in unison. "As well…I know it is _really_ awkward at the moment especially with Rachel but I just wanna say that I'm sorry that she's been acting as…hostile as she has been for the past week or so".

Blaine whipped his head back towards his taller classmate and found him apologizing on Rachel's behalf rather odd. Let alone that he knew the appropriate word for the case was "hostile". It did allow some serenity on the tension of the issue with the two paralleling couples but it still felt weird. Blaine cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks Finn. I'm happy that you and Rachel got back together anyway". Finn half smiled "No problem and yeah. At least she's kind of gotten me off playing COD lately". The last part of his murmur was more so a mental note for himself to which Blaine let out a light-hearted chuckle. Finn's expression changed suddenly as he was looking towards the hallway that led to the bathrooms. Blaine turned around to see that Rachel had exited. He rapidly spun back the other way to avoid eye contact. "Cool. I'll see you later Blaine. Thanks again and hey, I bet you and Quinn make…quite the fit". Finn had already begun walking away leaving Blaine with a confounded look on his face. _What did he mean Quinn and I make quite the "fit"? _Before he could dig deeper on what the cryptic comment meant Quinn had settled back on the seat across from him.

She took notice of his odd expression. "What happened while I was gone?" Blaine could identify the amusement in her tone so he decided to play along with it. "Nothing much. Just Finn asking about when dress rehearsals are". Quinn tapped the table in realization. "That's right! We have to do double rehearsals as well next week. So Monday and Tuesday we have to get the first quarter of the musical down pat before the dress rehearsal since Mr Schue is pretty much…getting strict-ish now". He leaned on his hand while Quinn scooped another bite of the panna cotta. "Not that I'd mind". She bit the spoon as her mouth stretched into a smile. Blaine felt her foot nudge his leg as part of her reaction.

The brief laughter died down as they finished the dessert. The satisfied clatter of spoons filled the silence before Blaine pried in on what scenario could've occurred with Quinn. "What about you?" She raised an eyebrow before wiping her mouth. "What about me?" Blaine shrugged before continuing "What happened in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure Rachel was in there since she was gone from the table". Quinn's expression hardened as she placed her napkin down. She folded her arms and leaned forward on the table with her elbows firmly placed on the surface. "Oh yeah…yeah she was in there as well".

Blaine inhaled deeply preparing to hear the scene unfold. "Basically, I got out of the stall to wash my hands. You can only guess who came out of her stall as well and joined me at the sinks one spot away. We didn't talk while washing or drying our hands but I tried to make some peace". Quinn watched Blaine stiffen as she told the story. "What did you say?" he asked. She paused exhaling a long sigh. "I just said that I hope things are okay between her and me but then I corrected myself knowing that it wasn't going to be fine right now. Yet, I added that I hoped things _would_ turn out okay and that she's happy now with Finn". Blaine nodded his head noting the wise choice of words that Quinn selected despite the fact that any general conversation served as a landmine for Rachel to step on and explode. He could only imagine Rachel's face as Quinn spoke to her. "Did she reply?" Quinn looked over to the other table where Rachel and Finn were conversing rather avidly.

"She just said…you two really deserve each other. Then she just walked away". Blaine and Quinn remained staring at each other contemplating over Rachel's retort. They quietly thanked the waitress who had taken their plate away and Blaine indicated with his hands for the bill. They settled back into the silence both subconsciously agreeing on the hidden knives in Rachel's statement. Blaine only piped up on his experience with Finn to add to the coincidence. "Finn said something similar like that as well". Quinn furrowed her eyebrows wondering what Blaine was referring to. "Wait, I thought you said Finn only asked for what was happening with rehearsals?"

He shook his head and adjusted his position on the seat. "After he asked me for that, he just kind of remained standing near me and it was obviously really awkward. Then, he…apologized for Rachel's irrational behaviour. I didn't know whether to believe it and only afterwards, my doubt is still there because he commented something about how _we_ fit together. I think it wasn't just a harmless or casual remark". The discussion of Finn and Rachel's judgment only brought back the dark seriousness that surrounded them earlier before. Then again, it seemed like it wouldn't leave them when their relationship was caught in the crossfire of a war of drama. Things weren't going to get cleared up as easily as they thought it'd be.

"Maybe it's all about what Rachel was saying before. How we are _messed up_ or whatever way she put it. Well, I'm the one who is messed up so I don't know why she was directing it your way as well" Quinn had to let slip of the thought. It could've been the only reason as to why Rachel held the bitter rudeness. She had settled on that perceived idea on Quinn and Blaine and perhaps now, Quinn was starting to see it. After all, she felt to be the main factor of what was messed up in this relationship. Blaine could see her thoughts running through her head and he begged to differ on the most of them. "If that's really what it's all about then I have to admit…I am a little messed up as well"

Quinn couldn't hide her disbelief "You're aren't one little bit at all Blaine"

He responded with a sceptical laugh "Really though? Because, I was the one who created this chaos. I must be pretty messed up to having made all of this happen. To have unlocked hell from Rachel. For hurting you and just messing up everything"

"You never did hurt me"

"I felt like I did the previous week"

They plunged into the serious oblivion of each other and their issues. It was the certain pent up feelings that always brought every matter to this. Their relationship had been built on a sturdy but towering base that was their past and connection. It would sway from time to time as their colliding issues would test the fabric of their relationship or even before with their friendship before the introduction of feelings of the romantic sense. Only now with the two of them being officially in a relationship, these issues could be the weaknesses of them.

Quinn cleared her throat "Even if you did hurt me, it doesn't mean you're messed up"

Blaine returned the same sense of defence "And even if you were hurt and damaged for personal reasons, it doesn't mean you're messed up either. It's the situation that's messed up"

It was a recurring cycle for them to never meet halfway upon an addressed issue that they would both guard each other against. It was an infinite repetition that went back and forth but they couldn't help it. Despite the slight feeling of stubbornness of not achieving to get their point across or that the other person wouldn't let go of their issue, they still felt the warm tingle in their hearts that the protection and care was always there. The base of Quinn and Blaine's relationship was also built on that security.

The two of them couldn't help the slight smile. Quinn bit her lip to attempt to hide the quirk of the corner of her mouth. Blaine beamed even brighter at noticing her reaction. The bill had reached the table so she decided on finalizing this conversation on agreeing to disagree. "Fine. We're messed up together"

After grabbing the bill to observe, Blaine glanced up to Quinn's response. He knew they were heading out to leave so it was best to leave this particular topic alone for now. He nodded before adding "Alright. We're messed up together"

* * *

><p>Blaine insisted on paying the majority (as any gentleman would) yet Quinn had slipped in at least twenty dollars to pay part of her bill. While at the checkout table, the two of them caught a glimpse of Rachel and Finn's table seeing they were having dessert as well. Blaine couldn't help but think of the two of them as fast eaters but he and Quinn needed to leave right now. Simply a precaution for another encounter. They thanked the lady at the table and headed out of the door. It was a slightly chilly evening and it was now 8:08pm. Blaine and Quinn strolled down the pathway keeping close beside each other.<p>

She drew her coat tighter around her torso and paused on the pathway. "Thanks for tonight Blaine". He grinned while looking down on the concrete and stepped on a faded leaf that had fallen. "Anytime. It was the least I could do but don't go thinking it's the last of it". They chuckled lightly before appreciating the harmonious silence that carried through the cool evening breeze. It took a moment for them to register that all they were doing was staring at each other. Almost waiting for something. They knew exactly what it was.

Blaine automatically began to draw closer and Quinn had already started looking down at his lips. It was only an inch before Quinn thumped her hand against his chest almost knocking the air out of his lungs from the shock of the impulsive action. "As much as I would ask for a goodnight kiss – a proper one – I don't think we can take the risk with the _other two_ in the restaurant. We do have a thing for perfect timing". Blaine felt confused to what Quinn meant. They had walked a fair distance away from the restaurant and the other couple were still eating when he and Quinn had left.

She could spot the confusion on his face so Quinn decided to clarify deeper. "Look Blaine, we've been together for more than a week but…I feel like we should make sure – we should promise ourselves that we'll be taking what we have…nice and slow"

The puzzlement on his face had wiped away as soon as Quinn spoke. He clearly understood the action now and what it meant. Blaine nodded in understanding as he took half a step back. "Of course Luce. I completely understand. I get it and I vow to make sure that promise is kept true".

Quinn half smiled appreciating Blaine's thoughtfulness. She truly was fortunate to have him as a best friend. As a boyfriend. She was just lucky to have him in her life. They did turn out to have a blast this evening despite the interruption of their exes walking in but they didn't let it ruin anything too much.

"Thank you. I just…really think that taking things slow for us will be the best". Blaine nodded again in agreement. "Goodnight then" Quinn leaned towards Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. It was the only way to make things seem platonic or easy going in the case of spectators such as Finn and Rachel. Blaine's mouth quirked up in a half smile as Quinn pulled away. "I'll see ya on Monday".

She made to turn after she bid farewell but Quinn suddenly felt herself be pulled back towards Blaine. He had a grasp on her hand and was staring intently. _So much for what they had just talked about. _They were lost though as they drew closer to each other much like a magnetic pulse but Quinn knew in her head that this was heading to a dangerous zone on the possibility that Finn and Rachel would appear. "Blaine…" she attempted to be the one to warn off the situation but her voice came out in a breathless sigh. Even then, he still knew better so he fought off the temptation. The glow of adoration in his eyes lit up as he bent his head down to kiss Quinn's hand. Blush began to creep into Quinn's cheeks as she couldn't help the warm joy rising in her chest. "Goodnight then Luce"

Quinn began moving again as they waved goodbye to each other but Blaine remained standing on the same spot. Something was tugging on him towards her. His mind remained hazy before the ultimate thought shattered the hesitation. _Oh what the hell._ He started jogging after Quinn. "Wait, Lucy!" He made sure to catch up right behind her as she went to face him. Yet, she didn't need to turn around as Blaine grabbed her arm and spun her towards him steadying her by the waist and catching her lips with his. Quinn was caught beyond surprise as her arms were caught at an awkward position before she adjusted them around his neck. They swayed for an infatuated moment before they pulled away slightly but still in the embracing position. "Well…" Quinn let out a shaky breath that had been held due to the shock of Blaine's romantic gesture. He couldn't help but be amused by Quinn's (literal) breath taken reaction. Yet, he did pull quite the impulsive act. They were still staring at each other and Quinn honestly felt slightly weak as she held onto Blaine tightly. Blaine licked his lips before breaking the silence "I'm sorry…I just…couldn't help it but hey, we're still going slow and easy. I swear on my heart. Sorry again". They began to pull away from each other and adjusted themselves from the spontaneous action that occurred. "I thought so" Quinn added.

They cleared their throats and took notice of the heat they could feel in their cheeks and neck. Quinn nodded to attempt to gain some focus again while Blaine nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets. "Okay, well. Goodnight again". She started walking again while Blaine held a cheeky smirk. "Night!" He saw Quinn's face which was slightly rosy with blush turn towards him again waving back before Blaine turned the other way to walk towards his car. He could feel the sappiness painted all over his face but it was hard to contain. Blaine almost started skipping when his car was within sight. He settled on one brash thought as he entered his car. _That was all worth it. She's worth all of it._

* * *

><p><strong>SN:**

BTW, can you guys think of any couple pet names that Quinn and Blaine could say to each other? Well, Blaine already has "Luce" for Quinn but I'm just wondering if there's any particular one you guys would like for Quinn to call Blaine by. Your choices guys! Take the power! Anyway, apologies again! I'll try my best to update again before the school storm starts again. Toodles!


	25. Chapter 25: Until the End of Time

**Chapter 25: Until the End of Time**

As Quinn and Blaine had planned, they buckled down to work on the musical before the dress rehearsal on Wednesday. They met up in the hallway numerous times and at lunch in the cafeteria to discuss on the matter and to enjoy each other's company once more. From what they could tell, none of the other glee members had any idea that the two of them were together. The issue of Rachel had brushed off after the sectionals win and everyone acted as if nothing else had happened since then. It really was Blaine and Quinn's secret at the moment. The secret of the two of them.

After all of their classes, they headed to the auditorium to heavily prepare for the dress rehearsal. Quinn and Blaine agreed on doing two hours for today and tomorrow which should allow them the perfect provision for the group. They had magically memorised the majority of the script but the focus was on the first quarter. After running through scenes and practicing the songs through the first hour and a half, Blaine and Quinn settled themselves on the ground to take a break. He stretched his body out lying on the floor very much like a starfish while Quinn sat cross-legged sipping from her bottle. Blaine sat up looking out towards the empty seats that would only hold a major spectating audience in a matter of time.

Quinn placed her bottle back on the floor and glanced at Blaine who was still staring out to the seating area. She dragged herself closer to where he sat. Her frame leaned against Blaine's which prompted his arm to slide around her torso drawing Quinn into a warm hold. She couldn't help but shuffle into a comfortable position to lean on his shoulder as they gazed out to the empty expanse that would again soon enough hold what their work was being done for.

Their relationship was now almost crossing the two week mark ever since they first got together. They tried not to acknowledge it (out loud) as it seemed very overly excited in manner and deemed their relationship as "puppy love" but they knew it was something deeper and more evocative. Even with being about two weeks in, Quinn and Blaine could tell that there was something – a definitive factor – that created the meaning of their relationship. It was too soon to think of how long this would last. How long they would last. Yet, they swore to each other to take things slow and steady. Blaine and Quinn were technically in the "still getting to know you" phase despite the fact they practically knew everything about each other.

The comforting silence remained in the air as the two of them subconsciously laced hands together as Quinn stretched Blaine's arm up and around her shoulder. It was such a relaxed position that they couldn't bring themselves to snap out of the trance back to reality. She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. It was perfect timing as Blaine couldn't resist a smile spreading across his face as a thought struck him. Quinn returned the same expression with a hint of curiosity. "What? What's so funny?"

Blaine retrieved his arm from Quinn's grip and rubbed his eyes. He laughed to himself before looking back at Quinn's slightly perplexed (yet without a doubt flawlessly beautiful) face. "Nothing really. Just…I think I might be going delirious already. Tired as hell after our math exam" Blaine stood up stretching his body again to attempt to reenergize. He lent a hand to Quinn and pulled her up as she replied "Well aren't you a weakling. We still have another double rehearsal tomorrow then the major one on Wednesday. Gosh…"

He raised an eyebrow at the tease. "What did you call me?"

Quinn began nonchalantly walking back towards the piano. "You know exactly what I called you Blaine"

"Oh really? You wanna go there? If I'm so weak, why can I do _this-"_

She suddenly found herself being chased by Blaine to which she unexpectedly squealed. They laughed as they ran across the stage back and forth like children. The children that they were.

There were countless times they ran around the piano and Quinn did her best to keep Blaine on his toes. Perhaps they were now both delirious as they carried on running on the stage. Or perhaps it was the reliving of happier and oblivious times. Perhaps the full experience of an even happier time right now. Blaine and Quinn were lost in a sweet distraction and joyous oblivion from the world.

He had finally caught her as she slowed down admittedly getting puffed out. Blaine had a grasp around Quinn's waist from behind keeping her on the spot and claiming juvenile victory. Heavy breathing and laughing was tangled together as they escaped the pair who hadn't pulled apart just yet. They began swaying lightly side to side as they embraced each other while calming down.

Quinn only pulled away after a solid moment of recollecting themselves. A sheen of sweat appeared on Blaine's forehead which he wiped away with his arm. She adjusted her dress and her hair while making her way to the piano to look over the next song and scene they had to practice after the tiring but exceptionally fun break they just had. It could've been said of them acting quite immature those few minutes ago but it was worth it. It was worth the feeling of reviving the childhood memories that were buried deep within them. It was only now or even this year that allowed them the chance of facing those sweet times.

Blaine had made his way back to the opposite side of the piano where his sheets were scattered on the surface. He was humming quietly while looking over the script and sheet music. He cleared his throat "Bit of an understatement to say we became kids just then". Quinn chuckled before biting her lip. "It was still fine. I enjoyed acting like a little kid again since it's so easy. It was pretty easy back then when we were in elementary".

The mention of their past brought Blaine's attention back to a time of hardship during this year for when he was trying his hardest to bring Quinn to terms with her own past. There had hardly been a moment as of lately where she had acted in discomfort or flinched at the declaration of the name Lucy. Quinn seemed to have automatically accepted things related to her past. Blaine hoped she truly was at peace with the matter as it weighed heavily on her personally. Either way, he knew he'd be there every step of the way if she were to fall back into strife on the issue of her past.

"Wow, I'm…glad you think of it that way" Blaine let slip of his thoughts.

Quinn's expression faltered as she wondered what he intended to convey. It seemed Blaine was reading her mind at the moment as well.

"I mean, I'm just really happy that you're fine with the issue of elementary and all that. It's been good development for you."

She knew she had dropped the ball on maintaining her mask. Quinn couldn't let him know. She casually responded "Well, it's been a long time. It was the time we became friends and knew each other"

Blaine sorted through his sheets matching up the same ones that Quinn was looking at. He nodded his head while adding "And here we are. Knowing each other again and in…special ways"

Taking their whole history and past into consideration really exposed the truth of how long their friendship and time really was. The bond and companionship that lasted for a time even when they thought it was long gone and over. Fate, destiny or whatever they believed really held and kept their connection tight despite the distance of time and place. Everything fell into perfect placing for Blaine and Quinn. He couldn't help the thought that this could be forever. _They _could be the end and final ones for each other. It was only now that their friendship evolved into something bigger and more profound. It was beyond amazing yet a little far-fetched for Blaine to be thinking of their future together. At the most, he couldn't talk about it out loud just in case it could spook Quinn. Yet, she was Lucy. His Lucy. The thought must've crossed her mind at one point or it'd be a matter of time that it would cross hers.

He shook off the irrationally timed thought before staring back at Quinn. It seemed she had been watching him after the long pause. They were close to losing each other in the exchange of intent eye contact but Quinn cleared her throat to snap out again. "Should we start again on page 60? Or do we do song 5?"

Blaine's mind was still elsewhere being caught up with the thoughts that raced on the matter of him and Quinn. He wanted to do something else. Take a moment to just do something special. It didn't need to be exuberant or exaggeratedly romantic but he needed to make a point. He strolled around the piano and pulled the pieces of paper that Quinn held. Blaine paused while holding onto her hands. "Let's do something else" He moved towards the piano seat while Quinn became confused due to the abrupt change and proposition of activity. "I just want you to stay there. Just listen and relax". She decided to go along with whatever Blaine was intending to do.

He began the notes on the piano playing the introduction to the song. Quinn leaned on the piano watching him prepare to sing.

_Listen  
>Woke up this morning<br>Heard the TV sayin' something  
>'Bout disaster in the world and<br>It made me wonder where I'm going  
>There's so much darkness in the world<br>But I see beauty left in you girl  
>And what you give me let's me know<br>That I'll be alright_

_'cause if your love was all I had  
>In this life<br>Well that would be enough  
>Until the end of time<br>So rest your weary heart  
>And relax your mind<br>Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
>Until the end of time<em>

_You've got me singing  
>Oh whoa, yeah<br>Oh whoa, yeah  
>Everybody sing<br>Oh whoa, yeah  
>Everybody singing<br>Oh whoa yeah_

Quinn only decided to join in on the song as the notes played for the next verse. This current song counted as practice and voice rehearsal but then again, it was just the ultimate distraction of relaxation which held the slightest of a particular message concerning their love.

_Now if you're ever wondering  
>About the way I'm feeling<br>Well baby boy there ain't no question  
>Just to be around you is a blessing<br>Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
>I just want to spend my time with you boy<br>And what you're giving me  
>Let's me know that we'll be alright.<em>

_'cause if your love was all I had  
>In this life<br>Well that would be enough  
>Until the end of time<br>So rest your weary heart  
>And relax your mind<br>Cause I'm gonna love you boy  
>Until the end of time<em>

She had been watching Blaine playing the chords for the song and found it easy to memorize. Quinn joined him on the piano seat to play the similar chords and a harmony an octave up.

_You've got me singing  
>Oh whoa, yeah<br>Oh whoa, yeah  
>Everybody sing<br>Oh whoa, yeah  
>Everybody singing<br>Oh whoa yeah_

B:_ This one's for the lovers  
>If you're out there let me hear you say<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>_Q:_ This one's for the lovers  
>If you're out there let me hear you say<br>Yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah, yeah)<br>_B: _This one's for the lovers  
>If you're out there let me hear you say<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>_Q:_ This one's for the lovers  
>If you're out there let me hear you say<br>Yeah, yeah  
>(Yeah, yeah)<em>

Both:_  
>Oh whoa yeah<br>Oh whoa yeah  
>Oh whoa yeah<br>Oh whoa yeah_

_'cause if your love was all I had  
>In this life<br>That would be enough  
>Until the end of time<em>

The conclusion of the song left them almost in a locked gaze and stillness. That had possibly been the best they had sung today and each note truly was created from the heart. Blaine could feel the beats from his chest and couldn't fight it. Quinn felt frozen in time as they watched each other in the silence. Her mind finally broke through the haze. "That was…nice" Quinn cringed at her lack of ability to speak properly but she had always been limited to this whenever Blaine did something like this. Was it too soon to say he was almost like her weakness? It was the truth to a certain degree but she didn't want to say it out loud. Let alone to allow Blaine as Quinn's weakness to break her down further. He didn't know it but she was still hiding something.

She made to move off the seat to commence what they were originally doing. Blaine mirrored the same action but slowly followed Quinn to the right side of the piano. "Hey…" She looked up attempting to hide the awkward nature of her reaction. He placed an arm around her waist pulling her in towards him. Blaine still kept the distance to look at her keenly. "There's a reason I sang that song. You don't need to know why right now but sooner or later, you'll find out. In right timing"

He kissed her forehead before drawing her tightly in a hug. Quinn tried to relax her puzzled expression and squeezed with the same gentle force. She could tell clearly of what Blaine meant by singing the song and she had to admit it breached the agreement of taking things slow. Quinn still allowed it as it was simply his heart being poured out. She couldn't deny him the chance of expressing his thoughts as she couldn't stop what he felt about her. Quinn still believed he loved her more than she did for him (or even herself) but she was going to try her best to give the same amount of love. It was going to be a slow build up and development but she only wished it could be committed now. That she could show Blaine the same message.

The two of them pulled apart and returned to their positions on the piano. "Thirty more minutes. We can finish this scene"

* * *

><p><strong>AS/N:**

Song: Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake ft. Beyoncé

Thanks again guys especially to reviewers Alyzza and Everett.

Everett: Yes, I meant the Philippines and kamusta! Nah, I live in Australia but I am of filopino background. My beloved OTP was Nikki Gil/Billy Crawford who had been together for 5 YEARS! And my first OTP ever so you can only imagine the heartbreak.

Sadly, they also sang this song so I'll be making references here and there within the fic because my heart may never be repaired due to their break up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated. Do leave a suggestion of pet names for these two. It's a puzzle I wish to solve but anyways. THANKS AGAIN!


	26. Chapter 26: Best Bros

**Chapter 26: Best Bros (Part 1)**

**A/N:**

Apologies everyone! I think – I _think_ I failed to mention that I went to Europe for 3 weeks after the 13th of September. I was going to update before I left but there wasn't enough time so I am sorry for the wait. Don't worry: Quaine is still strong and I will be on a roll for this fic in no time. Sorry again but anyway, the long awaited update: ENJOY! It's focused a bit more on the BrOTP of Sam/Blaine and as you can see, next two chapters are connected but had to be put into different parts. (BTW: I cried like a baby during the tribute episode)

* * *

><p>Before anyone knew it, it was November. The little drumroll wait till Christmas which was always exciting for everyone. It seemed particularly exciting for Blaine and Quinn knowing this was their first Christmas together. Officially together. It was the buzzing idea in the back of their heads along with knowing the musical was demanding their attention. Despite what was proclaimed to be the busy agenda for the two of them, there was always time for each other. The little moments they shared were often quite sweet and thrilling as they couldn't help the danger of being caught out. Fortunately, no one had technically seen them commit the couple-like actions they do but they knew that some people had the inkling of an idea that they were together. There was no proof though for anyone to accuse. Well, Blaine and Quinn made sure to hide the evidence. What they both knew was to not pull any dumb or stupid move because the others weren't stupid. It'd only be a matter of time before something would cause some questions to be spilled and some evasive answers to be made or else, their little secret would be known.<p>

It was Wednesday which was quite dull. The hardest day of the week. It was also the one Wednesday in their timetable schedule of when they had no lessons together so recess and lunch along with possible hallway sightings could only be counted for the moments of meeting up. It proved to be quite boring for Blaine who felt very clingy on wanting to see Quinn again despite the fact he had seen her nearly half an hour ago. There was still that little flame of the exciting, cloud nine phase which heated a spot in his chest that fluttered from time to time. It was only first period so Blaine knew he had to snap out of the "needing Lucy right now" trance. It seemed so desperate but it was honestly what he wanted. To spend every moment with her if it were possible. Blaine urged himself to not be tempted to send a quick message on her phone. He was in history class and god knew how strict Mr. Trent was. Once, he actually did throw a kid's phone at the wall. Blaine knew it wasn't worth risking.

Everyone in class was being lulled to sleep because of Mr. Trent's lecture. He always went into his own world while lecturing unless someone was talking – no. Not even – if someone was whispering or even sneezed or coughed. That's how crazy he was. Blaine just decided to lean against the back of his chair and crossed his arms watching the clock tick. There was nothing better to do really. Five very slow minutes passed until he felt something light hit his head. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion before looking down at a scrunched paper ball. He looked back in the direction it came from seeing Sam two seats away right at the back. Blaine pointed at Sam as if asking "Did you throw this?"

Sam answered by nodding and gesturing with his hands to unfold it. Blaine raised an eyebrow before bending down to pick up the crumpled paper. He glanced at Mr. Trent hoping he was completely stuck into whatever he was talking about. Blaine carefully began opening the piece of paper attempting to pry it open quietly but it was seemingly impossible. After a cautious two minutes, he smoothed out the piece of paper on his desk reading the hidden message.

"Dude, I need to talk to you at lunch during first half"

_That was it. How very vague_. Blaine quietly turned around to look at Sam again who leaned to the side to see him. "Why?" Blaine mouthed the question since he couldn't help but ask what the important matter was. He always preferred to be inside the loop and have the details on whatever a certain issue was. Blaine thought otherwise that Sam would know that as well but this very short and unclear message – that could've been extended heaps more on that notebook size piece of paper – hid a perhaps more serious topic that needed the wait. Sam answered by putting his hand up slightly and gesturing with it as if to say "Wait. Hold on".

Blaine sighed inwardly with slight annoyance before turning around to face the front. That little interaction only filled up another three slow minutes. He dipped his head backwards on the chair not being able to bear how long this lesson was going to be. _Still another freaking 45 minutes. _And another three hours to add on top till he'd find out what Sam wanted to talk about. Well, at least wondering about what they had to talk about was going to distract him from thinking cheesy things about Lucy. Then again, he thought about what she was doing right now. If he remembered right, she'd be in biology right now. Until then, it was back to this boring lecture about the 1920's.

* * *

><p>Following the slow start, Blaine went through English and gym quite fast. After changing from gym, he made his way to his locker hoping to run into Quinn. He stuffed his bag into his locker and closed it. Blaine almost jumped noticing Quinn had appeared behind his locker door. "Jesus, what are you trying to do with sneaking up on me like that?"<p>

"It's fun to do that. You should try it out". Quinn continued chuckling softly as she leaned on the lockers looking at Blaine.

"Well if you insist on the invitation then you better watch out next time". For some reason, Blaine felt like he replied in a slight seductive tone which wasn't supposed to happen. Or was it? He couldn't tell but it looked like Quinn was thinking the same thing. They both snickered before walking down the hallway together fighting the urge to hold each other's hands.

"How has class been?" She started the light conversation while they passed many students.

"It's been alright. History was unbearable. It was so slow but English was okay and gym was kind of alright I guess. Either way, both classes were better than history. It's the crappy subject day today". He lowered his voice and moved his head closer to Quinn to whisper "And I wasn't able to see you through most of the day".

She allowed the goofy grin after seeing how much of a clingy puppy Blaine was. It was the cute kind of clingy. Quinn had to admit herself that she was missing him as well despite how weak it sounded for her. "Of course. You couldn't stand the distance". She lightly hit Blaine on the arm as they turned the corner.

"How about you? Also boring day?"

Quinn nodded. "Pretty much. Can't complain. Same old thing. Hey, where are you going?"

Blaine stopped before realizing he was heading one way while she was going the other. "I thought we were going cafeteria?" Quinn asked.

"Oh wait, I forgot to say that Sam needed to talk with me during first half. I'll meet up with you there. Shouldn't take long"

She nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll see you then"

"Won't be long I promise"

"_You_ won't be long since you haven't seen me through the day like you said"

Blaine smiled in response as it was true. He hoped whatever Sam needed him for would be quick but at the same time, he knew he had to serve as the best friend he was.

"I'll be back"

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't exactly set a place for them to meet. Blaine already had a list of assumed places that they might meet which started with Sam's locker. It was near the music rooms so not too far. Yet, Blaine was walking at a brisk pace still. There was no sight of Sam there. The following locations included Blaine's locker, near the toilets, the library and at the courtyard. <em>Still no Sam! <em>It only hit Blaine that he could've texted Sam where he was. He pulled out his phone and sent a message before a reply bubble read:

"In this morning's classroom. Not much people around"

It was bizarre for the meeting place to be in a classroom. Still, Blaine hurried to the location. It was already close to first half being over. Time was ticking too fast for Blaine's liking. Soon enough, Blaine stumbled into the classroom throwing his things on the first table he saw. He exhaled a big breath before taking in another. Sam was sitting on a table looking at Blaine with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"I've been looking all over for you"

Sam hopped off the table moving towards Blaine. "You could've just texted me"

"I know. The option only hit me after I went to the courtyard"

Sam half smiled in amusement. "Real smart Blaine"

Blaine got up on a table and crossed his legs taking up the whole surface comfortably. "So what's up? What had to wait till lunchtime for us to talk about?"

He noticed a change in Sam who had retrieved to a shy and quiet form. He was looking down and put his hands in his pockets in an introverted manner.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

His friend scratched his head in discomfort. Almost as if he was afraid to say something. Something that he wasn't sure about or something that he _knew_. Sam finally cleared his throat before turning to Blaine.

"Nothing's wrong dude. It's just…I feel like a douche for what I'm about to ask you about but all things aside, just remember that you're my best friend and I don't mean for things to get weird. I'm perfectly okay. I just needed to clear something"

Blaine nodded his head signaling for Sam to continue. "Look, after the crap that has happened especially with you and Rachel, I don't want to add to that pile. I don't mean to because…I have no problems…involving you and whatever. You're my bro so that's how it's meant to be. Right?"

Sam seemed to have been struggling to express what he needed to say. Blaine's concern began to escalate at the repetitiveness in Sam's message. Was what he about to say or mention going to affect their friendship? Was it going to affect it drastically? Blaine began going through issues or possibilities of things that Sam was going to refer to.

"Sam, you're kind of freaking me out. What did I do?"

He paused. "I'm sorry dude. You've done nothing bad. It-It's really awkward for me to ask you at the moment"

"Ask me what?"

Sam didn't see the point of stalling anymore. He had to just get out with the truth so he could make his point. Here went nothing. "Are you…and Quinn together?"

Right there, it hit Blaine so obviously. Yet, it hit him in a wave of panic and paranoia. His best friend was in the minority of who had the idea of the secret relationship he had with Quinn. A sickening feeling could be felt in Blaine's stomach realizing this issue was what could affect their friendship. Of course. It seemed so typical. He tried to remember if the two of them had settled on the "bros before hoes" rule – despite how rude of a sexist rule it was but this situation wasn't any ordinary one for that rule to be applicable.

"I take it by your awkward silence that…it's a yes?"

Blaine was still scared to answer directly. Instead, he had to ask "How did you find out?"

Sam cleared his throat again "It was…during sectionals. Before we were going to find out what the results were and all that. The glee club had left for the auditorium but then I realized I forgot my phone because I had to call my mom to pick me up. I was about to go back into the room and then, I'm pretty sure it was you and Quinn who were kissing in the room"

_Whoa._ Were Blaine and Quinn _that_ oblivious to not have noticed Sam at the door? Did they not know that someone had _just _stumbled in on them at that very moment? And of all people, it had to be his best friend who so happened to be an ex of Quinn. It seemed like the perfectly awkward scenario and Blaine wasn't so sure how to deal with it. He wasn't expecting this situation for another month or so or whenever he and Quinn felt decided and comfortable on being public.

"Sam, look, it's not like I randomly decided to hook up with Quinn. It's not like that at all". Blaine immediately jumped into defending his side.

"I'm not saying that you did Blaine –"

Blaine had jumped off the table standing up straight to clear everything that seemed bad in his name. "I'm sorry Sam but it's a really long story because Quinn and I actually used to know each other from elementary and we were really close friends. So then, when we were paired together for the musical, it seemed like fate because when I found out her middle name – her real name – it just triggered everything for me and I recognized her despite how much she had changed. So then, we started to become acquaintances and friends and then we were really close and that led to one thing which was feelings. I mean, I knew I had developed them for her but then I was still with Rachel at the time which was really bad and everything went downhill from there with Rachel breaking up with me and moving groups, Quinn was at one point pretty pissed off with me but then we needed that one good thing which was each other so we had to get together. Well, I needed her so us getting together isn't just some drunken one night thing which turned into some dirty little secret because…it's more than that"

Blaine had to breathe in a deep breath he didn't know had expired during his speedy rant. He noticed Sam's even more confused expression most likely because of how fast he was speaking. Blaine allowed himself to calm down and talk at a slower pace "I should be the one to feel like a douche right now though because I'm practically asking for your blessing even though Quinn is your ex which makes things that much awkward. I guess I've ruined a lot of things now. I'm so sorry Sam. I've pretty much betrayed you"

The defense that flowed out of Blaine in what he presumed to be an argument seemed to be overwhelming Sam. He put his hands up suddenly and gestured for Blaine to stop. "Whoa, whoa Blaine! Calm down" Blaine sighed and looked back at his friend to allow him the moment to speak.

"Dude, this isn't A Knight's Tale. I just wanted to know in case I was hallucinating or going crazy. I don't mean it in that way though. You like any other guy has a chance of getting together with Quinn. It was just…a surprise I guess. I didn't see it coming. Then again, I had the idea of you two getting close because the way you both acted around each other in glee club was something not hard to notice. I'm not angry, upset or jealous or whatever else there is that you're supposed to feel with this sort of situation. I admit that I did date Quinn and liked her then. Heck, loved her during then but that was over a year ago. Things were different then and things are different now so…"

Blaine undeniably felt taken aback by Sam's composure concerning the situation. Unless the anger was hidden deep enough to seem like he was purely okay with the scenario. He cut in to debate further "I'm not saying that you're supposed to react in any of those ways. I completely understand and I know well enough that you did in fact date her. I just needed you to know that I'm not with Quinn just because she's hot and I felt like it. I'm just-I don't…I'm sorry that I decided to be involved with her because Rachel's been hurt in the way and now you are –"

"I'm not hurt by this Blaine. I'm completely fine! And I'm not saying you broke some bro code. Just because she's my ex and you're dating her now doesn't mean we have to get all…macho and Zorro on this or whatever. We're tight man so it doesn't have to be like that. You need to calm down because it's alright. I know you're not some cheap playboy. I've seen you with Rachel when you were with her. I'm sure you're the same with Quinn and hey, as long as you're happy, she's happy then everyone's happy including me"

Blaine just felt incredibly blown away by his friend's reaction. His expectation of heavy emotions and even a fight weren't met at all since a very civilized settlement was reached. Heck, there wasn't even any argument to start with. _Guess I overreacted bigtime_.

"I'm more than happy to give you a blessing to be with Quinn if that will calm you down and stop going all like a samurai. You haven't betrayed me or dishonoured your name. It's all good"

Sam elevated his hand closer to Blaine and closed it in a fist prompting him to fist bump. Blaine smiled before fist bumping his best friend back. "God, I'm such an idiot"

"Why?"

Blaine shook his head in shame. "I can't believe I assumed the whole 'Fighting over the girl' thing would get in the way of us. I panicked pretty badly"

"I think we better stop watching periodic setting movies. Or better yet, any Keira Knightley movie. If it makes you feel better, I haven't told anyone about what I saw with you and Quinn. I made sure to wait to clear it all up with you first. And I'm more than willing to help keep it a secret unless you guys are going to go public soon"

_How did I even get a friend like Sam? _"Thanks Sam"

He laughed lightly before pulling Blaine into a hug to conclude the agreement. Blaine patted Sam on the back while muttering "Thanks buddy for understanding". Sam patted his friend's back with equal might before pulling away. "Anytime Blaine. That's what bros are for". They retrieved their books and stationery and decided to head to the cafeteria to meet up with the others.

"Just promise me one thing buddy"

Blaine looked to Sam waiting for the proposition.

"Make sure that you're also happy and not just Quinn cause I'd hate to see you miserable while holding onto someone. You might just bring them down and you'll live to regret it"

Blaine always appreciated Sam's concern and care. "Will do Sam. I promise"

As they both headed down the hallway, Sam uttered one more thing. "As well, one more promise?"

"Of course"

"Don't date Santana because she's crazy"

Before turning the corner, Blaine couldn't stop the loud guffaw that escaped his mouth after his friend's little joke. Hopefully it would never come to that. All Blaine knew was that Sam as a best buddy never failed to serve that position. He was fortunate to have a great girlfriend and best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>SN:**

Please leave a review if you can particularly on the BroShip of Blam. Apologies for the small amount of Quinn/Blaine but that will come up shortly. Next chapter will be focused on the Unholy Trinity so just wait. Thanks and sorry again guys!


	27. Chapter 27: Femme Fatale

**Chapter**** 27: Femme Fatale (Part 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hey guys again! As you can tell by the chapter name and what I said previously is that it focuses on the Unholy Trinity. Thanks to those who reviewed and favourited/followed the story.

Santana12226: Thank you! I'm glad I was able to make Blam good. I really do love their friendship as well and I hear it's pretty tight in season 4 so coolcool. And this chapter is your answer showing some Quinn/Santana.

Guest #1: Wow! Thank you for the analytical comment! I love these! I totally agree and I hate that I had to shove Rachel into the antagonistic position since I also ship Blaine/Rachel in the show. She does have every right to be angry and dislike Quinn. As well, Blaine does admit his mistakes and that he has been messed up for two-timing both girls around those times in the chapters but at least, they've now gone to their respective partners in the story. Yet, when it comes to the time that I will write Rachel and Blaine meeting up again in the aftermath, I will keep in mind of the anger and unbalance that remains between them.

Guest #2: Thank you again! Glad to see you enjoyed Blam!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter folks!

* * *

><p>Quinn had barely seen Blaine through her day which proved to be slightly unsatisfactory for her taste. She really enjoyed his company considering the still fresh phase of their relationship. Yet, she tried very hard to not get "overly lovey" with him. They were still supposed to be taking things slow but either way; the time was theirs to share.<p>

After the brief encounter in the hallway, she watched him walk away to find his buddy Sam. Quinn decided to head to the cafeteria to meet up with the other glee people but her plan was intercepted with a rather unpleasant or more so unwanted meeting.

"So the word's out Q?"

Quinn instantly knew the demeaning voice that called her. Even worst, she had an idea of what Santana was referring to. After all, she along with Brittany was right around the corner of the scene of the catfight with Rachel.

"You're officially banging Warbler Hobbit aren't you? Well congratulations: your taste has…changed _just_ a little bit. The _tiniest_ bit."

Quinn made sure to control her temper despite the fast rate it was escalating at due to Santana's quick provoking. She allowed a slow and controlled breath to escape her mouth which blew her bangs upwards. She turned around and walked closer to the other two who were a few feet away.

"Hello Santana. Brittany. I don't know what you're talking about and you better pipe it down or I will literally shove a pipe down your throat to do exactly that"

Santana grinned maliciously. "Oh how I've missed your feistiness. It's like it never left me when Brit and I changed over to Raquel's mom's group"

Quinn nodded trying to let her irritability simmer down. "Hm, starting to get friendly with Rachel now? Considering you're calling her something that _actually_ is close to her name. Or are you just getting soft Santana?"

"I'm all up for being friends with her since she's trying to bring hell and fire it at you and even her ex hobbit. With that sort of stuff, me likey very much. So, I take it that it's true you're sleeping with Twinkletoes since you haven't denied it"

Quinn made sure to keep the conversation at a volume that couldn't be eavesdropped on easily. At least the students passing by weren't many or seemed to be focused on getting somewhere within the school. Quinn felt the heaviest urge to continue to deny everything that Santana would accuse and say but it seemed like no use. The two of them were witnesses to what went down with Rachel, Blaine and her. She would have to mold the truth carefully and not give too much. _For Blaine and her own sake._ "_If _I was with Blaine, I'm not sleeping with him. It's not like that."

"Well you know what is like that? You. You normally don't just steal other women's guys and not sleep with them to screw over the chick"

"Santana, do I need to remind you that we're seniors now and that people can change?"

She gave a look of disbelief. "Oh so what? You're back on the celibacy club thing?"

"I've always been in the club. I've been the leader of that club since the beginning"

Santana couldn't help but snigger. "Puck begs to differ"

"That was a one off thing! And I've told you back when we were on the Cheerios that I _never_ did sleep with a guy"

"Well as you said Q, we're seniors now. We're not in the Cheerios anymore and we're not even in the same group anymore. Things are way different now so don't blame me for thinking you've decided to throw a bone for Chihuahua Warbler in these times which you still haven't properly denied and Brittany is my witness"

"We can sue you for lying" Brittany remarked.

Quinn looked at her with a blank expression not feeling the urge to get angry at her because of her still innocent mind. It was only Santana that Quinn knew she butted heads with throughout their friendship.

"I guess then that we got the truth right here first from you and the headline for Jewfro's gossip blog thingy will be that you and Pocket Disney Prince are doing it as the biggest screw you to Berry"

Santana made to turn around and walk away with Brittany but Quinn roughly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You don't even have the proper evidence to prove such a thing. No one's going to believe you"

Santana jerked her arm free and folded her arms. "Oh but I do! You see, I could totally go into journalism with my get up on getting information from people". Quinn watched Santana pull out her phone that was set on the recording app. She sighed resignedly knowing she should've detected soon enough that Santana would go to such lengths to expose her relationship with Blaine.

"As well, I happened to sneak a video recording of your fight with Berry. I promised to send this stuff to Jewfro and let the news down anyway that Berry got back together with Frankenstein. Either way, don't ever doubt that I don't have evidence on anything. I'm smarter than that Q and you should be too"

Now it was time to call for desperate measures. Quinn knew she was extremely close to falling off the tightrope of their secret. It was going to be ratted out. "Please don't tell anyone! Santana, I am asking you – I am begging you to not tell anyone. At least not yet"

Santana scoffed. "Please, begging would be you on the floor right now in front of me going all praise Jesus. You're just acting desperate and you know what, if dating him is going to wreck your non-existent reputation – despite the fact I like it when things are stirred in the pot and you gotta give it to Dwarf Ken Doll that he's kinda pretty – then why did you get together with him in the first place when I'm around and will dig up your secret like a poorly dug grave? Coincidentally enough, that grave will be the one you will jump into when word gets out and funnily enough, he will jump in there as well where you two can get off on each other like rabbits"

This was pushing and pulling Quinn to extents of combustion and explosion of her sanity. Santana was the very headache she didn't need today. She just didn't understand what Quinn's true situation was with Blaine. She had to release the pent up frustration "Shut up Santana!"

People along the hallway spared a glance to the trio of girls that were talking. More so bordering onto yelling to the looks of it. Santana held her smirk but raised her eyebrow sardonically at Quinn's temper. Brittany was still looking back and forth between the two other girls who were the sources of the action.

"You know what, you think you know _everything_ and can use that to your power in any and every way. It will always be in a way that is good for you and bad for others so I've had enough of your selfishness. I'm asking you to not tell anyone anytime soon because I know for a fact that everyone is going to attack Blaine. Especially Rachel and everyone in glee club. I promised myself to protect him because you don't know the first thing about Blaine or us. One thing you should know is that what Blaine and I have at the moment is something you might never know because you're so selfish and never learn to understand what's real about the other person"

Santana's sneer had been wiped from her expression as Quinn's harsh defense attacked her. There was something that triggered a nerve to be struck for Santana as Quinn spoke. She made sure not to let it show but the lack of reassurance with her guard of cynical sass crumbling away made it hard to do so. Santana normally wasn't this affected but Quinn had cut deep somewhere. She had no idea where though. Her only reaction was shoving Quinn backwards since she had subconsciously moved forward to stare down Santana.

"Get out of my grill Q!"

Quinn stumbled backwards slightly still keeping the vicious glare in her eyes. The shove would've prompted her to push back which would lead none other to catfight (again) with Santana but Blaine was on her mind which made her think better otherwise. Quinn coldly added "You know it's true Santana. I along with many others am sick and tired of your game. As well, if you do end up revealing to everyone about Blaine and I, nothing's going to stop me from protecting him from all the judgmental looks around school or you and your self-centered ass. Go ahead and prove your self-interest to everyone"

Before any slapping or hitting could be made, Quinn walked away from the other two girls. Santana was definitely playing with the idea in her head to have another smack-down with Quinn but this whole confrontation had inflicted some hurt and damage no matter how much she tried to hide it. "You okay San?" She only made out the concerned murmur from Brittany in a delayed moment.

"Y-Yea. I'm fine Brit. I just…I just need to be alone for a bit." She took the turn of walking away forgetting she was leaving Brittany all alone and confused in the hallway. Maybe it was air that Santana needed. Something to clear her head. Something to clear the slight burden in her heart. Was she really that bad a person? Her decision on this valuable information will tell her soon enough.

* * *

><p>Sam and Blaine had made it to the cafeteria already spotting the table of glee members conversing enthusiastically with drifting laughs and noises. Yet, it was still the quietest table in comparison to the other cliques and tables. No matter, it was <em>their<em> table and the peaceful one at most.

Everyone greeted the two guys as they pulled up a seat.

"What's everyone talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much. Just Christmas plans" Artie answered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tina cleared her throat "Hey, Mercedes is thinking of hosting a New Year's Party this year as long as not many people are going away"

The table chorused into chatter and opinions on the proposition. Blaine smiled at the harmonious vibe that came from the group. He couldn't help but wonder where Quinn was and if she did make it here while he was talking with Sam.

"Seems like a cool idea. I'm in for it. Probably because you're going too" Mike poked at Tina who swatted his arm playfully before it settled at the back of her chair.

"Me too. Hopefully booze will be there. It'll help with going out with a bang" Puck added in.

"Yea but not as much as Rachel's party last year" Artie's comment was only meant to be a joke but the awkward tension had already settled in. Blaine shifted in his chair uncomfortably pretending to be occupied with looking around the cafeteria for Quinn. Everyone could recall what happened at that party concerning Blaine and Rachel and how it led to their get together a month later. _How times change._ Everyone attempted to act casual after the awkward reference but the silence made everything worse.

"Sorry guys" Artie couldn't help but mutter under his breath.

Everyone pretended to be busy with eating their lunches to stall the silence. Finally, Blaine cleared his throat since he needed to find Quinn and wanting to get out of the changed atmosphere.

"Hey guys, did you happen to see Quinn come in at all?"

Tina shook her head before swallowing a bite of her lasagna. "Haven't seen her since recess. Sorry"

Blaine nodded his head before picking up his things and getting out of his chair. "I'll see you guys later. Just gotta give Quinn something"

"Oh wait, before I forget: Mr. Schue says you and Quinn have to sing another duet tomorrow in morning glee club"

Blaine looked at Mike while adjusting his bag. "Really? Well, I'll tell her then. Thanks Mike. Thanks guys. See ya". He patted Sam on the back to leave a final friendly message of thanks to him after their little heart-to-heart talk over Quinn.

As Blaine headed out of the cafeteria, he took out his phone deciding to send a text. Unfortunately, by the time there could've been a response, the bell had rung. _Dammit._ He'd have to go through one more period of class before he could see her again. _Oh the pain._

* * *

><p>Oddly enough, Blaine couldn't find Quinn when the final bell for home time had rung. She wasn't at his locker and neither was she at hers. When he made it to the parking lot, he decided to call her wondering where she was. Finally after a third call, she answered.<p>

Quinn: Blaine?

Blaine: Hey Luce! I'm trying to find you at the moment.

Quinn: Oh yea, sorry. I…I kind of left early for home. I wasn't feeling well.

Blaine: Really? Why? What's wrong?

Quinn: Nothing. I just have a headache. Got it during last period.

Blaine: Okay. Well, make sure to rest up. Can I call you later again?

Quinn: …yeah sure. Try 6pm because that'll be after I do homework and it's before dinner and when my mom comes back. Actually, I might have a nap instead of doing homework. I'll see how it goes but yea, try to call around 6ish.

Blaine: Cool. I'll talk later okay. I think my bus is coming. See ya Luce.

Quinn: Bye Blaine.

They both hung up deciding to tend to their own agendas for the afternoon. Blaine had to admit he felt slightly deflated not being able to see Quinn for the rest of the day. Yet, she wasn't feel well so he'd let her be in peace. It wasn't that terrible though. He would still be able to talk to her. The phone would do for today.

* * *

><p>Quinn had lied slightly to Blaine but to a degree, she <em>was<em> feeling ill. She was feeling sick to the stomach of the fear that tomorrow, hell would break loose yet again and Blaine would receive all the judgment and despise from everyone. For all she knew, it was wrecking his reputation for him to get together with her. Everyone would think that. Yet, Quinn knew she had to stop thinking about non-existent reputations. She wasn't to be that person again especially around Blaine.

She arrived home and threw her bag and shoes next to the couch. Just like her spirits, Quinn plopped on the couch desiring for that nap she planned to have. It was a quarter to four now. She could have an hour nap before taking a shower and fixing things with homework.

Today seemed like too much with Santana. The worry and stress was what created the little migraine she could feel in the center of her forehead. This was her mess and she had to fix it for Blaine. Before anymore thinking could continue, Quinn adjusted her position and simply like that, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was five o' clock and Blaine was still flicking through his phone on his bed. He knew he had History homework but it felt like a lazy afternoon. Anyway, he still had tomorrow afternoon to finish it. Blaine really wanted to call Quinn but he had to follow instructions and maintain control. She could still be sleeping and he didn't want to disturb her. <em>Oh yea. <em>Just thinking of her sparked the reminder of the duet he and Quinn had to sing for tomorrow's meeting.

Blaine sat up and decided to open up a new tab on his phone's browser. He looked up to the ceiling while wondering what sort of song they could sing. His foot tapped against the bed in rhythm of his thoughts. _Ah! It's so obvious._ Blaine shook his head in amusement to the obvious selection of songs they could do.

Songs about friendship.

It seemed fitting due to his experience today with his very friend Sam. _Maybe he could help as well_. After going through pages on the internet of suggested songs, he found the perfect song.

The dial tone filled the room as Blaine put his phone on speaker. He was sure his mom kept some sort of CD containing the song he found. Soon enough, he heard the voice of his best friend answer.

Sam: Hello?

Blaine: Hey Sam! I needed to ask you something for tomorrow's glee meeting.

Sam: Yeah, go ahead

Blaine: I found a pretty suitable song for tomorrow and wanted to ask if you could accompany in guitar for the duet.

Sam: Sure dude. I'm fine with that.

Blaine: Thanks, you're the best. I'll send the chords for the song.

Sam: Cool. Should be easy to learn. I'll see you later bro

Blaine: See ya man. Thanks again.

Sam: All good. Bye.

With a satisfied click of the hang up button, Blaine smiled feeling quite excited. It all fell into good timing as it read 5:58pm on his phone's clock. It was time to ring his other best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>SN:**

There is actually going to be another part connected to this chapter and the last because it was so lengthy. Either way, there will still be some Santana/Quinn interaction next chapter and you will find out the song. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is coming shortly since I had to cut things down. THANKS AGAIN!


	28. Chapter 28: You've Got a Friend

**Chapter 28: You've got a Friend (Part 3)**

* * *

><p>Quinn's consciousness started to break through the oblivion of much needed sleep. The sleep that decided to go overtime to her liking. She shot up abruptly wondering what time it was. From what it looked like outside the window, it was close to dusk when she thought it would've only been sunset. Quinn finally looked at the table that her phone was placed on. It was vibrating and flicking on and off with the call screen of Blaine. <em>Crap! So much for an hour nap.<em>

She rubbed her eyes while she reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey! Sorry to disturb you. Were you still sleeping?" Blaine couldn't hide his cheeriness.

"Uh, yea. I wasn't meant to though so I've overslept by another hour" she sighed tiredly before sitting back against the couch. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Well, we have to do a duet tomorrow for glee club. Mr Schue was apparently asking for it but hey, I found a really cool song". Blaine had already picked up the sheet music he printed out sifting through the noted pages.

Quinn scratched her head. "Really? Mr Schue really loves us singing together"

"So do I…I guess. Why? You don't feel like singing with me anymore?"

She breathed out a chuckle. "Don't get offended so easily Blaine. I love singing with you. It's just the fact that we've had a lot of duets enough as it is"

Blaine nodded his head while matching up the sheets to its order. "That's true. Plus, we have a load of songs to sing together in the musical. Still another couple of months though till we finish it"

"I know. So, we'll be expecting more duets probably". Quinn made her way to the kitchen while holding the phone to her ear. She felt slightly hungry so she set her phone on speaker and placed it on the table.

"By the way, how was your day?"

Even though he wasn't there to see it, Quinn smiled widely finding it adorable and loving whenever Blaine asked her about her day (which was basically every day). He was always a good listener and helped her with different matters. One of many good qualities in a boyfriend like him.

"It was okay. Like I said, pretty basic day but alright. You?"

He sighed loudly. "Like I said as well, horribly boring day. Worst day of the week in the timetable".

"Oh come on. It's not that bad". Quinn pulled the drawer open to get a spoon for the yoghurt she found in the fridge. She began eating while leaning on the table with her phone.

"You should be in my classes to see how bad it is! It's the worst." Blaine hopped off his bed grabbing his laptop to youtube the song. "Hey, I'll skype you the details on our duet"

Quinn swallowed her spoonful of yoghurt. "What is it by the way?"

He continued switching windows between his skype and internet browser. "You've got a friend by Carole King. It's an oldie but a good one. I remember my mom listening to this on her old school mix CDs. Figured it was a mellow and slow tune for us to sing"

Quinn nodded bringing to light a relevant memory. "Yea, me too. My mom…and dad used to love that song at one point"

Blaine couldn't help the moment to freeze and feel bad that he stirred up a memory related to Quinn's estranged father. He grabbed his phone and held it shortly away to zone his focus. "I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to bring that up but –"

"No. No. It's fine. I'm over that issue nowadays Blaine. It's been over a year since he left but…he's connected to that memory. During when my parents were still kind of happy but things change. We move on". Quinn felt a lump in her throat that wasn't her food. It was that little uncomfortable lump that formed when thinking or talking uncomfortably on personal matters that once wounded her. Yet, she had to let herself be comfortable and let that sort of stuff out especially with someone like Blaine around.

He took the pause and slight rigidness of her speech to mean it had crossed onto personal matters. It seemed like a huge leap in time from when he noticed Lucy happy with her parents and now, her parents were separated but still leaving Quinn in the loop of happiness. Blaine cleared his throat to help make her feel better.

"For what it's worth Luce, if this song was kind of like your parent's song, we can make it our own. Make it special for us only. I guess that's why I found it and it seems…so fitting for us. I'd really like for this song to be ours along with any other"

She felt her chest flourish with warmth of love that only Blaine could provide. Of course, he'd find a way to make the better of any situation and make her feel better. Quinn beamed while responding "I'd like that a lot".

They kept the pleasant silence lingering between them as they tended to other activities quickly. Quinn threw her rubbish in the bin while Blaine had sent Quinn a Skype message. "Check your Skype now. I sent the sheet music through and a Youtube link".

"Thanks. I'll check it now". She made her way up the stairs and reached her room. "Oh yea, what did Sam want to talk about with you?"

Blaine halted trying to formulate an answer. Quinn didn't exactly know that his best friend knew about their relationship. They agreed on keeping it on the down low to avoid controversy in the school community and particularly with the glee club and Rachel. He settled on a vague answer. "Oh it was nothing. I just had to help him a bit with our history assignment coming up. Also, what happened to you at lunch? I thought you'd be at the cafeteria".

Now it was Quinn's turn to gulp before trying to come up with an appropriate reply. The threat on her side of interaction with others was that she and Blaine could be ratted out because of Santana's antics on proving gossip right. But, her evidence didn't directly prove that she and Blaine were together but rather that they did have an involvement and…issue with Rachel. Quinn coughed before retorting "Um, I kind of crossed paths with Santana and Brittany in the hallway. We talked for a bit then I went my own way to go to my final class".

"Okay then. Did they say much to you? Did they mention Rachel?"

She sighed trying to keep the worry of her issue involving Santana hidden. "You know how Santana and Brittany are. They were just trying to freak me out on whatever. No. They luckily didn't make any mention of Rachel".

"Alright. As long as there was no trouble. So, have you checked my message? If you look through it tonight, we can meet up tomorrow morning before the meeting. We're probably going to end up winging the song but it's better than nothing". Blaine shut his laptop to put it on sleep mode. He ruffled his hair while checking the clock beside his bed. It read 6:18pm which meant he should probably go take a shower soon. "Kay, I gotta take a shower soon so I might need to head off now unless you have anything else to say".

Quinn bit her lip contemplating on telling him that their secret could be out because of Santana. Yet, it seemed that she was more panicked concerning the issue than Blaine could've been. In fact, she was the one who insisted more on keeping their relationship hidden. It was both for their sake due to Rachel and the glee club but Quinn felt for it to be majorly for her sake. She wasn't exactly confident on showing the truth of her and Blaine especially when it all linked to her past. Quinn didn't know what to expect from other people and their reactions. Never had she been so fearful of making it public with someone.

But she knew she had to snap out of that mentality. She wasn't junior cheerleader bitch Quinn Fabray anymore. She was learning to change especially for Blaine. For herself as he would put it as well. It was just hard. It was still hard. Quinn couldn't bring herself to disclose that information to anyone especially Blaine because it would've been too much. Too much work for him to do to try and fix her little problem. Blaine had done enough for her right from the start of when they became friends and addressed the issue of her past.

"Luce? Quinn?" Blaine's voice rung through the phone into her ear as she snapped out of her thoughts.

She shook her head to gain some sense. "Sorry. Um, I think I'm good. You can go if you need to"

Blaine paused noticing how unusual her speech had changed again. "Is something wrong?"

Quinn knew Blaine of all people could detect a disturbance with her. She'd have to try her best to keep the hatchet closed about Santana. "Nothing's wrong. I'm…" She couldn't exactly hide it all well. "When I talked with Santana today, she just worked me up with all her attitude and talk. I used to be close friends with those two but now, the idea seems foreign that I even knew them"

"Most of the time we don't choose the people we become friends with. It just happens. There's really no logic or reason of why these things happen. You _were_ close with them but that shouldn't stop the fact that you can't be friends with them again"

"That's the thing Blaine. I was so fed up with Santana that I need a reason of why I became friends with her in the first place. I don't even know if it can happen again. That basically means I have no one who was that tight with me. Everyone else in the glee club has that close friendship but I still feel like I have no one really".

Blaine felt the need to cough. "You have me".

Quinn face palmed in realization that Blaine did in fact count of being someone close. She recovered from the trip up. "Well, you're different though".

"In a good way or bad way?"

She shook her head in amusement. "In a good way of course. Still, I just feel like I'll be heading out of this school without lasting friendships that were started during freshman year"

Blaine leaned against the wall keeping full focus on Quinn. "You feel like you've lost Santana and Brittany to all this history and problems".

It felt like he had hit the head of the nail. "Yeah. I guess that's basically it".

A minute passed with Quinn thinking and Blaine waiting.

"Look, if you really feel this way, you could try to talk with Santana about it. Yet, knowing Santana, she'd be brushing that stuff off. The alternative is that you can make closer friendships with the other glee people. There's Tina and Mercedes who were there from the beginning of New Directions. I'm sure they'd help you. Other than that, you got me. You should know that by now."

Quinn fell back on her bed feeling the rush of warmth spread through her chest. She could never control the joy that filled her system when Blaine was around and performed such sweet nothings or fulfilling things. She was beyond fortunate to have him. "Of course I know that". Quinn paused as she rolled over to get her laptop from under her bed. "I'll think about it later on tonight with the Santana thing".

"Alright. I hope I helped you".

She flipped open her laptop while shaking her head at how oblivious her boyfriend was when it came to seeing how much he did in fact help or solve an issue of hers. "You have no idea. Alright, thanks again Blaine".

"Anytime Luce"

"Well, you better go take a shower now. I'll check the music now. See you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

They both hung up and placed their phones down feeling satisfied after having not seen each other much through most of the day. With the two of them looking over the song and practicing the lyrics and notes, they called it a night. A happy one at that.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone rocked up to the morning glee club meeting as per usual. Blaine and Quinn had made it slightly early while organizing the band with sheet music and instrumental roles. Sam followed arriving promptly due to his best friend's instructions. Quinn couldn't help the twinge in the back of her mind seeing how Blaine was best friends with one of her exes. Then again, the currently hidden couple was surrounded by her exes. Yet, her exes had grown into actual friends and teammates. It seemed shallow to continue to label and concern herself with her romantic history and others. Adding Rachel to the one tally of Blaine's exes made that mentality slightly suitable though. She had to push the judgments to the back of her mind.<p>

Speaking of what is to be hidden, Quinn only remembered what she was dreading yesterday. What if Santana had let loose of the truth? Her stomach dropped as more glee members rushed in with lively chatter. She couldn't bring herself to look at them as she stood frozen. Nobody had noticed the change in her behaviour. Luckily, Blaine was too occupied with checking over the performance. Quinn braced herself looking at her teammates who all seemed to still be involved with their chatter.

She scanned through the group wondering what they could be thinking. If they were hiding the fact that they could've known about Blaine and her. Or that they'd find out later on and bring the judgmental looks at how odd, surprising and scandalous it was for her and Blaine to be together. The paranoia was too much. She quickly moved out of the choir room to catch her breath again. Did they know or what? It was too much to bear.

Suddenly, the footsteps of Mr Schue could be heard from around the corner. Quinn was still against the wall trying to retrieve the air escaping her panicked frame.

"Oh hey Quinn! Did you and Blaine get the memo about a quick duet for this morning's meeting?"

She gulped and attempted to calm herself. "Yea Mr Schue. We're just doing last preparations. I think everyone's in there"

Mr Schue nodded. "Alright. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just…practicing quickly. Needed to leave the noise in there".

"Okay. Don't stay too long out here. You guys will be up soon after I tell some quick news". He entered the room after the light chat and did his usual greeting to everyone.

Quinn still didn't feel ready to face the music. To face the others and what they might know. She overheard Mr Schue talking about the musical again where the other members asked questions regarding it. Their teacher also talked briefly about regionals even though it was going to be next year in March. That topic gained a few woos here and there along with some song suggestions already. After another five minutes, Mr Schue instructed Blaine to come up.

She could hear the sound of stools being dragged to the centre of the room before Blaine started talking about the duet. Quinn finally made her entrance into the room taking the seat nearest to the piano. She allowed a glance to the other group members who all seemed to have normal expressions. _They could possibly be poker faces though. _She coughed to clear her throat and saw Blaine sit down on the other stool.

Sam joined Blaine and Quinn sitting between them set up with a guitar in hand. Quinn affirmed in her mind to stay calm and relaxed. To not let the fear get to her. Sam along with the band began strumming the beginning notes of the song.

* * *

><p>Blaine:<p>

_When you're down in trouble  
>And you need a helping hand<br>And nothing, nothing is going right  
>Close your eyes and think of me<br>And soon I will be there  
>To brighten up even your darkest night<em>

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
><em>Q/B: _Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you got to do is call<br>And I'll be there  
>Yes I will<br>You've got a friend_

Quinn:

_If the sky above you  
>Should turn dark and full of clouds<br>And that old north wind should begin to blow  
>Keep your head together<br>And call my name out loud  
>Soon I'll be knocking upon your door<em>

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
><em>B/Q: _Winter, spring, summer or fall  
>All you have to do is call<br>And I'll be there  
>Yes I will<em>

Quinn was still analysing the expressions of her group mates wondering if her relationship with Blaine could show in the song. There still seemed to be no noticeable difference. She carried on.

B:_ Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
>People can be so cold<br>_Q: _They'll hurt you and desert you  
>They'll take your soul if you let them<br>_Both: _Oh, don't you let them_

_You just call out my name  
>And you know wherever I am<br>I'll come running to see you again  
>Winter, spring, summer or fall<br>All you have to do is call  
>And I'll be there<br>Yes I will  
>You've got a friend<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded to the warm and heartfelt song. They knew for sure that Quinn and Blaine's vocals went together quite well. Mr Schue happily complimented the performance and concluded the short morning meeting. All the members gave their light-hearted accolades to Quinn and Blaine and headed out the door. She couldn't help the surprise to see everyone acting so normal. Was she mistaken about yesterday? Blaine swung his bag on while watching Quinn. "You okay?"<p>

She picked up her belongings while catching his gaze. "Yeah. Just a little bit tired despite how much sleep I had yesterday". They both walked out of the choir room and Blaine couldn't help the concern.

"Are you coming down with something? You could be sick"

Quinn shook her head keeping his worry at heart. "I'm fine. Thank you for trying to be my doctor"

The two of them walked through the already desolate hallway which led around to the morning assembly area. They continued the slow pace of their walk. "I wasn't trying to be. I'm just…you seemed really down yesterday when we were talking on the phone. Is it about Santana again?"

She couldn't keep hiding the truth from him. It was what burdened Quinn and made her seem so off to Blaine. She couldn't bring herself to tell him directly but she had to say something. Quinn sighed before pulling Blaine to a stop by his wrist. "Look Blaine, something might happen today but…I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm here _with_ you so…I don't want you to freak out"

Blaine's eyebrows had quirked up in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

Quinn had to cringe at her own words. She wasn't good with these sorts of things. She was better off not saying anything at all. "I'm sorry. I…have a lot on my mind. It's nothing. I'll see you later"

She quickly kissed him on the cheek before walking away leaving him very confused in the deserted hallway.

* * *

><p>The two of them went through the day expecting something. Quinn expecting what would be odd looks and murmurs here and there while Blaine was expecting…well, what Quinn was talking about. Somehow though, Quinn walked the hallways without fixated stares from anyone. One came from Jacob Israel but Quinn made sure to not mind it. By third period, she had geography with Santana. This was the perfect time for some raised questions to be answered.<p>

Quinn took her normal seat while Santana placed herself in the next seat. As the class was filing in, she looked over to her.

"Why is no one giving me funny looks? I thought you were going to go ahead with exposing me"

Santana shifted in her seat still looking straight ahead. "So what, you wanted the funny looks? Make your mind up Fabray"

She automatically understood what was going on. Santana didn't tell Jacob after all. This was beyond surprising. "You didn't send any of it?"

A sigh came out of her classmate. "I don't know why…but I deleted the recording…and the video…and told Jewfro to piss off". Santana finally looked towards Quinn who held a stunned expression. "Don't believe me? Look for yourself". She took out her phone and went to the photo library. Santana passed the phone to Quinn who did in fact see no video icon of her and Rachel fighting. Let alone, there was no dated sound recording from yesterday. _Why would she delete it?_

"How do I know you don't have other copies?"

Santana yanked her phone from Quinn's grasp and scoffed. "Oh my god. I'm really that hard to trust, aren't I?"

"You're the one saying it"

"No. You're saying it as well. You said it yesterday. Can't you give a senorita one chance of doing something right? I'm doing too much for your stupid ass already and you're not being grateful"

Quinn turned her position to face Santana better. "Why would you do this for me? You were so focused on letting the cat out of the bag and screwing things for me again. Or better yet, if this is real, what are you going to blackmail me for?"

"Nothing! Look, I dug deep in the chasm of my chest that isn't the cleavage of my breasts and decided to help keep your dirty, little secret safe. Could you try to cut me some slack?"

Quinn was still taking in all that Santana was saying. For all she knew, the Latina could easily be manipulating again despite how serious and sorrowful her manner was at the moment. The silence lingered as the final students got into class and their teacher began sorting through sheets.

Santana spoke once again in a low voice. "For what it's worth, even though we're seniors and things have changed, I guess I miss us being conniving bitches together. Us being friends. It'd seem wrong for us to skedaddle out of this joint without a proper or nice goodbye. We've had our bitchy moments but we started out better than we are now"

The astonishment just kept spreading on Quinn's face. "Graduation isn't till next year. It's enough time for you to have chosen to mess up things –"

"You said people change Quinn but you won't let me be in that group"

Their conversation ended on that cold note as their teacher began talking about today's lesson. Quinn's mind was racing with a billion thoughts all trying to process Santana's change in nature. It was a change that was too good to be true but then again, she knew in her heart to not seem so brash in judgment of others. That's what Blaine would've wanted her to do.

The two girls remained silent through the lesson all the way till the lunch bell rang. Students stood up and began to make their way out of the classroom. Santana was making a beeline for the door but Quinn had to stop her.

"Santana!"

The Latina kept walking despite the call. Quinn scooped her belongings up and rushed through the door in hope to not lose track already of Santana. Unfortunately, her wish was denied as Santana was out of view amongst the crowd of students.

* * *

><p>After lunch and the final period, Quinn still couldn't track down Santana who was most likely avoiding her fully after the confrontation during geography. Just as Quinn was about to give up, she caught sight of her classmate at her locker. She jogged towards Santana past all the other students making it to her as the locker door shut.<p>

"What do you want now Fabray? I get it! I'm a horrible person to everyone so that's the only way I can stay. You can leave me in my Batcave of bitchy solitude now". Santana swiftly turned around to walk away. Yet, Quinn knew her friend didn't understand.

"Santana! Wait up! You don't get what I'm trying to say –"

"Oh I know perfectly well what you want to say! I open up the slightest bit and you shut me down already thinking I'm lying or whatever. Well excuse you Quinn, I just as much as the next person wants to experience all that true love crap and you and everyone else can't tell me otherwise just because I am some sort of bad person. I know myself and I know what I want. For once, I wanted to prove that I'm not that selfish of a person as you think I am. You were right, things have changed from the get-go till now that we're seniors. I am _trying _to cut down all the bad stuff that is within me because I can recognize that this is my last shot of having friendships and relationships here till I leave! So just get out of my way if you don't want to be my friend anymore".

It seemed uncanny of how fast the hallways had emptied as soon as Santana finished her explanation. Quinn couldn't help the sympathy for her friend. She failed to give Santana a chance after all they had been through.

Quinn cleared her throat. "I'm sorry San. I'm sorry I didn't trust you especially after all we've been through"

Santana folded her arms and looked down ruefully.

"And I believe that you didn't keep any of the videos or proof about Blaine and I. I was just so scared about what other people would think when they find out about Blaine and I. When they find out about my past. I still am scared and don't think I'll be ready for it to be told. I underestimated you San and I'm sorry again. You're changing for the better and…I really do want to be your friend again".

This caused Santana to look up with keen eyes. "You really mean that?"

"I do. We were really close back in freshman year and when we were on the Cheerios. I don't want to leave this school without this being fixed".

Santana nodded in understanding beginning to accept her friend's apology. "I guess I'm sorry as well for threatening to spoil your little hidden love fest with Dwarfbler. For what it's worth, I guess you…and Blaine work well together. Yet, I don't fully know the low-down on what is going on between you but I hope you're happy".

Quinn smiled at the proper mention of Blaine. "I am. I'm really lucky and happy to have him".

"As long as it floats your boat well, I can support it. Because you're my friend"

The two girls beamed before closing the distance in a much needed hug that captured the moment of their fixed friendship. Their reconciled relationship that would hopefully stick for the two of them being on good terms.

They pulled away not being able to help the gladness. "Thank you again Santana"

She tried to hide the ghost of a grin forming on her lips in front of Quinn. Yet, it seemed like a tiny personal victory seeing that Quinn finally believed her. Santana nodded respectively and calmly to conclude their interaction. "Consider it your lucky day Q. I'll be waiting for when you and your little Warbler make it public." She began walking down the hallway while Quinn went the other way towards the auditorium.

Blaine already had things set out for their rehearsal. She dropped her things down as usual before getting on the stage. "Alright, let's do this"

He handed her the bundle of papers while looking at his bunch. "Hey, I didn't notice anything happen today like you were saying".

Quinn looked up from her page to Blaine's confused and curious expression. She knew perfectly what he was talking about and it brought a small comforting grin. "It's alright. It was nothing really. My mind was elsewhere this morning".

He followed her to the piano still not sure of believing her. "But what _was_ going to happen? I still don't know".

She turned fully towards Blaine. "What _was _going to happen…was postponed to a later time. You'll find out later on and maybe I will as well. It's okay". His expression was still stuck on puzzlement. Quinn neared closer to him and kissed him assuredly.

"I promise you, it was nothing".

Blaine decided to shrug off the matter and not just because of the dreamy feeling that was left upon his lips. "If you say so".

For all Quinn knew, she hoped she'd be ready if things were to end up like it could've today with the exposure of her and Blaine. She had missed this one threat of it all coming out too early but this gave Quinn the chance to live it down and be ready for when everyone would know about her relationship with Blaine. She only prayed that it'd all be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AS/N:**

Song: You've Got a Friend by Carole King

Hey again guys! Sorry for the late update but it was delayed due to how long it took for me to write and I've been studying hardcore because exam block is coming up so I might not be able to update till next next Wednesday. Wish me luck though!

*Tear* This song was also sung by my ex IRL OTP. No matter, anyway: hope you enjoyed! Send in more song requests and I'll see if I can fit them in. I've been adding more chapters to the future plan of the story so this story will be going on for quite a while. At least another 35 chapters or so. (NOT EVEN - PROBABLY MORE) Hopefully you don't get bored. Anyway, please leave a review if you can! THANKS! See you on the other side!


	29. Chapter 29: Two Way Street

**Chapter 29: Two Way Street**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello people. There are endless apologies I must provide. Firstly, I went to New Zealand for a week near the end of December and then I was pretty lazy after exams in November. Even worst on my behalf, I'm heading onto 2 years of having this account and story AND I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED! I'm hoping this year, I might finish it but as I said, there's still another 30 chapters or so. As well, I'm sorry that this return chapter is an angsty one. Prepare yourselves!

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Despite the call of his name, he didn't want anything to do with Quinn. He continued down the empty hallway.

Quinn was desperate and completely sorry for what she had done. She didn't mean for Blaine to hear any of it. She felt like the entire balance had been messed up again and Blaine was caught in the crossfire of harm. She just couldn't control her fear. This cost her enough.

"Blaine! I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I swear!"

She watched him abruptly stop. His movements were tense and didn't hide any of his upset anger. Blaine slowly turned around to face her yet what hurt Quinn a lot was to see that he couldn't look her directly in the eye.

His jaw clenched while looking to the side. Blaine held the complete mask of wounded fury and it was blinding him from taking the rational chance of believing Quinn. It was a long shot no matter how much she would plead but Quinn was willing to beg for forgiveness on an incident that was not meant to involve him.

"Then why did you _say_ those things in the first place? Most importantly, behind my back?" The words flowed out in low snarls which couldn't emphasize anymore of how much the rage was boiling inside Blaine. This was the worst kind of extreme level of emotion that Quinn was experiencing from him. It had only started to scare her slightly but even she knew it was going to worsen.

She shook her head. "You weren't supposed to hear any of it"

Blaine's next expression highlighted how much it felt like a slap in the face just then. "So what?! It _was _your intention to say those things behind my back?"

_Rookie mistake. _"No! That's not what I meant! What I said back there to the others was just a ruse."

"Why – why do you need a ruse? What for?"

The communication wasn't exactly crossing over well for the two of them. She bit her lip trying her hardest to carefully break down the truth despite the fact it was beyond difficult to say it all without any of it sounding like a lie. "It's hard to explain and I know you're going to be sceptical of whatever I say but you need to give me a chance".

Blaine had folded his arms and was now staring directly at Quinn. "Entertain me then. I'd love to see the truth behind what you said back there".

She paused taking in his harsh stance and it wasn't going to back down till she'd get the truth all out. Quinn could feel the slightest tremor of fear within her never having experienced Blaine being this serious. Yet, it was the painful constant reminder that this was her fault. Where did she go wrong?

* * *

><p>It was only a harmless situation that caused her to become overly defensive to the point of lying. It was near the end of morning glee club and Quinn was approached randomly by Tina and Sam. She knew her classmates had become her friends but it was a surprise to be in the sole company of theirs rather than Blaine's.<p>

"Hey Quinn". Tina placed herself on the chair next to Quinn while Sam awkwardly lowered himself in the seat in front of them. From his face, it looked like he didn't want to exactly be in this spot.

"Hey guys" Quinn held a tinge of confused friendliness in her greeting but she decided to roll with whatever this conversation would hold.

Tina nodded before inhaling a big breath. "Okay, I know this is going to sound totally random and personal but I've been meaning to say something about…what we've noticed. Sam is here to be my little witness and assistance but I just have to come out with it".

Quinn quirked an eyebrow looking between Tina and Sam. "Okay…what is it?"

The other girl allowed a small smile before commencing to shatter Quinn's composure. "So, you and Blaine…something's happened hasn't it?"

Almost for a moment, Quinn forgot to breathe or blink. Normally, she would've shrugged off the question of a rumour revolving around the possibility of her romance with someone else but she had lost her edge. Being with Blaine left her anxious since it could be easily judged as scandalous since the drama with Rachel happened. It was the constant dread of people finding out despite how easy it was to think ideas of her and Blaine. Even more so, the terror was placed more so on the thought of people finding out about her past through her relationship with Blaine. That was something she couldn't afford.

It was a quick glance over at Blaine by the piano with Artie and Mr Schue and the pause of silence that could've answered Tina's suspicions but finally, Quinn answered with a forced (panicked) scoff. She had to play it off as if it was some sort of joke but she was losing her calm rapidly. "What?! Where did you get that idea?"

Tina seemed to have noticed the change in attitude of Quinn. She was far from relaxed but Tina was too focused on getting some answers. "Well, you have been hanging around with him a lot more. Heck, for the past few months you guys have been real close".

"Well of course. We're co-stars! What do you expect? We've become close friends through working on the musical. We're just good friends. That's it." The explanation had come out of her mouth in a rushed manner but Quinn didn't let her poise falter.

Sam was slightly concerned for Quinn but more so for Blaine. He remembered his promise but he couldn't hide the secret of his best friend and Quinn being together especially when Tina was using her ninja-like secret-finding ways (No racism intended). He cleared his throat to try and move Tina away from the territory of discovering the secret. "Look Tina, you're just reading into this stuff too much. I'm sure Blaine and Quinn are just that: friends".

Both girls glanced at Sam who had spoken for the first time since sitting down. Both of them directed confused expressions at him but for different reasons. "Sam, you agreed with me though".

He looked back at Tina and answered "And you dragged me here just to prove your idea. I only nodded about it but it doesn't mean I think there's something…big going on between Blaine and Quinn."

It was making her heart race even faster with paranoia as Tina and Sam continued to talk in front of her. Quinn wanted to escape the situation but she was trapped. Even if she tried to excuse herself, Tina would continue to think she was dodging the question which only meant it was true. Clarification was the one way to go but it was proving to be dangerous because one nervous trip-up could reveal anything and for once in her life, Quinn was out of her depth to lie so easily.

"She just said they're friends and I believe it". Sam shrugged his shoulders while concluding his point.

Tina shook her head briefly before folding her arms. "Wait, Blaine is supposed to be your best friend right?"

Sam gulped knowing that this could lead to breaking the bro trust between him and Blaine about the relationship secret. Especially with Quinn's current body language and attitude showed that the secret had to remain exactly that. "Yeah. He is."

"Then surely there's been stuff he's talked to you about. You know something Sam…" Tina had lowered her voice and fixated her eyes on Sam's. She was trying very hard to detect signs of possible things he knew.

Better yet, Sam caught glance of both pairs of girls' eyes piercing through his. Quinn and Tina weren't blinking and seemed to be attempting to telepathically send messages. _Very_ different and conflicting messages that was causing Sam to freak out a little bit.

"Has he _really_ told you stuff Sam? Surely, it's just been about us being co-stars and friends…_right_?" Quinn was trying her best to signal to Sam to not say anything. Yet, her tone held a hint of curious anger due to the idea that had to be pondered of whether Blaine actually did mention something to Sam about them being together.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Sam was helpless with slight fear in his eyes. He was close to being broken by the two of them but he had to stay strong for Blaine. He stammered in panic "L-look, you girls keep your secrets and us guys keep ours – I mean – there's nothing that Blaine said that concerns his relation – friendship with Quinn. Okay? Just chill it Tina. They're friends. No biggie".

He automatically left his chair and went to sit nearby Puck and Mike. Evidently, he had to escape. Quinn wanted to thank him somehow yet it was debatable of whether Sam made things worst or better. Considering the fact that he must've known something about her and Blaine.

She was brought back to focus when Tina scoffed. "So much for him. Quinn, Sam obviously doesn't understand the traditional one-liners that are used to hide the truth of romance. Trust me; I've seen enough Asian soap operas to recognize that. Plus, everyone has the same idea about you and Blaine. It's not just me."

Quinn nearly choked after hearing Tina. "Wait, _everyone_ thinks the same about Blaine and I?"

Tina nodded. "Well, some more than others in the glee club. For example, me and…" She took the moment to peer around the glee club but it seemed clear that she was the only one who gave a thought to the idea of Quinn and Blaine being together. It was somewhat comforting for Quinn but she kept it in mind that the others could start asking about that idea.

She waved her hand dismissively before continuing. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, we can all kinda sense there's something going on with you and Blaine. I won't tell if that's what you're worried about and if you are going to confirm it".

She knew that would be a lie. Tina would "accidentally" spread the truth which would catch alight amongst the students. Quinn had to continue burying that very truth. "Then you can tell the others that there's nothing going on. Or at the most, the something that is there is pure co-star friendliness. It's too much of an expected cliché to think the leads will hook up or whatever. It's nothing else. End of discussion."

What could only be perceived as saving grace; the bell finally rang for morning classes to start shortly. Quinn exhaled a breath of relief thanking God for giving the chance of escape. Mr Schue gave final comments and orders before the group slowly left the choir room one by one. Quinn attempted to leave as soon as possible but Tina seemed to be hot on her tail.

"I know it seems like an expected cliché for us to think the whole romance thing about you and Blaine but there have been a lot of signs showing you two are closer than what you say you are. Especially after the whole catfight with Rachel".

She really didn't want to be a bitch to Tina but Quinn was exasperated from trying to cover the secret. She needed to be left alone so she could breathe again. She didn't want to have the answer the questions about her relationship with Blaine right now. None of it needed to be spoiled at the moment. Quinn stopped on the spot and turned to the other girl. "Tina, I get how it looks. But all of you are looking at the picture through Rachel's eyes. We got into that fight just because she thought I was a threat and that I was stealing Blaine but I wasn't. We _weren't_ together. We were _just _co-stars and _just _friends but she was too stubborn and narrow-minded to realize that. Do you or any of the others want to be like that?"

To a degree, Quinn was actually dealing out the truth but she had to leave the part out that Blaine and her were at that point just beginning to like each other beyond the territory of what they were proclaimed to be. Still, she wanted to avoid the confrontation and discovery of what could only be a judgemental matter to others. Quinn had narrowly missed the first time of being ratted out because of Santana. Yet, the incentive of sentiment and friendship was to her advantage being able to bargain being friends with Santana and to keep her relationship with Blaine secret. This time, she didn't really have much to play on her hand against Tina. Plus, the amount of people knowing about them was growing and appearing faster than she thought.

First Brittany and Santana. Now apparently Sam. And Tina was halfway to landing on that list if Quinn didn't think fast enough.

"I know that Rachel was kind of the evil one in that situation considering she's melodramatic and has had a thing against you since you got the lead in the musical but I'm not seeing it in her eyes. I'm trying not to because if there really is something going on between you and Blaine then it –"

"That's the thing Tina, there is nothing going on between us. That's what I've been saying for at least five times and you're not listening. And what you're saying right now is that if Blaine and I were _hypothetically _together, you'd support it but I think that's a lie."

By now, the hallways were deserted and it seemed like they were going to be late to class. Quinn just wanted to end this business with Tina but the other girl was insistent. "Why? I have nothing against you or Blaine so if you are together –"

Quinn shook her head. "You would be judgemental about it. Everyone would be. They'd cast funny looks at us _if_ it was true that Blaine and I were together. At the least, you'd try to hide being all judgmental but I can't exactly speak for the other people who would be mad like I don't know, Rachel. Right now, it'd be unwise if Blaine and I got together. For that, we're just friends and co-stars. Nothing else."

"So you're saying you would get together with him later on? Just not now."

The rising fury stabbed Quinn in the chest again. It was getting frustrating with Tina who would not quit. "I never said that. You're just twisting my words now."

She made to walk away from Tina but another twisted question was thrown her way. "Is it because of Rachel you two won't get together? Or won't admit that you are? Because I've kind of been in the same situation. When I first started dating Mike, we planned to keep it quiet and not make it public because of what happened with Artie and–"

"What is your problem!?" Quinn had spun around sharply and couldn't help but yell at Tina. She saw how much the other girl was taken aback but it wasn't going to stop Quinn from telling her to back down. "You're not listening to me! I've told you the truth already seven, ten, a hundred times now and you won't leave it alone. There was never any mention of feelings that are between Blaine and I. There was never any mention of us wanting to get together. Not now, not ever would I want to get together with him. Is that what you want me to say?"

Tina remained silent wondering whether to be more offended or shocked by Quinn's outburst. Sure, she may have been bugging her but Tina just wanted to know despite how (admittedly) intrusive she was being.

"Blaine went through a huge breakup with Rachel and everyone kind of disliked him at one point because she switched teams just to screw him over. He's a mess and one bad thing after the other has happened to him. Sure, I've been involved in that chaos but I'm there as his friend and teammate to help him. Most of this has settled now and we've _only_ been working together as friends and co-stars. I'm not that stupid to just get together with him after the whole thing with Rachel. Getting together with him would be a mistake. That's all we're going to be: friends and teammates. Have you heard enough now?"

Quinn stared down Asian girl who was looking down. She nodded her head once before leaving Quinn on an offended note. "I get it. And I'm sorry for wanting to help you".

As Tina walked away to class with her books hugged towards her chest, Quinn scowled slightly trying to decipher what the other girl meant by wanting to help her. Frankly, Tina was being the opposite to help and Quinn wanted to stop whatever she was trying to do. Even if it did mean that she had to rudely end it. She was now finally able to breathe knowing she didn't need to deal with that any longer. It could be another day free of suspicions until the next person would try to confront her. Quinn was hoping it wouldn't be for a while.

She knew she had to head to class now and she was without a doubt late. When she turned around though, Quinn instantly froze on the spot. All the fear returned to her but for different reasons as she was met with a familiar voice behind her.

"Glad to know you feel that way". Blaine's voice was gravely low but loud enough for her to hear in the empty hallway.

Quinn turned around and started "Blaine, you don't understand –"

He was already going down the hallway in the opposite direction and there wasn't enough time to try and stop him. "Blaine, I'm sorry!"

That was what she had been calling to him through the entire day but he was obviously avoiding her. Right through the entire day even in classes. It wasn't until the end of the day that Quinn managed the chance to talk to Blaine which led to now.

* * *

><p>"Wait –". Now that she had gone over the incident, Quinn couldn't help but pick out one detail. "I want to know the answer to something. Since Sam was so nervous when he went over to me, does that mean he knows about us?"<p>

She looked up only to see Blaine look away while scratching his neck. Her mouth parted open in shock. "Did you tell him about us?" Quinn couldn't stop the tone of annoyance that was hidden in her question.

Still, the real anger was in Blaine's position. He shook his head while his expression morphed back to the furious kind. "Don't you dare try to turn this on me!"

"But he knew! He didn't say anything but he pretended to not side with Tina. He must've told her! I could recognize a guilty face anywhere". It wasn't entirely helping that it was now flames fighting against another. Then again, Quinn preferred to be the upset one because she was never good with correcting wrongs in a fight.

He groaned before admitting "Fine! You really want to know? He had an idea about us. Just like Tina. And he came up to me to talk about it. Just like Tina as well. But the only thing different about those cases is that _I_ didn't deny it. Unlike you."

_And it was back to square one_. Quinn looked down inhaling a sharp breath that could only be the blow to the chest after Blaine shot down her argument. He really did have the ultimate right to be the victim here. And it wasn't going to be anytime soon that he would forget it. She could still use this for her point. "But we wanted to keep us secret. You telling Sam destroys the purpose of that agreement".

"He's my best friend Quinn for god's sake. And technically, I didn't tell him or give him a clue to show that we were together. It's not my fault that his one piece of evidence of knowing we were together was when we kissed at sectionals. That's the universe's fault."

She had winced as soon as Blaine uttered her normal name rather than the one she had grown to identify as a special one that only he would say. Not being called the usual "Lucy" or "Luce" was enough to show how hurt he was. Quinn shook it off though and elevated her hands to the temples of her head and rubbed them trying to understand. "He _saw_ us kiss?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah. In the choir room – look – it doesn't matter. That's not the point. There was no detail in our agreement that meant to deny that we were together even though the other person has a certain idea about it. We can't do much if they actually know. Lying isn't going to help because it just digs a bigger hole for us to fall into when it all is revealed. It's better for it to come straight from us so it shows that we're not scared to admit it. You of all people should know that"

He only looked back to see Quinn looking away while rubbing her arm fretfully. That was enough for Blaine to think back to what she said.

"You _are_ scared. " He paused taking in an even worst assumption. "And you _do_ think this was a mistake don't you?"

Quinn focused her vision back on him and felt the dagger of regret twist a little further into her chest. _He actually believed it._ She felt the well of tears begin to form in the back of her eyes. "No, please Blaine! I swear I didn't mean any of it. I needed Tina to back off. I didn't want her to know about us so I only said those things to put her off".

"Well you might've put off more than one person with what you said". Silence followed after Blaine's monotonous comment. He was far from forgiving or letting go of this situation despite the fact it was a complete misunderstanding.

The silence allowed Blaine to think a little more about what Quinn said. As soon as he lowered his head, he accepted the worst of the situation. What she said was hovering heavily over his head so much he still was forgetting the main point that she used it for a "ruse". It was those words that haunted his mind knowing that they were concocted in hers. "Look, through this entire day of not seeing you, I've…been able to think a little harder about what you said. I get it. It all makes sense. I was too pushy on you and you couldn't help but feel cornered and backed into the decision of us getting together. I've been pushy from the start and I realize it now"

Quinn shook her head vigorously at the wrong idea that Blaine was expressing. "That's not at _all _what I meant. You've never been pushy Blaine! I decided on being with you because I wanted to. It wasn't peer pressure or whatever."

He sighed heavily. "For all I care, I guess us getting together was a little too soon. We need time to still cool it off after all the drama with Rachel". He had slung his bag onto his shoulder and continued to avoid eye contact with Quinn. She was now on the point of pleading.

"Blaine! I'm sorry! Listen to me, it's not –"

"Quinn, let it go!" The anger had shot out of Blaine much like lightning; just as powerful and loud. It was the first time he had reached the point of yelling and frankly, it was due to explode as he continued to speak in such a serious and controlled manner. The underlining of bubbling rage that was sure to spill over. There was no hope of trying to get him to understand at the moment but Quinn was beyond despair to get this mishap cleared up. Yet for now, it was going to take some time. She had to give him space to process everything fully. The silence had washed over for a couple of moments before Blaine took the step to conclude their conversation.

"You can stop now. We can stop now". The note of finality was heavy in his statement. She didn't dare to try to stop him again knowing that the damage had been done. Quinn was on the borderline of perhaps losing it and allowing the tears to fall. Blaine didn't even take the chance to look at her as he walked away in cold scorn.

Quinn inhaled sharply before exhaling a sob. This had all gotten out of hand because she was so scared. This was all she ever did: hurt the ones she loved. There was no hope to talk to him any time soon. What she needed was to be alone anyway. By the time she got to her car, her face was wet from the tears and her vision was slightly blurred. Wiping away all the tears, she started the car.

_I feel the 4 become 5  
>And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting<em>_  
>For you to walk down the boulevard<br>And to take me, take me, take me  
>But the moment you appear<em>_  
>You wake me, wake me, wake me<br>Out of the slumbers of my head__  
>From the slums of loneliness.<em>

She got home with the abyss of dejection deeply hollowed within her. This could've been deemed as "the first fight" between her and Blaine as a couple but it might've been their last fight as a couple. The discussion of what their relationship was truly based on wounded her. He was now led to believe that she didn't want to be with him out of pure care or heart. It was the worst kind of thing to believe about someone else. Lies would always get her in trouble.

_And there's no conspiracy  
>Behind the way two hearts meet<br>When love is a two way street,  
>(Love is a two way street.)<br>And I think I'm ready__  
>To let you get under my skin<br>I can't make you fall for me,  
>(Love is a two way street.)<em>

_We're coming close to our fame  
>They'll put a star beside our names<em>_  
>But I couldn't care for the history<br>When I've got you in front of me.  
>And the cars could all collide<em>_  
>The shards of glass won't catch my eye<em>_  
>Because you're almost by my side<em>_  
>We're counting down at the green light.<em>

Quinn had spent the rest of the afternoon crying. She remained quietly couped up in her room for the rest of the night deciding to not even come down for dinner. Her mom was still at work or perhaps returning home by the time it was 8:30. Quinn glanced at her phone wanting to check it but it was impossible that one message would've been sent from Blaine. After all, it seemed that he didn't want anything to do with her.

_And there's no conspiracy  
>Behind the way two hearts meet<em>_  
>When love is a two way street,<br>(Love is a two way street.)  
>And I think I'm ready<br>To let you get under my skin  
>I can't make you fall for me,<br>(Love is a two way street.)_

She rubbed her eyes tiredly since they felt puffy and overused from all the crying. Her consciousness drifted slowly wishing for things to be a little better or more so that she could be a lot better for Blaine. To be less afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>SN:**

Song: Two Way Street by Kimbra

Thanks again guys for your patience! Don't forget to leave a review!


	30. Chapter 30: Ho Hey

**Chapter 30: Ho Hey**

It was a complete weekend of separation that left Blaine and Quinn to wonder if what transpired between them had developed into a legitimate break-up. Neither one of them had made contact with the other following the events of their argument regarding a negative discussion and idea on their current relationship. Quinn endlessly wanted to apologize and she was without a doubt guilty but Blaine didn't believe her declaration that all those negative notions were completely false and a lie to prevent the exposure of their relationship. The prevention of her fear of judgement and criticism from others. She was protecting him from the same chaos that could follow. Or more so, it could be presumed she was protecting herself. The empty weekend allowed them space and distance which was what they needed. Yet, it was taking a toll on their heavy hearts being without each other.

Come Monday morning, the two of them finally make contact. The brief and trivial kind though. Blaine and Quinn crossed each other in the hallway making awkward eye contact that immediately went away. Before she could allow apologies to flow out of her mouth, Blaine simply muttered "We have rehearsals tomorrow as usual". After that, he just walked away entering the sea of students while Quinn remained wounded by how much she missed him. She would've been on the verge of tears again if she hadn't cried herself all out during the weekend. Now, she felt so hollow and lost not knowing how to fix this cut off wire between her and Blaine.

He felt the similar darkness that was situated in his heart. Blaine couldn't bring himself to fully accept whether or not they had a definite break-up. The lack of communication that came from Quinn suggested exactly that. Yet, he felt the need to bang his head against a table for voicing such an option to immediately end things between the two of them. Was he being dramatic? Was he overreacting? Blaine felt like he was one to completely jump to conclusions and it resulted in such an irrational decision every time. He could notice that she was affected really badly by his suggestion of action especially once he walked away on that Friday afternoon. Still, there was a nibbling nuisance of the thought that Quinn wasn't being completely honest with herself regarding their relationship. Had he pushed so hard to make their relationship in general happen? Blaine didn't want her feeling trapped. On the contrary, these past few days left the both of them feeling trapped between their indecisive feelings and choices on being together.

That entire day involved Quinn and Blaine still being careful around each other. They didn't enter within the others' presence unless they were around with the other glee people. After both returned home, they held their phones tightly and stared wondering if it was worth it to attempt calling the other person. They ended the Monday quietly and remorsefully. Tuesday proved to be the day that they finally confront the issue between them.

* * *

><p>Following all classes and finally hitting the afternoon, Quinn had strolled towards the auditorium slowly. She knew that Blaine was going to turn up and she had to figure out a good way to voice her decision. Quinn had found the solution during the past couple of days without him. She knew she had hurt him bad and for that, she was going to have to suck everything up and take a chance. To take the chance that people will sooner or later accept that she and Blaine were extremely happy together. To take the chance that she'll grow to not mind the judgments of others as long as she had him. It was going to be a difficult leap of faith for her but Quinn was willing to do anything for Blaine even if it meant to get out of her comfort zone. After all, he had done so much for her that now it was time for Quinn to repay her debt.<p>

As soon as she walked through the entrance and made her way down the stairs, she caught glance with Blaine who briefly turned around to see her. He didn't exactly crack a smile but at least his expression wasn't so wounded. Blaine remained concentrated on shuffling through the script he held while Quinn made her way up on the stage. Her hands were fidgeting nervously as she slowly took her place by the piano. Even then, her heart was picking up pace at an extraordinary rate. What she was going to do had to be done for the sake of fixing this issue.

Blaine hadn't uttered a word or looked up as Quinn was mentally preparing herself. It only prompted her to break the silence. "Hey…"

He glanced at Quinn's awkward greeting before nodding in response. _Blaine was still cold. _And she couldn't stand any longer of this isolation from his warmth. Quinn had to cut to the chase. "I know I've said it a million times but I am sorry. Like I said last time, I didn't mean any of it. It all just comes down to the fact that I am…terrified of the thought of people finding out about us. People are just going to shame us and judge us and I don't want to have to go through that hell. Most importantly, I don't want you to have to go through that especially after the whole Rachel episode".

Blaine finally dropped the papers and directed his full attention on Quinn. He leaned forward on the piano with his hands taking a serious stance. "So what now? You're trying to protect me or something?" It was comforting to hear that his tone wasn't so much an angry one but instead one of correction. "Quinn, I don't need to be protected. I'm fine with what I've gone through and it could all be a lot worst. And for the possibility of people finding out about us, I just say to screw them because it shouldn't matter what they think"

"I know that but…it's hard for me and…I know it's stupid for me to be so paranoid about people finding out about us and what they'll think but…I want to try –" Quinn sighed in exasperation as her hands covered her face. Her thoughts and speech weren't formulating properly and it was faltering the small enough confidence in her decision of action. She knew what she had to do but it wasn't exactly possible when she couldn't say what it was to Blaine.

The façade of dismay that Blaine held threatened to fall as a pang of sympathy hit him while watching Quinn struggle to express herself. Was she that much of a confused mess during their brief separation? He had to admit that he was missing her and that he wasn't truly looking for an apology. Blaine felt that he was being a little tough on her by the full first day he avoided her. Yet, there was that little shred of hurt he felt after stumbling in on her rant. Surely, she hadn't pulled a major 180 to suddenly say all those insensitive things about their relationship. Then again, it was the slightest dark belief of consideration that those words hoarded a small truth.

Quinn cleared her throat to signify she was going to commence through the cold silence. Blaine still held a blank mask as he waited. "What I'm trying to say is that I was completely lying when I was talking to the others. I'm pretty sure they have an idea about us but I just wasn't ready to confront that. I was panicking and my mouth took over. You weren't supposed to hear any of it because it isn't true Blaine". She started to edge towards him around the piano. He watched her as he took what Quinn explained into account.

"I need you to believe me _please_. I really do want to be with you. Why else did I go to the park that day?"

Without even realizing it, Blaine's entire expression had softened. He wasn't looking at her anymore but instead rather ruefully at the piano. Quinn had the slightest doubt that he hadn't listened to her at all while she was pouring out her state of mind and heart. Yet, the one response she received from him answered her confusion and showed how low Blaine had sunk.

"Maybe because you felt sorry for me"

She paused for a long moment simply staring at him and how he had deteriorated into an insecure and hateful version of himself. How could Blaine question his real value?

"I mean, following the whole drama with Rachel, it only makes sense that you got together with me because…I had lost a lot of things at that point like my dignity and my heart. You chose me because I needed something worthy. In my eyes, you're pretty much worth a lot Luce."

Quinn had been stunned into silence. It tore straight through her heart to hear such things coming from Blaine. The fact that he was thinking so low of himself and that he placed himself beneath her in value. For all she cared, it was supposed to be the other way around since he has a bigger heart than her. It was established that he deserved the best due to how he acted especially towards her. Now, Quinn realized how desperately she needed to assure him of his value. "Don't ever think or say something like that. Blaine, you should know by now about how much you are worth. You've never been unimportant to this place or to anyone. Even what happened after Rachel doesn't degrade you or make you worth any less. You're a more valuable person at heart than me. I've done a lot of crap that makes me feel lucky afterwards knowing I have you. I never have looked down on you Blaine and you shouldn't either".

His eyes trailed away from Quinn's after her response. He looked down at the piano while she remained concerned. "I've been trying to figure out if we _did _move fast into this. It's not your fault. I'm not trying to blame you for anything. I've just been…angrier with myself rather than you cause right now, I just needed to take a step back to see if I wanted you so badly that I just pushed you into this".

The silence that followed was permeated with the sense of tragic romance. Their whole discussion had just revolved around their conflicted hearts and thoughts. They both had their side issues that had been bared on that Friday and right now, they needed to work together to solve them. They both felt regret for what had exploded and left a huge mark between them. Blaine finally looked up towards Quinn. "I'm sorry". He paused before sighing. "I didn't want _us_ to be over but you have to know that I never wanted to push you into anything you didn't want –"

Quinn had to shake her head and interject "That's because you didn't! What I think _you _should know is that I do want to be with you regardless of how soon or how late or whatever time it is". Finally, the nervousness had whittled away since Blaine's new conflict had powered Quinn enough to declare what she needed to. "Blaine, what I'm trying to say is that I want this to happen. I should be the one to say sorry. For that, I want us to be public now. We'll show everyone what is actually between us".

Surprise washed over Blaine until he shook his head realizing what Quinn was actually suggesting. "No, no. You don't have to do it Luce. I'm not trying to pressure you into something you don't want to do."

She took hold of his hand and maintained steady eye contact. "I don't want to hide anymore. As much as I may be afraid of what others will think, I know that it shouldn't matter because I'm with you. For all I care, I know that you're going to help me not focus on the trivial things and judgements. I'm sure it'll wash away and I will realize it wasn't such a big deal after all. So will the others".

Blaine couldn't believe that it had come to this. This wasn't exactly what he was expecting but it was such a huge step for Quinn. Yet, his heart flourished at the thought that they weren't over. That possibly, the two of them were making their relationship stronger. It was just the sudden disbelief that she was ready to show it to everyone else. Blaine was happy to wait for whatever amount of time before they could act openly as a couple but it proved to be startling for it to happen now.

It seemed that Quinn could easily recognise the processing of his mind. The confidence in her decision has grown knowing that she was doing this as a set reassurance for him. "I'll say it again that I chose you because I wanted to be with you. No side reasons at all. It's simply that. Nobody else has given me their heart and love like you have. You've been giving it for the long run really and for that, I want to be with you".

That was final. As soon as Quinn concluded, the cogs and gears of their relationship were back in motion. It also seemed the burden of their argument had vanished. Blaine immediately pulled her closer resulting in a heartfelt, tight hug. The two of them were grinning knowing that the threshold had been crossed. They were reunited again and back to normal. Yet Quinn's smile faltered for a moment as they remained embraced. She was just hoping that she wasn't creating a huge mistake that would result in many more problems. That was the catch though: she needed to take this risk for Blaine so she could make the clear stance on how she felt about him and them together.

* * *

><p>The next glee club meeting consisted of everyone gathering in the choir room as per usual. Blaine and Quinn had notified Mr Schue that they were going to perform another song. While they quickly prepared, Mr Schue debriefed everyone on multiple matters before giving the space for Quinn and Blaine. They sat on stools before introducing their song with the band doing the background chorus and getting ready to follow through with their plan.<p>

_(Ho!)  
><em>Blaine:  
><em>I've been trying to do it right<br>(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life _

_(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead  
>(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,<br>(Ho!) Sleeping in my bed  
>(Hey!)<em>

_(Ho!)_

_(Ho!)_  
>Quinn:<br>_ So show me family  
>(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed<br>(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
>(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong<br>(Ho!) But I can write a song  
>(Hey!)<em>

By this point, they felt bold enough to hold the other's nearby hand while the glee club swayed to the song's rhythm and joined in with the background chorus.

(1, 2, 3)  
>Together:<br>_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
>I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet<em>

_(Ho!)  
>(Hey!)<br>(Ho!)  
>(Hey!)<em>

_(Ho!)  
><em>B_: I don't think you're right for him.  
>(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you<br>(Ho!)  
><em>Q:_ took a bus to China Town.  
>(Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal<br>(Ho!)_  
>QB:_ and Bowery.  
>(Hey!)<br>(Ho!)  
><em>B_: And she'd be standing next to me.  
>(Hey!)<em>

_(1, 2, 3)  
><em>Together:  
><em>I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart<br>I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

Blaine and Quinn had maintained steady eye contact which proved comforting for the both of them. They were almost losing each other again in their performance which made it hard to remember the gravity of their expected actions and declaration.

_Love – we need it now  
>Let's hope for some<br>So, we're bleeding out_

_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
>I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet<em>

* * *

><p>A warm round of applause followed the conclusion of the happy performance. Yet, Quinn knew it was time for something a lot serious in case nobody could read between the lines of their performance. They both thanked everyone before Blaine cleared his throat and stood up.<p>

"Quinn and I would like to announce and come into the clear about something to you guys".

He allowed a glance to be reassured by Quinn that they were _both_ willing to go through with revealing the truth. She didn't seem to be hesitant as she forced herself to smile and slightly nod for him to continue. Quinn couldn't lie that her heart was racing right now just at the thought that the rest of the glee club were moments away from seeing the walls crash down that were hiding the real deal of her and Blaine. She gulped before Blaine turned again to face their teammates.

"Due to what has happened concerning me and Rachel, we are aware of a lot of rumours and things floating around but we have decided to tell the truth. The truth being…" Quinn began to hear white noise as Blaine was close to concluding his sentence and exposing their secret. She needed to maintain correct breathing because there was no going back. She began praying silently in her mind as the sounds around her came to a distorted silence filled with white noise and prepared for their reactions.

Blaine cleared his throat to deliver the final statement. "That Quinn and I am a couple. We are…together and this musical has brought us closer together in ways that are truly amazing and beautiful. We've been together for nearly a month now. I swear it wasn't when I was still with Rachel but since Rachel and I ended, Quinn and I eventually did get together. The only reason why we're telling you this is not for attention seeking purposes but more of a way to end all the speculations."

The now public couple were met with a deafening silence and many surprised stares from the glee club. Quinn detected a grimace on Tina's face and knew she had to apologize for lying to her. Blaine looked over to his best friend Sam who slowly nodded in respect and approval of their revelation. The rest of the guys had different ranges of surprise from quirked eyebrows to slightly ajar mouths to blank faces. It also seemed awkward for Mr Schue who was still present.

Before anyone could break the silence, oncoming footsteps resonated through the choir room doorway. Everyone looked over to see that the footsteps belonged to Santana and Brittany. "Look, as much as we'd love to do the whole begging-on-our-knees act for this situation, I think it'd just be easier to tell you guys that we quit the TroubleTones and want to come back in this fun hole. Capiche?"

Still, nobody answered Santana or let alone knew how to react to the various things that were happening. Quinn was becoming uneasy seeing how long it was taking for her teammates to process the information about her and Blaine. He seemed to be confused about the general atmosphere that had shifted once he finished telling the truth.

Just to keep the shock factor rolling, another person's footsteps neared the door which revealed Mercedes. Santana and Brittany had sidestepped into the room letting Mercedes in a little further. "I also left the Troubletones if you guys haven't guessed. We're kinda hoping you'll take us back and that you all know that the four of us are happy to be back here".

_Wait, the four of us? _The puzzlement continued to grow on everyone's faces seeing how the situation unfolded. Everyone still remained silent especially Quinn and Blaine. Mercedes continued through the quietness "There has been a lot of conflict lately between our groups but after sectionals, I think we can all manage to realize that we're a family and are meant to be happy together despite the fights here and there. It might take some time to look past but we can all manage it. Everyone can in due time. So we're proud to say that _all _of us can be reunited."

Like the perfect stage cue, one final pair of footsteps entered the door. This time, it caused many shocked faces and gasps. The glee club members couldn't handle this amount of announcements especially when this final one was going to cause a major rift especially following the news of Blaine and Quinn. Rachel finally took her place between Mercedes, Santana and Brittany completing the set of former TroubleTones members that were hoping to be accepted back into New Directions. Mr Schue had finally stood up looking over at the four girls while everyone else remained staring in astonishment at them as well.

"Hello everyone. I know it is an extraordinary turn of events that have occurred. Yet, we all hope that we can return things back to normal with our family leaving behind all the difficulties." Rachel finally spoke with a light and seemingly friendly tone. She finally engaged eye contact with Blaine and Quinn who were still standing in front of the other members. Blaine and Quinn couldn't quite read Rachel's expression but they were both trying to hide their mixed expressions of surprise, confusion and most of all dread. The couple exchanged a glance telepathically expressing the endless possibilities and outcomes – a majority being negative – that would follow after this meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hello again! I guess you guys must be getting used to these hiatuses. I am dearly sorry though! Going into senior school just made the workload a lot more and made it difficult to get back on the fanfic horse. I'm so sorry especially for leaving you guys on an angsty chapter. Anyway, another update yay! At least I've finished my exams so hopefully fatigue and laziness won't overtake the fic writing mechanism within me.

Please leave a review especially after the shocker that has come to light. (DUNDUNDUN) How will our beloved Quaine deal with this? But I'm also happy that they've resolved their issues – kinda.

Thanks again for reading and thanks for all you perseverant readers and fans. Hopefully, I will return very soon within the week. Apologies again!


End file.
